The struggle
by scabiorxxx
Summary: Emma is late returning home one night, what happens when she meets some unfriendly characters. I'm rubbish at summaries but please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**The struggle**

Chapter 1

**Hi, I had a dream and decided to make a fic out of it so here you go, I hope you like it. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

"It's late, I'm sorry but I have to go my mum will be worrying. It's almost midnight. I will see you tomorrow at school. Bye." Emma said to her friend as she left. She got on her bike and checked her watch. _"12:30! Mum is going to kill me." _She thought. She raced into the forest to get back home as soon as possible. It was almost pitch black except form the occasional lamppost.

She was peddling so fast when she saw a figure in the distance. She slammed on the brakes and the bike came to a screeching halt just before the man's big black boots.

"Hello beautiful. Grayback I will allow you the honours." She stared at the man talking to her when two massive hands closed around her small waist, she screamed.

The large man known as Grayback held her wrists in place behind her back as another man started to search her. She struggled against the large man. A tall man walked towards her, he had long and messy brown hair with one single streak of red held back by a piece of string. He wore plaid pants, a large and worn leather jacket which covered numerous different shirts all worn and dirty. She had never seen anyone dressed in such a way.

"Don't struggle love it only makes him hold you tighter." (Referring to Grayback). "Oi, Scabior she ain't got no wand." Said the man that was quite roughly searching her. _"No what?"_ she thought. Her thoughts where interrupted when the man that told her not to struggle (Scabior) put his nose close to her neck and inhaled deeply. He pulled away and smirked.

"I think I like this one, she could be fun to have around. What do you think Grayback?" the man behind her nodded his head and all of the men around her smirked which made her uneasy.

The man pulled back into her face and picked a lose piece of her hair that had fallen out of her ponytail when she struggled and placed it behind her ear. "What do they call you?" he asked.

She was petrified and could only whisper her name. "E-Emma Jones." She trembled. The man stepped back, Emma was grateful. "Well Emma Jones why are you out here all alone at night, eh?" he asked. "I-I." But before she could answer Grayback threw her to the floor and the rest of the men searched the area around them.

Emma was left with Scabior, "Get up" he ordered. Emma stayed where she was, she tried to move but she was paralyzed with fear. He reached to lift her up and she shifted away. She didn't want to be anywhere near that man. Suddenly her self defence lessons came flooding back into her and she kicked him between the legs and made a run for it.

They ran after her. Emma climbed up a tree _"All those climbing lessons finally paid off."_ She thought. The men where close by, Grayback stood right underneath the tree and sniffed the air. "I can smell her." He growled. Emma's eyes widened. She looked around in an effort to find anyway of escape. She grabbed a conker off the tree and threw it into the distance in the hope that they will follow their ears and not their noses. They did thankfully.

Emma stayed in the tree until they had defiantly gone. She jumped down but caught her bracelet on a branch. She decided to leave it and make her way home as quickly as possible. This was only when she realized that she was in complete darkness. The lamppost that was near by had burnt out. She was completely lost. There was a weak source of light coming from what looked like a small town, she decided to go there.

There wasn't much there just an old pub, a few derelict buildings and a deserted café. She entered the café and sat down on a chair. She closed her eyes in the hope that when she opened them again she would realize that it was all just a bad dream. No such luck. Instead she found herself sat opposite the man that she had kicked before.

"Is this yours?" he got out a pink and gold bracelet that she got caught on the tree earlier. He threw the bracelet at her. "You should know that I don't like it when people don't do as I ask."

Emma stood up and backed away form the man. She backed up into something hard and cold. She turned around to see the man that held her earlier, Grayback. She gasped, then the man sitting at the table stood up and pulled out a long stick and said, "Stupefy" Emma felt herself being caught by the large man before everything went black.

**Well that's the first chapter, tell me what you think. Please review, I hoped you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2, please review you guys are my inspiration. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

Emma woke up the next morning. She stretched her arms out and rubbed her eyes. She quickly realized that this wasn't her bed but a brown coloured hammock and she wasn't in her room but a large tent. She gasped as she recalled last night's events. A man entered the tent, she recognized him as the man that she kicked the night before.

"Morning beautiful." He smirked. Emma quickly jumped out of the hammock and backed away from the tall man. "I don't bite." He winked. Emma backed away until she could feel the fabric of the tent wall. She looked around to try to find any way to protect herself. She grabbed a large glass bottle with the words firewiskey on the label and threw it at the man. He effortlessly avoided the flying object.

"I don't think I have properly introduced myself, the names Scabior." Emma tried to run to the tents exit but Scabior quickly clasped his large hands around Emma's small and fragile wrists. He pulled her close to his face and squeezed her wrists, Emma squealed.

He smirked and threw her onto an old chair and pulled out the same long stick as he did before. Suddenly Emma's wrists where covered in ropes that had appeared from nowhere and they tied themselves around the chairs arms.

"Now if you have calmed down enough I am going to tell you a few rules that you need to know. Rule number one, I am the boss you do as I say no questions asked. Rule number two, no leaving this tent unless you are told to do so. And rule number three," Scabior came only a few centimetres away from Emma's face. "Don't EVER try to run away again because if you do I WILL find you and you will be sorry. Understand?"

Emma could only emit a squeak, Scabior smiled and pulled away. "Good." Scabior released the ropes that where holding Emma in place. Emma rubbed them. She could see that there where already bruises appearing from the red marks that the ropes and his hands had caused.

Emma was too scared to look at the man that was on the other side of the tent, he terrified her.

Scabior was getting his coat and boots on he occasionally glanced at the quivering girl she interested him. He had never met anyone like her. After he had finished, he made his way over to the girl, she was shaking.

He bent down and saw that she was staring at her wrists. He took her chin and lifted it up so her eyes met his. She had bright blue eyes just like his own. He stared at her for at least a minute before he realized what he was doing. She trembled as Scabior placed both of his hands on the sides of her head and pulled her forward. She gasped at the sudden movement and closed her eyes, fearful of what was going to happen next. Scabior kissed her on the forehead before he got up and left the tent.

Emma opened her eyes and couldn't stop the tears that started to flood down her face. He terrified her and so did the other men. She was shaking so much, she couldn't even move.

After about an hour Emma finally calmed down and she started to search the tent. It was the biggest tent she had ever seen, there was an old and battered table with matching chairs, a brown coloured chest of drawers and a small wardrobe. She passed the hammock that she had slept in and approached a sectioned off bit of the tent. It was a toilet and she was thankful that there was one.

She was surprised at how clean the tent was compared to the man that lived in it. Emma placed her ear to the fabric of the tent. She listened to a few men laughing and talking a couple of meters away. She was still shaken by the man and she decided to sit down on the chair that she was tied to before.

She looked at her wrists and they had become swollen. She sighed as she recalled last night's events. _"What was that stick that he was holding? How can it have produced ropes from nowhere? Who are these men? How am I going to get out of here?"_ tears started to gather in her eyes again.

It was getting dark know and a single candle was becoming her only source of light. She heard the faint sounds of laughter and talking from outside of the tent. Suddenly the tent entrance flew open and Scabior stepped inside.

"Come here beautiful." He smiled. Emma reluctantly got off the chair and slowly walked towards Scabior. Scabior took Emma's hand and pulled her out of the tent. She saw that there were five other tents circling a small campfire. She noticed that Scabior's tent was the largest maybe because he is the boss.

When they approached the fire she got strange looks of everyone. Scabior led Emma to an empty log where he sat down. Emma sat but made sure that she was as far away from Scabior as possible. She noticed that Scabior was passing plates of some sort of food around the men. He gave Emma a plate and she looked at it. It looked like a piece of chicken but she wasn't sure.

All of the men started to shovel the food into their mouths except Emma. "Come on eat up! You must be hungry." Scabior nudged Emma and she stared down at the plate. She was indeed hungry but she didn't want to eat thin thing that was on her plate.

She picked at it and ate a small section of it by the time everyone had finished. All of the men where talking but Emma wasn't listening she was to busy thinking about her mother and how she was alone and probably worried sick. Since her parents split up Emma had changed. She was always on time and organized but when her dad let things changed.

Emma's thoughts where interrupted when Scabior reached towards her and pulled her close to him by her waist. He lifted her up and placed her on his lap. All of the men sniggered and laughed, including Scabior.

Emma was petrified but she tried to hide this from her facial expressions, it didn't work. All of the men started to shout at her until Scabior said, "Now now be nice. As you can see she is a little scared at the moment." Scabior stroked her cheek, Emma jumped and shifted away.

"See, now come here love." Suddenly Scabior's lips came crashing down onto Emma's. Emma was in shock and she tried to pull away but Scabior's grip on her hair and waist where to strong. All of the men shouted and whistled but Emma was too shocked to notice.

She eventually pushed Scabior away resulting in her falling to the floor. Scabior stood up, a flash of rage raced across his eyes. And his angered features where highlighted in the glowo f the fire. All of the men surrounding them went quite.

Scabior pulled Emma off the ground by her collar, she squealed. "What did I say about not doing as I ask?" Emma was terrified. "No answer eh? Fine." Scabior slapped Emma across the face with such a force she fell to the floor.

Scabior was in complete rage. Emma lay on the floor shacking with tears leaking from her eyes. Scabior got Emma by the hood of her jacket and dragged her back into the tent. He kicked her in the ribs and a loud crack uttered from Emma's chest. Emma cried out in pain.

She stared into the ragging mans eyes. As quickly as it had come the rage in Scabior's eyes had left him. Scabior stepped back realizing what he had just done. Emma was shacking on the floor and quite quickly cried herself to sleep.

Scabior lifted Emma up and placed her in the hammock and left to join his gang outside like nothing had ever happened.

**I hope you liked it, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews. To answer one of your questions, I don't think Scabior will be Emma's dad because later in the chapter it says that her dad left and also at the end Scabior kissed Emma so I'm not so sure. But it is a good idea I love it in fact, maybe you could do a fic where Scabior's the father, thank you for reviewing though. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

Emma woke up early the next morning. As she opened her eyes she yawned causing her immense pain in her chest. Remembering what Scabior did to her last night she figured that she had a broken rib.

She slowly sat up, being careful not to cause anymore damage. She looked around to see that the tent was empty. A sudden gust of wind whistled through the trees in the forest. Emma jumped and nearly fell out of the hammock.

After the wind had passed it fell silent. Emma could here something or someone whistling outside. She thought it was the wind so relaxed but when she heard a spluttering cough she thought not. She slowly climbed out of bed wincing every time she took a step towards the edge of the tent.

Emma took a candle from the table and approached the side of the tent. She saw a silhouette from the candle light. It looked like someone was smoking but she couldn't be sure. Another gust of wind rattled through the trees, Emma jumped and dropped the candle. A small fire quickly ignited and she tried to put it out with her shoe but I didn't work.

Emma panicked. She didn't see the silhouette disappear or hear someone enter the tent. Emma was crouching down desperately trying to put the fire out when someone whispered in her ear, "Do you need any help beautiful?" Scabior asked. Emma inhaled a deep breath causing her to fall on the floor from the growing pain in the chest.

Scabior once again took the stick out of his pocket and said "aguamenti" suddenly water gushed from the stick and put the fire out. Emma led on the floor a range of emotions flowing though her, fear, wonder, disbelief, pain and so on.

"You all right my lovely?" Scabior asked. Emma was even more terrified of Scabior than earlier that day after he lashed out on her last night. Emma was still led on the floor clutching her chest. "Oh, right. Maybe I should fix that." Scabior pointed the stick at Emma. She was terrified for what was about to happen next.

Emma felt as though her lungs where filled with bubbles and within seconds her rib felt a lot better. "I'm sorry about that. But you didn't do as I asked did you, you broke rule number one in the first day! So I had to punish you and teach you a lesson darlin'." Emma was still frightened of the man that towered over her.

He helped her up and looked into her eyes again. Something in those eyes interested Scabior. He didn't know what but something. "Now go on back to bed. See you in the morning beautiful." He smirked.

She got into the hammock and she heard Scabior do the same. Neither of them slept well that night. For Emma it was the thought of what he could do to her that kept her awake and for Scabior it was her light blue eyes, scarred into his mind that kept him awake.

Scabior woke up early the next morning. He looked over to Emma's hammock and saw that she was still asleep. He slowly got out of bed, put his coat on and made his way over to Emma. He got the nearest chair and placed it close to Emma.

He sat on it and listened to her soft breathing. He noticed that she had dark circles around her eyes and her hair was messy and in her face. He got the hair and tucked it behind her ear. His finger travelled from her ear towards her mouth. He brushed his fingers across her lips.

Emma made a sudden movement that made Scabior jump. He realized that it was almost sunrise so Scabior got up and left the tent to wake the other men up. About ten minutes later he re-entered he tent with another man.

Scabior walked over to Emma and softly said her name to wake her up. Emma's eyes slowly opened to reveal Scabior leaning over her, she gasped in surprise. When Scabior walked away Emma slowly sat up. She turned her head to face the two men.

She stood up but kept her distance between the two men. "Morning beautiful, this is Theo I think you two have met before." Emma remembered that he was the man that searched her when they caught her.

"Theo will be looking after you today whilst my men and I do some jobs all right?" Scabior said. Theo walked towards Emma but Emma quickly stepped back. "She is a little scared, you know so be nice." Scabior walked over to Theo. He turned to him and pointed a finger at his face. Emma could barley hear what Scabior was saying. "And NO funny business all right? If I hear that you have so much as touched her, you will be in BIG trouble, understand?" Theo looked slightly scared but agreed.

"But what if she tries to escape boss?" Theo asked. "Just call me though this and I will be straight there." Scabior passed Theo what looked like a coin of some sort. "The only time you will come in this tent is to give Emma some food and water. The rest of the time stand guard and if there is no funny business you will be rewarded." Scabior ordered.

"Theo join the others and get some food for all of us." Scabior ordered. "Come here beautiful." Emma slowly approached Scabior. She closed his eyes as he circled her he came to a halt in front of Emma. "Open you eyes love, they really are beautiful." He smirked. Once again light blue met light blue and he stared at her for at least another minute or so.

It was like her eyes where addictive, he couldn't go a day without seeing them. He finally stopped and kissed her on the forehead. She closed her eyes and tried to hide the fear of Scabior from her face.

"I will be seeing you later beautiful." He whispered in her ear. He pulled away and strode out of the tent.

Emma was shaking. She walked over to the tent entrance and opened it lightly so only half of her face could be seen form outside. She saw all of the men circled around Scabior except Theo. He was getting some food ready or something, she couldn't really see.

Scabior gave all of the men pieces of paper before he told them to leave. Emma turned to look at Theo but when she looked back all of the other men had disappeared. Emma went back into the tent when she saw Theo coming her way.

She sat down on the chair next to the table and waited for Theo to enter. When he did he dropped a plate of food onto the table and a glass of water next to it. "Eat up, scabs orders." He said and walked out.

Emma looked down at the plate of food. It looked like a piece of stale bread and some left over meat from last night. When she thought about last night it sent a shiver down her spine.

She realized that she hadn't had a drink for about a day and she was extremely thirsty. She picked up the water and examined it. Nothing looked out of the ordinary and she drank all of it in one go. She put the glass down and in her amazement the glass filled up with water again, as if by magic.

Emma had a little more to drink before starting to eat the food. The bread was hard and dry and the meat was cold and rough but she still ate it because she was starving.

Emma started to think about her mother and how she would be worrying. _"I can't just sit here and let my mother and friends worry about me. I have to get out of here somehow. There is only one man here instead of about ten. This is my best chance to escape." _Suddenly her insides became squeezed together when she thought about what would happen if Scabior caught her. _"But I have to try. I can't just sit here and wait to be bullied or maybe even killed. I have to get out of here, today."_

Emma opened the tent entrance like she did before to find Theo building up the fire. This was her chance she had to do it now. Emma looked around the camp it was surrounded by trees she had to run. Theo bent down to pick up a log to put on the fire and Emma found her chance to escape.

She made a run for it but tripped on a peg holding the tent down. Theo heard her crash onto the leaves and turned around. "Oi you get back here!" he shouted. Emma quickly got up and ran towards the trees. Theo got the coin out of his pocket and summoned Scabior.

He appeared within seconds. "She went that way! Come on!" they both ran after her but she was a good 100 meters away. Scabior's adrenaline kicked in and he sped past Theo and became closer to Emma.

Emma sprinted down a hill until she reached the bottom to find a fast flowing river in front of her. There was no way she could jump onto the other side. She turned around to see Scabior speeding down the hill before he came to a halt just before Emma.

"You are in BIG trouble beautiful!"

**So there is chapter 3. I hope you liked it, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**So here is chapter 5. I hope you like it, thank you for all of your reviews they are giving me determination to carry on writing. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

Emma was breathing heavily. She had never run so fast in her life. "You are in BIG trouble beautiful!" Scabior shouted. Emma instinctively took a step back only to realize that there was no ground beneath her foot. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she wobbled to try to keep her balance.

Emma had to make a decision and fast. _"If I don't jump he will kill me for sure and if I do I might escape, providing that I don't fall in the ice cold river."_ She saw a rock in the middle of the river. _"If I could only step on that and then onto the other side it could work!" _

Theo had just caught up to Scabior when he started to walk towards Emma. This was her only chance. She leaped onto the rock, it was slippery and she nearly fell off but she regained her balance and managed to jump to the other side. Emma started to sprint again. Scabior had quickly jumped over the river and ran after her.

He was getting irritated now so he cast a tripping jinx and Emma fell flat on her face. Before she could move to get up Scabior had already turned her over and sat on top of her. Emma struggled Scabior grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and held them above Emma's head.

With his other had he held the stick and pointed it at Emma's face. _"I can't kill her. It's her eyes they are the only thing saving her. I have never seen anything like them. That's not to say that I will not make her suffer."_

Scabior leaned into Emma's face so their noses where almost touching and pressed the stick into Emma's cheek. "I thought I had made it clear that you should NEVER run away." Scabior whispered. Emma trembled, her eyes filled with tears and they soon escaped and ran down her face.

Scabior sat up and let her hands go. Emma started to struggle again. Scabior rolled his eyes and pointed the stick at her and said "Crucio." Emma screamed she had never felt pain like this before. It was as if her insides where on fire and thousands of knifes where stabbing her at once. Emma writhed in pain and Scabior just watched. Emma just wanted it to end. She would rather die than continue like this.

"Boss come on I think she has had enough." Theo suggested. Scabior shot a dirty look at Theo before ending the curse. Emma panted and she could hardly move. Every mussel in her body hurt. Scabior got Emma's chin in his thumb and fingers and forced Emma to look at him.

He slapped her across the face with the back of his hand. His sharp stag shaped ring cut though her pale skin revealing a long line of red across her cheek. Scabior got off Emma and left her shaking on the floor. "Stand up." Emma couldn't stand. She had no energy left in her.

Scabior lifted her up and placed her over his shoulder. Emma was so drained of energy she could hardly keep her eyes open.

When they arrived back at the camp all of the men had returned. They all looked at Scabior. "I'll be out in a minute to see how you have done and it better be good" Scabior looked at Theo. "And I will deal with you later." He spat.

Scabior entered the tent and threw Emma on the cold and hard table. He tied her hands together so tight that it hurt. He attached a long piece of rope to them and to a table leg. Emma could barely keep her eyes open when he came close to her face. "I hope this will teach you yet another lesson. Wow we are learning a lot these past couple of days aren't we?" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

He got a bottle from his draws and exited the tent. Emma still had tears leaking from her eyes but she quickly fell into a deep sleep on the table.

Emma had a dream. It was about how her life would be if she actually escaped Scabior today. It started off with her retuning home to her mother. Everything was back to normal and she went back to school. But that dream quickly became a nightmare. When she returned home from school one day she walked in the front door to see her mother led on the floor, she was dead. Scabior was sat on the stairs next to her laughing, "I told you that you would be sorry." Emma woke up screaming.

She quickly stopped when Scabior entered the tent. "Oh, we are awake now are we? Good." Scabior untied the rope on the chair leg and pulled it suddenly. Emma fell off the table and landed with a loud thump. "Come on love, dinner time."

He started to walk out of the tent dragging Emma with him. Emma quickly stood up to avoid being dragged across the forest floor. She sat down at the same spot that she did last night. Theo passed around the food. It looked similar to last night but Emma didn't care what it was she was so hungry.

Emma had her hands tied so tight that she couldn't move them. After they had all finished Scabior turned to Emma. "Oh that's right your hands are tied so you can't feed yourself. Looks like I'm going to have to do that for you." Scabior took Emma's plate and put it next to him. He pulled on the rope holding Emma's hands together so that Emma was forced to move closer to him.

Scabior got Emma's waist and lifted her up and onto his lap just like last night and smirked. "Here let me help you." All of the men laughed as Scabior picked up the food and put it at Emma's lips. "Open up." He smiled.

Emma reluctantly opened her mouth and Scabior pushed the large amount of food into Emma's mouth. She choked on the food as she tried to eat it. Scabior patted Emma's back, "there, there." She felt humiliated.

After he was finished feeding her he stroked her face and ran his fingers along the cut he had made earlier with his ring. He looked up at her. She had her eyes shut and her head down. "Look at me beautiful." He ordered. "You look shattered." He noticed that her eyes had faded and she had large dark circles around her eyes this concerned Scabior.

"Drink this." He pulled out a small flask with some sort of liquid in it. Emma knew that all eyes where on her and this made her uneasy. Emma was unsure whether to drink it or not. She didn't really have a choice. If she refused Scabior would probably blow a fuse but if she did it could be poisoned.

As Emma's hands where tied Scabior had to pour it in her mouth himself. He opened the flask and put it near Emma's face. Emma reluctantly drank the liquid. Suddenly she felt extremely tired and everything went dizzy. She was finding it difficult to sit up right and the top half of the body leaned against Scabior. The last thing she saw was Scabior smirking.

She went limp and Scabior lead her down so her head was resting on his lap. He stroked her hair and played with it. "What did you do boss?" another man asked.

"What do you think stupid? A sleeping draught obviously." Scabior looked down at Emma _"she looks so peaceful when she sleeps."_ Scabior thought.

**I hoped you liked it, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5, I hope you like it. Thank you for your reviews they are greatly appreciated. There is a little swearing in this chapter but it is covered with *******. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

Scabior stopped stroking Emma's hair and realized that he really needed to relive himself. "Oi Grayback. Hold her for a minute while I go and p***." Scabior stood up and carried her to Grayback. She was very light and Scabior found it easy to carry her.

He placed her on Grayback and all of the other men sighed at how lucky Grayback was. "Now don't wake her up and NO funny business, I know what your like." Scabior rolled his eyes.

Grayback inhaled deeply, "She smells lovely." He smiled. "Hey I mean it, NO funny business!" Scabior pointed before he walked towards the tent. Grayback stared at Emma, it was almost full moon time and Grayback couldn't resist touching Emma's cut on her cheek. He growled.

"Oi! What you doing?" Scabior shouted. "Nothing just taking advantage of this opportunity." Grayback smirked. "Well don't." Scabior angrily replied. He picked Emma up and walked over to the log.

He sat down with her and made sure that her head rested on his lap again before he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a cigarette and his wand. He put the cigarette between his lips and lit it with a tap from his wand. He took a long drag, it had been a long day.

He put his wand back into his pocket and released the smoke. "So tell me how was business today?" he continued to play with Emma's hair. He flicked the end of the cigarette and took another long drag. "Good actually, we caught three mudbloods and four muggles today." Grayback replied. "I heard you had some trouble with the girl." Grayback looked at Emma.

Scabior looked down at Emma and blew the smoke in her face. She moved her head so it was resting against his stomach. "Yeah I did but easily caught her. She got stuck down at the river, managed to jump over it but I caught up to her soon after." All of the men sniggered except Theo.

"Did you punish her? What did you do?" Grayback asked. All of the men seemed eager to find out. Theo on the other hand decided that it would be best to clear the plates away to avoid Scabior's eyes glaring at him.

"Nothing much, she's far too pretty to waste. I just roughed her up a little." Scabior sub-consciously ran his finger along the cut on Emma's face again. "Awww you should of let me have her. There would be nothing left if it was me. I would have had my fun first though." Grayback winked.

Everyone laughed except Theo who was now too far away to hear and Scabior who shot a dirty look at Grayback before taking one last drag and throwing it to the floor and stomping it out with his boot.

"Lighten up Scab. Don't pretend that we don't know what you two have been doing in that tent together!" Grayback smirked. This was the last straw for Scabior. He whipped out his wand and stood up in rage, forgetting that Emma was still on his lap.

She fell on the floor the force of her hitting the floor woke her up and she groaned. The sleeping draught still taking effect she felt very drowsy and couldn't sit up.

"DON'T YOU F***ING DARE SAY THAT AGAIN OR SO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU!" Scabior shouted. Grayback stood up and put his hands up in a surrender position. "Calm down Sca-"he joked.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOU F***ING TWAT!" Scabior shouted. Emma wasn't sure what was going on because all the noises where muffled and her vision was blurred. "CRUCIO!" Scabior pointed his wand at Grayback.

Grayback fell to the floor with such a force Emma felt the vibrations. He shuck rigorously as all of the men stared in shock. When Scabior had finished he pointed his wand at everyone else. "HAS ANYONE ELSE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY! NO?" All of the men looked terrified. "N-no boss." They all said.

Everyone knew that Scabior had severe mood swings. One minute he'd be joking with the rest of his men and the next he'd kill someone if they so much as look at him.

"Good." Scabior had calmed down a bit when Grayback finally managed to regain enough strength to sit up.

Scabior only then just realized that Emma was on the floor. He picked her up and placed her on his lap again. "I'm sorry sweetheart, Grayback was being an arse and was saying mean things about you so I had to do something." He talked to her like she was a child but Emma was too tired to notice.

Her eyelids felt heavy and she yawned loudly the effects of the sleeping draught where kicking in again. Emma slowly fell asleep again and Scabior decided to take her inside.

He lifted her up and held her in his arms. Once they reached the tent Scabior placed Emma in her hammock. He wiped the hair off of her face and kissed her on the forehead. "I won't let anyone say mean things about you my lovely. Oh no no no no." Scabior shuck his head. "No, you are far to pretty to have bad things said about you."

Scabior smiled to himself and got out another cigarette. He liked watching her sleep, it relaxed him.

**So there is chapter 5. I think it shows more of Scabior in this one, I'm not sure. Please review and tell me what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Thank you for all of your reviews, they give me drive to write more so please review. I have found it difficult to find ideas for this story and have been suffering from writers block. But I hope you like it, enjoy.**

Emma had had a long sleep last night. She woke up early in the afternoon the following day. "Wakey wakey beautiful." Scabior said. Emma opened her eyes and sat up. Scabior was sat on a chair with his feet on the table.

"Come here sweetheart." Scabior smiled. Emma got out of bed and walked towards Scabior. He took his feet off the table and leaned forwards. "Come on." He took Emma's waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Now my lovely, today I am going to let you out of this tent. Today I am going to let you cook us some dinner." Scabior pointed in Emma's face every time he said _you_. "Now in a minute you are going to sit near the fire and start. Everything you need is there."

Emma got off of Scabior and made for the exit of the tent. "Ah ah come back." He stood up and became so close to Emma that there noses where almost touching. He looked into her eyes and noticed that the dark circles surrounding them had almost disappeared and her eyes had their normal shine back in them. "Don't try to run away or anything stupid like that because I WILL be watching, understand?" Emma nodded and exited the tent.

Scabior quickly followed and placed himself in front of the tent. He leaned against the tents fabric and got out a bottle of alcohol from his pocket.

Emma sat on the floor and looked at the ingredients in front of her. She was quite grateful to be out of that tent and be in the fresh air. There was a piece of what looked like deer, a couple of carrots and some bread.

Emma started to peel the carrots with the knife when she realized that Scabior was staring at her. She suddenly felt self-conscious and forgot what she was doing and she felt a sudden sting at her finger. "Aghh." Emma sighed.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Scabior was suddenly behind Emma and he made her jump. "Oh its n-nothing." Emma looked at her finger. It was only a little cut. "No no come here." Emma stood up and approached Scabior.

"Awww let me kiss it better." Scabior took Emma's finger and examined it. He licked the blood around her finger and kisses the cut, Emma flinched. The tangy metallic taste was still in his mouth when he said, "There there all better?" Emma nodded and sat down. She continued to peel the carrots.

"Now I am going for a fag for a few minutes, care to join me?" Scabior asked.

"I-I don't smoke." Emma replied. Emma always found smoking disgusting. She once tried it at a friend's house and was nearly sick. "All right but your missing out." Scabior left and made his way into the trees.

Emma watched his for a while before he was out of sight. There was something about him that interested Emma. She had never seen anyone who dressed in such a way, but it wasn't that. No it was something else. It was his eyes.

Suddenly the sent of iron filled his nostrils. His eyes widened and he turned around to see Emma sitting on her own, cutting the food. He couldn't restrain himself, it was nearly full moon time and Grayback was hungry.

He checked if Scabior was around before he approached Emma. He bent down behind her so that his mouth was almost touching her ear. "You should be more careful with knives, there sharp." Emma froze.

Grayback pushed Emma so she was led on the floor facing him. Grayback straddled Emma and inhaled deeply. Emma was petrified he scared her more that Scabior did. Grayback held one of her hands in both of his. He stared at the cut that Emma had accidently previously made. Grayback got Emma's wrist and held it tightly so her veins where more visible. He relished in the thought of ripping them out. He got his sharpest nail and dug into her skin, Emma squealed. Grayback pulled her arm closer and he licked the blood pouring out of her wrist.

Suddenly he stopped. He could here Scabior coughing which meant that he would be close. Grayback got out of his pocket another long stick and muttered a few words. Suddenly Emma's wrist stopped bleeding.

Grayback came into Emma's face, his breathing was quick and his breath smelt like rotting meat. "If you so much as mention this little incident to Scabior I will tear you limb from limb, understand?" Emma was to shaken to speak so she just nodded. Grayback lifted off of Emma and strode away, just as Scabior had appeared.

Emma was fighting an inside battle to try to stop the tears from flowing out of her body. She managed to contain herself when Scabior came over.

"You all right beautiful, are you cold?" he could see that Emma was shaking. "I-I'm fine." He bent down to give Emma a kiss when he realized that her wrist had been cut. "What happened to you sweetheart?" Scabior showed an expression of concern.

"Oh, n-nothing. I just accident cut myself again." Emma said. "Well maybe you should stay away from the knives a bit love." He joked. But Emma knew that deep inside Scabior wasn't joking he was very concerned. "Well I've almost finished now. I just need to put the meat on the fire to cook and the carrots in a pan of water to cook and it should be done in about an hour. Is that all right?" Emma asked.

"Yeah yeah that's fine, but im just gunna keep watch if you don't mind." Scabior sat down on a log close to Emma. She couldn't fight it any more a few tears slipped from her eyes and slid down her face. Inside Scabior was extremely worried about Emma.

**Well there you go chapter 6. I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**So here is chapter 7, I hope you like it and please review. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

When Emma had finished cooking the meal Scabior gathered all of his men around the fire. Emma handed the plates out and tried not to make eye contact with any of the men. When she gave grayback the plate he growled. Emma immediately shut her eyes and quickly moved onto Scabior.

There was something about Scabior that gave Emma a sense of security. Even though he did kidnap her she felt safest when she was close to him. Grayback continued to stare at Emma when she sat down next to Scabior. She tried her best not to notice it but it was as if his eyes burned though her skin.

Emma suddenly felt uncomfortable as she looked down and her wrist. She dragged her finger along the cut. This did not go unnoticed by Scabior. "Come here love." He wrapped his arm around Emma's waist and pulled her in. He saw that Emma closed her eyes and she wasn't comfortable. To Emma's surprise Scabior didn't pull her onto her lap. He just made her sit close to him so that they where touching slightly.

Emma was grateful. "Emma's made this meal all by herself today haven't you" Scabior smiled and he affectionately squeezed her waist. "Y-yeah." Emma replied. Scabior frowned. He could see that Emma was troubled. _"I can't see why. Maybe because I snatched her and kept her as a sort of pet, but maybe not. Maybe she needs cheering up." _Scabior could see that her clothes where dirty and her hair was a mess._ "Maybe a fresh change of clothes and a hairbrush. Yeah girls like that sort of stuff."_

Emma slowly started to eat her food. She was too scared to look up. She hated Grayback's big and dirty yellow eyes staring at her like she was a piece of meat. His eyes and all of the other men's eyes where full of hatred and darkness, all except Scabior's.

His eyes where quite similar to her own. They where like deep pools of light blue and on the outside of the iris were a shade of dark grey. They where full of mystery and she couldn't explain her attraction to them. When she was younger she was told by her mother that she had beautiful and a rare type of eye colour. It was so strange to see someone else with almost exactly the same colour.

When they had finished the food Scabior leaned across to Emma and whispered into her ear. "Do you want to come with me to have a fag?" Emma pulled away, "But I don't smoke." She replied.

"I know I mean you can just walk with me you know. We can…. Talk." Scabior suggested. Emma would do anything to get away from Grayback so she agreed. Scabior ordered his men to do some things and then he joined Emma.

They walked though the forest for about 10 minutes before Scabior decided to break the silence. "So, you all right beautiful?" Scabior said awkwardly. "Yeah" Emma replied. Scabior got out a cigarette and lit it with his wand.

"What is that?" Emma spoke before she could even think about what she was saying. Scabior took the cigarette out of his mouth and looked at his wand. "This? Well it's a wand."

"A what?" Emma was confused. She only heard of wands before when little kids pretended to be witches and wizards.

"Oh god you don't know anything do you muggles?" Scabior joked. "What's a muggle?" Emma again questioned. Scabior rolled his eyes and turned to Emma. He held onto her arms, "There's lots of stuff you don't know. Right where to start. Ahh yes, let's just get to the point. Wizards and witches, magic and all that stuff is real. I am a wizard and you are a muggle, a person with no magic ability. This is a wand, it's magical. You can do things with it for example, _wingardium leviosa." _

Emma suddenly felt her feet lift off the ground. She was levitating in mid air. "Oh my god. Put me down, please." She giggled. Scabior smiled this was the first time he had heard her laugh. He let Emma down and caught her. "See, now there's this whole complicated thing about war and the dark lord and a boy called Harry Potter. But that's too complicated for even me to understand." He smiled.

There was a moment. Just as Emma was about to lift off of Scabior where their eyes met. It was as if time itself had stopped. They both just stared into one another's eyes until Emma almost fell over because of the position they where in. They both stood up properly and continued to walk.

Emma had completely forgotten about everything that had happened recently until she looked at her wrist again. The cut had split and it had started to bleed again. Emma tried to cover it up but Scabior sensed that she was trying to hide something.

"Come here." Scabior looked at her wrist. "That must of hurt, here." Scabior reached into his pocket and pulled out an old rag. He wrapped it around her wrist and kissed it when he was done. Emma flinched.

"You know that man, the one that's really tall and large." Emma said. "Grayback?" Scabior questioned.

"Yeah. Is he a wizard to?" Emma asked. Scabior was puzzled why Emma would ask about Grayback. "Yeah but he is also a werewolf. You know they turn into a werewolf when it's a full moon and kill anyone in there path, friend or foe. Werewolf's like blood to." Scabior explained.

Emma flinched and touched her wrist. "You all right sweetheart?" Scabior walked towards Emma and gave her a hug. At first Emma was surprised that he would do something like that but then she leaned into his chest. Scabior put his chin on her head. "Blimey you're freezing. Come on we better go back. I told them that I was only going for a fag they might be curious to what we have been doing." He winked. Emma just stared at him with a disapproving look as they started to make their way back to the camp.

**Well there you go, chapter 7. I hoped you liked it and please review. I love you guys you're feeding me energy to write more when you give me reviews, please tell me what you think, thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated as soon as I have before but I have been really busy so I'm sorry. I hope you like it and please review I love you guys. When I get a review it makes me really happy and I really want to write more so please review. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

"So, what is your job? I mean like what do you do for a living?" Emma questioned. Scabior looked at Emma. He reached across to Emma and put his arm around her and played with her hair. "Well I'm the leader of a group of snatchers. Before you ask, snatchers are people that capture muggles, mudbloods and blood traitors and bring them into the ministry. They usually go to Azkaban prison or sometimes if they are useless they don't even make it there."

Emma pulled away from Scabior. _"How could they do such a thing! That's horrible a-and wrong. Oh my god why am I letting him put his arm around me? Oh that's right because if I don't he will probably break another rib."_ Emma stepped away from Scabior and tried to keep her distance from him but it was proving difficult.

"Then why didn't you send me to the ministry?" Emma looked at Scabior. Scabior stopped, he was shocked. Not because she asked the question but because he didn't know the answer. "Err I dunno, just because….. I felt like it. And because I took a fancy to you, beautiful." He smirked. He walked over to Emma and hugged her. Emma felt uncomfortable again and closed her eyes.

Scabior kissed her on the forehead and looked down at her. Scabior once again could see that she was uncomfortable. He sighed, _"Why does she always look so depressed. Five minutes ago she was in the air and laughing and now she's gone all quiet and her eyes are closed."_

Scabior was getting sick of her mood swings, they where almost as bad as his own. He got her chin between his thumb and fingers and forced her to look at him. Their eyes met and they stared at each other again. Every time they looked at each other it was as if time stopped. They where both attracted to one another's eyes in different ways.

Emma felt that every time she looked at his eyes she suddenly felt secure even though he had just told her that he was a snatcher. Every time Scabior looked at her eyes it was like all of the stress that he has been under disappeared. It was strange for both of them and they had never met anyone like each other.

Scabior broke the stare by looking at the small light ahead of them. "Come on we are nearly back now." Scabior put his arm around Emma and continued to walk. "Right you go and get yourself ready for bed whilst I go do some things." Scabior walked over to some of his men and Emma made her way back to the tent. As she walked she got strange looks off of some of the men. She decided to ignore them and go inside of the tent.

When she entered she ran straight to the bathroom. She forgot that she really needed the toilet until now. After she was done she looked into the mirror. Her hair was messy and dirty and her clothes where about the same. Her shirt had ripped when she fell over after jumping across the river and her jeans had mud on the knees and at the bottom of her legs.

She sighed, _"If only I had a hair brush and a clean change of clothes and maybe a wash in a lake or something I would feel so much better."_ Emma rubbed her eyes and yawned. When she opened her eyes she saw a figure in the mirror. She whipped around and saw Grayback only a few meters away. He looked up and smiled at her.

Emma backed away until she was touching the fabric of the tent. "W-what are you d-doing in here?" Emma tried to sound confidant but failed. Grayback smirked and walked towards her. There was nothing Emma could do. If she shouted for help Grayback said that he would tear her apart.

"Nothing I just came to admire the view." He smiled. Grayback looked at her feet and made his way up to her face. He stepped closer and grabbed a piece of her hair. He pulled it out and Emma squealed.

He put the piece of hair to his face and he smelled it. There was a noise outside and it sounded like Scabior was on his way. "I am going to keep this as a souvenir." He smiled. Grayback turned and disappeared out of thin air. Emma figured that it was some sort of magic.

Emma rubbed where Grayback had pulled the hair out of her head and a few tears slipped down her face. She quickly wiped them away before Scabior walked in. He had something in a bag. "Come here love." He pulled out of the bag a green jacket, sliver tank top and black jeans. He also pulled out some matching emerald green undergarments and a hair brush.

"I hope this makes you feel better, got some of my men to get you some before. You can have a wash in the river tomorrow if you want. Emma smiled and took the clothing and brush. "Thank you, but if you don't mind I will save them for tomorrow when I am nice and clean."

"You must know that I demand payment." He smirked. _"Oh god what is he going to do!"_ Emma thought. He sat down and beckoned Emma to sit on his lap. Emma did what she was told and Scabior played with her hair.

Scabior gave Emma a stern look before his lips once again came crashing down onto hers. This time Emma was half expecting it. When his lips touched hers it was like an electric shock had passed from his body to hers. Emma wanted to avoid getting slapped in the face and kicked in the ribs again so she let him do what he wanted.

After he was finished he pulled back and smiled. "The payment is fair." He smirked. Emma had forgotten about Grayback as soon as his lips touched hers. Emma leaned into Scabior and pressed her head against his chest. She could hear his steady breathing and she could feel Scabior playing with her hair.

She almost immediately fell asleep. Scabior kept Emma led on him for another half an hour before his need for a cigarette became too great. He carefully stood up and lifted Emma into his arms at the same time.

He slowly placed her into her hammock and he wiped her hair off of her face and kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep tight beautiful." He walked out of the tent and lit a cigarette. _"What a beautiful girl."_

**Well there is chapter 8, I hoped you liked it. Please review, I love you guys so please review it's only nice .**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9. I hope you like it, I don't own anything, enjoy.**

Emma woke up early the next morning. She got out of the hammock and tiptoed past Scabior so not to wake him up. After she had finished in the bathroom she walked over to the table to see Scabior sitting there biting his nails.

He looked up to see Emma looking at her new clothes. "Oh morning beautiful." He smirked. Emma just smiled back at him. She looked down at her clothes again, _"I desperately need a wash or something." _She thought.

"You want something beautiful?" Scabior questioned. "Yes actually, last night you said that I could have a wash in the river." Emma replied. "As a matter of fact I did. Well all right then little miss eager we will walk down in a minute." Scabior said.

Emma picked up her clean clothes and got a towel from the bathroom, it was only small but it would do. "Right come on then." Scabior walked out of the tent and Emma followed. Scabior walked up to some of his men. Emma thought that it was best to stay put, especially when Grayback was one of them.

All of the men except Scabior disappeared and Scabior motioned Emma to come over. Emma recognised the way to the river. It was the same place that she tried to escape from a couple of days ago.

When they reached the river bank Emma put her clothes next to a tree. She stared at Scabior, _"There is no way in hell I am going to get undressed in front of him!"_ Emma thought. "Well come on I haven't got all day." Scabior gestured his hands to Emma.

"I am not going to get undressed in front of you. Look away or something." Emma shouted. "All right, calm down love. I will walk up there and close my eyes all right?" Scabior pointed to half way up the hill.

Emma was unsure if he could still she her but this was the best privacy that she was going to get so she started to get undressed. All she had left on where her undergarments and a small top. After she took her top off she walked up to the rivers edge. She had no idea how cold the water was so she put her foot in. she gasped because it was surprisingly warm.

Emma didn't hear Scabior walked up behind her. _"Jesus Christ! Her body is just so, so perfect, blimey." _Scabior felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach as he approached her. He was so close that his lips where almost touching her ear. "Well hello beautiful." He smirked. Emma screamed, she whipped around and lost her footing. She fell into the water with a great splash.

When Emma surfaced Scabior laughed at her. "It's not funny! I could have hurt myself a-and why did you come down from the hill?" Emma shouted. Scabior bent down, "I wanted a closer look." He winked. Emma splashed water in his face and he stumbled and fell on his backside.

"I am going to get you back beautiful!" he joked.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do?" Emma questioned. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." He smirked. Scabior stood up and sat himself down in front of a tree. He leaned against the bark and admired the beauty before him.

Emma dived under water in an effort to shield herself from Scabior's piercing eyes. She washed all of the mud off of her body and out of her hair. She made her way over to the river bank and dried her face on the towel. She slowly got out of the river. She was shocked by the sudden change in temperature.

She was freezing and she quickly wrapped the towel around her shivering body. She reached down to get her clothes to realize that they weren't there. She searched the rest of the surrounding ground before standing up. Right in front of her eyes was Scabior stood up leaning against a tree with Emma's clothes in his hand.

"Looking for these?" he smirked. "You give me those now!" Emma shouted. She lunged forwards and attempted to grab the clothing. Scabior jumped out of the way. "If you want them your going to have to get them." He smiled. Emma ran towards Scabior. He quickly began to run in the opposite direction.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Emma shouted there was a tinge of amusement in her voice. "Fine I will make it easier for you." Scabior ran considerably slower but Emma could barely keep up with him. Her towel kept slipping and her toes where going numb. She finally gave up and sat where Scabior was sat before. She crossed her arms and legs in frustration.

Scabior walked over to Emma. He had an amused look on his face. "Here." He passed the clothes to Emma. She smiled and took the clothing. She stood up and said, "Turn around."

Scabior looked into Emma's eyes. "No." he smirked.

"Turn around now Scabior."

Scabior was shocked. He had never heard her say his name before. "No."

"NOW" Emma shouted.

"No." Scabior replied. He was very amused at this point.

"FINE." Emma stepped away from Scabior and turned around herself in order to hide most of her body. She made sure that the small towel was securely fastened around her chest. She slipped her wet panties off and quickly slipped the emerald green ones on. She then put her jeans on. This was proving difficult because she also had to make sure that the towel hiding her body from the man behind her didn't slip off.

Scabior was entranced by the view before him, _"Bloody hell she's well... she's beautiful, Christ."_ Scabior once again felt the butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

Emma carefully put the remainder of her clothing on and then turned to Scabior. She dried her hair as best she could but she knew that she had a brush at the camp and she would sort it out then.

The sliver tank top hugged her body and the jacket enhanced her chest area. Her jeans also hugged her legs. Scabior defiantly approved of her new clothes. Emma picked up her dirty ones and screwed them up into a ball.

"Right are we off then?" Emma questioned. Scabior looked as though he was in some kind of trance. Emma clicked in his face and Scabior snapped out of his daydream about Emma. "Come on." Emma said.

"Y-yeah, l-lets go." Scabior said. No other girl had every entranced Scabior like that before. Scabior put his arm around Emma and kissed her on the forehead. _"Bloody hell."_ Scabior thought.

**Well there you go chapter 9, I hoped you liked it, please review and tell me what you think. You can ask me anything, if you have any queries about the story that I haven't made clear. All reviews welcome, but please be kind. Thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10, I hope you like it. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

"Thank you." Emma unexpectedly said. "For what my lovely?" Scabior asked. "Well for letting me go in the river and for these clothes." Emma pulled her top down a bit and Scabior, being taller than Emma looked straight down the low top. "Well that's all right love. I personally think you suit those clothes, they show off you're… body parts." He smiled.

Emma looked up and Scabior with a disapproving look on her face. She pulled her top up again and ruined Scabior's view. He sighed and looked up to see that they where back at the camp.

"I'm just going to make up a fire. You go and put your clothes away." Scabior ordered. Emma walked into the tent as Scabior loaded logs into a pile. She put the clothes down and got her hair brush from her hammock. _"This is going to take ages to get all of these knots out." _Emma sighed. Emma ran her fingers through her hair before exciting the tent.

Scabior lit the fire using his wand and sat down on one of the logs. Emma sat down next to Scabior and he smiled. Emma started to brush the knots out of her dirty blonde hair. She had very fine and medium length hair. It was always difficult to brush but not as difficult as it was proving to be today.

Emma flinched every time she pulled on a knot. Scabior took the brush from Emma's hand. "Here let me help." Emma was unsure what to do, but agreed anyway. Scabior put the brush beside him and put his hands around Emma's waist. Emma gave Scabior a questioning look. He smiled back at her and lifted her onto his lap.

He picked up the brush and started to untangle her hair. To Emma's surprise he was quite gentle. After he had finished one side of her hair he asked, "Could you turn around love?" emma slowly started to turn but when she got half way Scabior opened his legs and emma slipped though them and landed on the floor, her head and neck between his legs.

Emma gasped and turned around. "What did you do that for?" Emma questioned. Scabior smirked, "I need to do the back of your head don't I?" Scabior smiled. Emma crossed her legs and played with a twig that was in front of her. She felt like a child, playing with a twig but it kept her entertained.

It took a good 10 minutes before Scabior hand finished her back of her head. "Come on love." He put both of his arms under Emma's and lifted her up. He turned her to the other side before starting to brush again.

After he was finished he said, "Look at me beautiful." Emma turned her head. "No properly." Scabior smiled. He lifted Emma up and turned her so she was facing him. Her legs where dangling behind him and her chest was almost touching his.

"Now look you're all bright, shiny and new again." Scabior picked a piece of Emma's hair and tucked it behind her ear. It was shiny and soft and Scabior ran his fingers though it a couple of times.

They looked into each others eyes and again it was like time itself had stopped. The stare was broken when a loud crack sounded behind Emma. They both looked to see all of Scabior's men appear including Grayback. Scabior looked at Emma and kissed her on the forehead before placing her on the log. He walked over to his men.

Emma watched as Scabior talked to them. One of the men handed Scabior a bag of what looked like money. He walked towards the tent. Emma suddenly felt very uncomfortable. The man she felt safe around had gone from view and she was left alone with Grayback and the other men. She thought that all of them hated her especially Theo.

Suddenly Emma felt herself fall backwards off of the log. _"How did that happen? I swear that wasn't me." _Emma opened her eyes to see Grayback towering over her. Emma gasped and tried to get up but she was paralyzed with fear. "Need any help miss?" he growled. Emma was petrified she shook her head.

"Oh I think you do." Grayback grabbed hold of Emma's wrist and pulled her up. He held her wrist so tightly she knew that she would have a bruise there later. He inhaled a deep breath and opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted. "Oi Grayback! What do you think you are doing!" Scabior walked out of the tent and towards Emma and Grayback.

"Nothing, she fell and I was being polite and helped her up." Grayback replied. Scabior scowled at Grayback before he turned to Emma. "Is that true?" he asked. Emma looked at Grayback. His eyes glared at her and Emma knew that she was going to have to lie to Scabior in order to keep her body intact.

"Y-yes, I slipped off of the log and he helped me up." Emma held onto her throbbing wrist. "All right BUT" he turned to Grayback and pointed a finger into his face. "If I see or hear any funny business I WILL do something about it." Scabior motioned Grayback to join the others.

Emma sat down, still shaking. "You will have to forgive Grayback. It's a full moon tomorrow and he gets a bit restless." Emma nodded. Scabior stroked Emma's face and pulled out two bottles labelled firewiskey. "Here." He passed one of them to Emma.

"What is it?" Emma asked. Scabior almost chocked on his drink. "You don't know what it is? Its alcohol." Emma nodded her head. "Don't tell me, you have never drunk alcohol before have you?" Emma shook her head.

"Well," Scabior chuckled, "This is pretty strong. How old are you anyway?" Emma opened the bottle and sniffed the liquid. "14" Emma answered. Scabior chocked on his drink again. "14! Blimey you look older than that." Scabior was shocked about how young she was. He was 26 over 10 years older than her._ "Blimey!"_ "Anyway drink up."

Emma swallowed the liquid. It was like nothing she had ever tasted before. A burning sensation quickly followed as an after taste, but she surprisingly liked it. _"I doubt it will take that much to make this one drunk. It will be funny to watch." _Scabior smirked to himself imagining her drunk.

**Well there is chapter 10. I hoped you like it, please review and tell me what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11. Thank you for all of your reviews they are greatly appreciated. Thank you ILOVESCABIOR especially because your review made me write this chapter tonight instead of tomorrow so keep reviewing and you will get more chapters . I don't own anything, enjoy.**

Darkness was fast approaching. Everyone gathered around the fire and Theo handed out the plates of food. Scabior put his hands around Emma's waist and pulled her next to him. He put his arm over her and they began to eat their food.

Emma tried to keep her head down to avoid the stares coming from Grayback and some other men. She was starving and she quickly ate the food.

When they had finished eating Emma had also finished her first bottle of firewiskey. Emma got up and collected the plates and empty bottles. She walked over to where the food had been prepared and placed the rubbish there. On her way back she stumbled a few times. She sat down and saw Scabior get another bottle of firewiskey out. "Here have another one beautiful." Scabior placed another bottle into Emma's hands. She had already become a little dizzy and she leaned on Scabior for support.

"Oi scab, why don't we get another?" Grayback questioned. All of the men had slightly angered facial expressions and there was a feeling of jealousy emitting from all of the men. Emma had already drunk half of her second bottle. "Oi Grayback, shut up! She's special. Aren't you beautiful?" He hugged Emma and she burped in return. Emma laughed and drank some more.

After the second bottle Emma felt very dizzy. She had never felt like this before. Emma leaned back and fell off the log and onto the cold forest floor. She burst out laughing, "You all right here love?" Scabior was highly amused by Emma at the moment and so where most of the men around them.

He pulled her up and placed her on his lap. She couldn't stop laughing. Emma finished her second bottle. "C-can" she hiccoughed and giggled. "Can I h-have some more p-please?" she was still laughing. Scabior smiled back at her, "All right here you can have the rest of mine." He gave Emma the bottle and Emma leaned into Scabior.

She kissed him on the lips. She caught Scabior off guard but he still enjoyed it. It was as if Emma had completely forgotten the other men surrounding the fire. She was only focused on Scabior. Emma broke the kiss when she spilt some of her drink. She found this highly amusing and burst out laughing again. Scabior was thoroughly enjoying tonight's entertainment.

Emma gulped down the rest of Scabior's drink. She hiccoughed loudly and made everyone jump. She giggled and yawned loudly. "I think you have had enough to drink tonight eh? Maybe you should go inside and sleep it off yeah?" Scabior suggested. As much as he wanted Emma to stay he didn't want her to feel any worse tomorrow morning.

"O-okay." Emma climbed off Scabior and took a few steps in the right direction before she lost her footing and fell flat on her face. "You all right beautiful?" Scabior asked. He couldn't hold back the laughs.

"I'm tired." Emma yawned. "Well maybe you should go to bed." Scabior replied.

"But I can't." Emma moaned. Scabior got up and walked towards Emma. He bent down and said, "Fine I will carry you." Emma stopped him. "NOOOOO. Pleaseeeeeeee I want to stay with youuuuuu. Pleaseeeeeeee. I will be good." Emma put on her best puppy dog eyes. "I promise. Pretty pretty please with cherries on top."

"Fine, but you try to get to sleep on me all right?" Scabior compromised. "Okay dokay." Emma replied. Scabior lifted Emma up and put her over his shoulder. "WEEEEEEEEEE" Emma shouted.

Scabior sat down and led Emma out along the log and made sure that her head was resting on his lap. He played with her hair and Emma laughed and moved about a lot. "Calm down love. You need to get some sleep otherwise you will regret it tomorrow." Emma giggled and closed her eyes.

"And you guys. You need to go to bed to. I am sure you will have a long day tomorrow, especially you Grayback." Scabior ordered. All of the men cleared off into their tents and Scabior was left alone with Emma.

"It's just you and me beautiful." Scabior continued to play with her hair. Emma giggled and turned her head so she was looking up at Scabior. He stroked her face. Emma closed her eyes and smiled. She yawned and moved closer to his body.

"You're nice Scabior." Emma said. "Err thanks Emma. _*coughs* _I mean beautiful." Scabior replied. Emma giggled because he used her real name.

"Go to sleep now come on. I don't want you waking up too hung over tomorrow." Scabior said. Emma sat up and kissed him on the cheek before falling back down onto his lap. Scabior was shocked but smiled back at her. Emma closed her eyes.

Scabior waited until she was still before he lit a cigarette. He stayed outside with Emma for at least an hour before he finally decided to go inside. He carried Emma to her hammock and gently placed her into it. He wiped the hair from her face and noticed that she had a little mud on her face from when she fell over.

He didn't want to ruin her nice clean and beautiful face so he got a damp cloth and gently wiped off the dirt. Emma moved a bit, _"Oh God please don't wake up please! I will never get her to sleep if she wakes up now!"_ Emma became still again Scabior exhaled a breath of relief. He kissed her on the forehead before retiring to his own bed for a good nights sleep.

**So there is chapter 11 I hoped you liked it. Please review and thank you for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12, thank you thank you thank you for your reviews. You have no idea how much they mean to me. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

"Beautiful, wakey wakey" Scabior stroked Emma's face. Emma opened her eyes slightly and turned her head to Scabior. She groaned. She had never had a headache as bad as this before. "Come on sweetheart I have made you a drink." He smiled.

Emma slowly sat up. She had to close her eyes to stop her head spinning. Scabior walked over to the table and sat down on one of the chairs. Emma saw that he had made what looked like tea. Emma slumped out of the hammock and walked over to the table. She sat down and Scabior passed her a mug of weak tea.

"T-thank you." Emma yawned. She took a large gulp. She smiled as the warm liquid ran down her throat. "What happened last night?" Emma questioned. "Do you not remember anything?" Scabior asked. "All I remember is falling off a log, oh god. What happened?" Emma questioned. _"Oh god please don't say I did something stupid."_ Emma thought.

"Well." Scabior smirked. "Oh please tell me." Emma begged. Scabior was enjoying this. "Let's just say…" he teased. "Well you fell over again, fell asleep on my lap, and drank the rest of my firewiskey and…" Scabior paused. "Kissed me." He whispered.

"WHAT?" Emma could not believe her ears. "Twice." Scabior coughed. Emma had a very strange look on her face somewhere between disbelief and pure shock. Scabior had to put his hand over his mouth to try to hide the laughs.

Emma smacked her head on the table only making her headache worse. Emma grunted, "It wasn't that bad. I mean come on there are plenty of other things that you could have done." Scabior tried to reassure her but it only made her feel worse.

"Hey I have something for that headache of yours." Scabior got up and walked to a chest of draws. He opened the top draw and rummaged through it. Scabior pulled out a small bottle with a green liquid in it. "Beware it does make you drowsy especially if you are only young. Come here." Scabior sat down.

Emma got up and walked towards him. He gave her the bottle and said, "One drop should do the trick." Emma opened the bottle and examined the liquid inside of it. She tipped a small amount into her mouth. It tasted like rotten eggs and she quickly swallowed it.

Suddenly everything went dizzy and Emma could barely stand up. "Careful love." Scabior stood up and put his hands out to catch Emma. Emma stumbled and fell into his arms. Scabior sat down with Emma on his lap. Her head was resting on his chest, "That's it love, I didn't think it would take that strong of an effect but you are a lot younger than me. Your headache gone?" Emma realized that her headache had in fact gone and now all she felt was dizziness and tiredness.

"Y-Yeah." Emma replied. She wanted to get off of Scabior but she had no strength left. Scabior played with Emma's hair. Strangely Emma liked it when he did that it relaxed both of them.

After about half an hour the drowsiness was wearing off. "Scabior."

"Yes?" Scabior replied. "Do you have a family?" Emma questioned. Scabior thought that this was a bizarre question to ask. He didn't know if it was one of the side effects of the potion he just gave her or she genuinely wanted to know.

"Well my mother died when she gave birth to me and my father was sentenced to life in Azkaban prison when I was 14 from killing a muggle family. He eventually died and I had to live in an orphanage when I wasn't at Hogwarts." Scabior replied.

So many things where going through Emma's head at that moment. _"Oh my gosh, how can he have lived though that? What is Hogwarts? And the thing that bothers me the most, how can he just say it like that without getting upset? How can someone keep all of their emotions bottled up that much? Maybe that's why he became a kidnapper or whatever he called it. And maybe that's the reason for all the sudden mood swings and aggressiveness. "_ Emma thought.

"What about you beautiful?" Scabior asked. "What me? Oh well, my father left my mother and I when I was 11. And well I have no brothers or sisters and my grandma and granddad recently died in a car crash." Emma replied. She still couldn't get over the fact of how horrible Scabior's childhood must have been.

Emma suddenly stood up and made Scabior jump. "Sorry but nature calls." Emma smiled. "Well I need to check on my men and send them out on a few jobs so I will be back in about 10 minutes." Scabior relied.

After Emma had finished something shiny caught her eyes when she walked past Scabior's chest of draws. She walked over to see numerous trinkets and knickknacks. She ran her finger across all of them until she came to a blue box. She opened the lid and inside was a fairy spinning around and a cute tune uttered from the bottom of the box.

It was a music box. Emma stared at the fairy and was entranced. She had one just like this when she was younger except hers was pink. "You found something you fancy love?" Emma quickly shut the boxes lid and turned around. She was too entranced by the box she didn't hear Scabior come in.

"N-no, I was just looking. Where did you get these from?" Emma questioned. "You know from here and there." Emma knew exactly what he meant. He found these things from the houses of people that he had kidnapped. Emma frowned, "Something wrong beautiful?" Emma shook her head. "Well all right then come on you can help me collect fire wood, it's supposed to be cold tonight.

He held out a hand and Emma took it. They exited the tent and made their way into the forest.

**Well there you go, I hoped you liked it. Please review its only kind. Thank you for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Thank you for you reviews :) I really appreciate them. Thank you ****bethdelusional for giving me this idea :).**** Warning some swearing but covered with *****. Here is chapter 13 I hope you like it. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

Scabior and Emma collected fire wood for about an hour before deciding to call it quits and return back to camp. On the way back Emma dropped one of the branches. She tried to pick it up resulting in all of them falling out of her arms and onto the floor. Scabior laughed and gave his pile to Emma. He picked up Emma's scattered branches, "Thank you." Emma smiled "Your welcome beautiful."

When they got back to the camp Emma walked over to the fire pit and dropped her pile of wood next to the fire. Scabior did the same before saying. "I'll set up the fire. Could you be a darlin' and go fetch us some water? There's a jug and two glasses next to the chest of draws."

Emma nodded and entered the tent. She picked up the glasses and jug and turned to exit the tent again but stopped. There was something that caught her eye. She turned around again so she was facing the chest of draws and walked over to it. She put the jug and glasses down and picked up a watch.

It was a sliver and thick watch with a large face._ "This looks familiar." _Emma examined the watch. She turned the face over to reveal an engraving.

_To dad merry Christmas love Emma xxx_

Emma gasped, _"This is the watch I gave my father on Christmas when I was eleven." _She put the watch down when she heard Scabior come in. "You all right love? What's keeping you?" Scabior asked.

"Scabior, how long have you been in the snatcher business?" Emma asked. Scabior was taken back. "Four years, why?" Scabior asked._ "Four years! That mean that he might, oh god please no." _ "No reason." Emma paused. "Did you know anyone called David Jones?" Emma asked.

"Is he a muggle?" Scabior replied. "What? Oh yeah." Emma briefly forgot what a muggle was. She was dreading to know what he was about to say next. "Oh yeah, he was my first person I snatched. Hey I took this off him." Scabior pointed at the watch. "Why do you ask? Did you know him or something?" Scabior looked at Emma she looked as though she was about to burst into tears.

"You all right beautiful?" Scabior reached out a hand. Emma stepped back, "H-he is my father." A few tears escaped Emma's eyes. "Oh god, love I didn't know." Scabior stepped towards Emma but she stepped back.

"Don't touch me! I-I thought when my father left that it was because he didn't love me anymore. The night he disappeared he had an argument with my mother. It wasn't though was it? No because you took him away from me and my mother, all for some coins! Y-you disgust me." Emma's cheeks where now soaking wet with tears.

"Emma please-"Scabior hated himself inside. "NO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Emma shouted she grabbed the watch off of the chest, glared at Scabior and stormed out of the tent. Scabior followed her because he had to make sure that she didn't leave the camp. She didn't she just sat down on one of the logs and sobbed.

Scabior stopped at the tent entrance and stared at her. _"F***ing hell! What the hell am I supposed to do now? She is NEVER going to speak to me again! S***! What should I do? Go over to her or stay back? S***!" _Scabior stormed back into the tent and kicked the chest of draws in frustration before sitting down on a chair and thinking of ways to get out of this mess.

Emma looked at the watch she couldn't stop crying. _"All this time I thought he left because he didn't love us anymore but NO it was because that stupid snatcher had to take him away from us for a few coins. I hate him so much there aren't even words to describe how much I despise him! What am I still doing here? I should run now while I still have a chance. I don't care what he does to me if he catches he I would rather die than stay here with him!"_ Emma put the watch on her wrist she stroked the face of it before she stood up and turned away from the camp and towards the forest.

"Where are you going?" Scabior appeared from the tent. "I AM LEAVING!" Emma shouted. She turned and started to run away from the man who most certainly killed her father. Emma had never run so fast in her life. She raced through the forest and jumped over fallen trees and stumps. Scabior ran after her a thousand thoughts running through his head.

"_Why don't I just kill her so she can join her father? Why don't I just let her go? Why is everything so complicated! Wait, I HAVE GOT IT!" _ Scabior ran as fast as he could to catch up to Emma. When he was close enough to fire and accurate jinx he shouted "STUPERFY!" the spell hit her straight in the back. She tumbled to the floor unconscious.

Scabior raced over and checked that she was okay. He bent down and wiped away the tears and stroked her face. He noticed that she had a small cut on the forehead from the fall so he dabbed it. He kissed the back of her hand before he took the watch from her wrist and put it in his pocket. He stood up and pointed his wand at her.

"I am sorry beautiful. _Obliviate._"

**Awww is it just me or did you find that chapter really sad :(. Thank you again ****bethdelusional for giving me the idea of Scabior snatching Emma's father. :) ****Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14, thank you for your reviews and happy birthday ILOVESCABIOR, I hope you like it. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

It was about 10 minutes before Emma woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "W-what happened? All I remember is going to get some firewood and then-"emma gasped and touched the cut on her head. Scabior bent down and said, "We where errmm….. We where collecting fire wood as you said and you… fell and hit your head on a rock."

Scabior got the hair that had fallen into the cut on Emma's forehead and put it behind her ear. "You all right beautiful?" Scabior asked. He got Emma's arm and pulled her up. "Yeah I-I'm fine, thanks." Emma replied.

"Come on love let's go back." Scabior said. Scabior felt very awkward and very guilty. _"God maybe I should tell her I mean she has got a right to know what happened to her father. What? And have her explode on you again you must be joking mate. Just look at her she is so calm and blissfully unaware about what has just happened. Come on you have lied to plenty of people before. I know but she's different. I have never met anyone so, so beautiful in my life I can't bare seeing her all upset and stuff."_ Scabior was fighting a battle with his conscience about what is right to do and what is not. It was like there was one angel on his left shoulder and one devil on his right shoulder.

They didn't talk to each other until they got back to camp. Scabior walked into the tent and Emma followed. "There's a jug of water and two cups over there can you fetch them love?" Emma nodded and walked to the other side of the tent.

Scabior quickly got the watch out of his pocket; it was like it was burning a hole though his jacket desperate to tell Emma the truth. But Scabior had made up his mind he opened the top draw in the chest and hid it under some books. "Here." Emma was right behind his with the water and cups. Scabior nearly jumped out of his skin and slammed the draw shut before turning to Emma.

"T-thanks love." Come on let's sit outside. As Emma walked towards the lit fire she felt confused. _"Wait I thought we where going to get some firewood because we had run out but there is plenty and a lit fire already here."_

They sat down and Scabior saw that Emma was confused. "You all right love?" Emma's train of thought was broken by Scabior's question. "Y-yeah I'm fine." Emma looked at Scabior. He was staring into the fire and his palms where sweating.

"_Something isn't right. Why is Scabior acting so strange? Normally he would have pulled me onto his lap by now but no he is just sat there. Something is troubling him."_ Emma poured some water into a glass and gave it to Scabior. He smiled slightly before turning his head back to the fire. Emma sighed and poured herself a drink.

Scabior turned to Emma suddenly and smiled at her. He sensed that she knew that something was wrong so he had to change that. "Come here love." Scabior put the glasses down and took the jug from Emma's hands. He then pulled her onto his lap again and looked into her eyes. She smiled and hoped that he was back to his normal self again. He examined her face as Emma studied his eyes. He stared at the cut on her head and could see that it had stopped bleeding. "That must hurt beautiful." Scabior outlined the cut with his finger.

"It does sting a little but its okay." Emma smiled. Scabior took his hands from her waist and forehead and reached into a pocket in his jacket. He pulled out a small jar with some sort of dark blue paste in it. Scabior opened the jar and scooped some of the paste out with his finger.

As he placed his fingers on her cut she flinched a little. "It will sting a bit love but trust me it makes it better. Scabior also took her wrist and took off the fabric he had placed on it earlier. Emma closed her eyes because she didn't want to see the cut that Grayback had made a few days ago.

Scabior did the same to her wrist before putting it back in his pocket. "Better?" the stinging sensation had disappeared and Emma looked at her wrist to see nothing but a small scar from the cut. She only presumed that there was a small scar on her forehead to. "Yeah thank you." Emma smiled "Your welcome love."

Scabior pulled Emma so her head was resting on his shoulder. Scabior could feel her breath on his neck and it sent shivers down his body. Emma closed her eyes, they stung for some reason. It was like she had been crying and her eyes had become dry but she hadn't been crying today or so she thought.

Scabior held her back with one hand so she wouldn't fall off of him and with the other had he teased Emma with her hair. He picked up a lose strand and brushed it across her face and down to her neck. Emma laughed; she was extremely ticklish under her neck.

Scabior took the opportunity to properly tickle her with his fingers. Emma burst out laughing and wriggled around on Scabior. "Please stop. P-please we are going to fall!" Scabior smirked. And like Emma said Scabior fell off the back of the log and onto to the floor. Emma fell on top of him and they both started laughing.

Emma rolled off of Scabior and they turned to each other and smiled. Scabior gently gave Emma a peck on the lips. Emma blushed and was about to say something but was interrupted by grayback saying, "Scab, we are back I hope we aren't interrupting anything." Emma quickly got off the floor and stood up. She backed away from Grayback and stood in silence. He terrified her.

**I hoped you liked it please please please review! I love you guys and when I get home I love to see that someone has reviewed it really lifts my spirits. Thank you for reading. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been really busy. Thank you for your reviews they are greatly appreciated. Warning there is some swearing but covered with ******. Here is chapter 15 I hope you like it. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

"Yes actually you where but never mind." Scabior said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Usually Scabior would have shouted at him but from past experiences he knows to never to annoy Grayback when its full moon time. He stood up and looked at Emma. He could see that she was uncomfortable but he couldn't work out why.

Scabior looked over Grayback's shoulder. There where all of Scabior's men plus another figure led on the floor. Scabior gave Grayback a puzzled look. He walked over to them and Grayback followed. Emma stayed where she was, she didn't want to be anywhere near Grayback. She sat down and closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. Every time Grayback was around she wanted to be sick.

"What's this?" Scabior lightly kicked the unconscious girl. "We tried to take her to the ministry but they wouldn't let anyone in. They said that Harry Potter and his friends had somehow got in and then they where discovered and they only just escaped." Theo replied.

"Right so what are we going to do with her?" Scabior said. "Can't I have fun with her? You have one it's only fair." Grayback asked. Scabior wanted to punch Grayback but managed to contain his anger, he didn't want to be almost ripped to pieces again. "Grayback I don't think that's advisable, given the state you are going to be in for the next few days." Scabior saw anger growing in Grayback's eyes. "There will be nothing left! And besides she only looks 10 where's the fun in that!"" he joked, quite unconvincingly.

"Fine." Grayback growled. Scabior lifted her up and placed her over his shoulders. He walked into the tent and tied her wrists to a tent poll. He emerged from the tent and walked over to Emma. "You all right love?" he asked.

"Yeah im fine." He smiled at her. "Good, well I have got to do some business with the guys do you mind if you go inside or something whist we sit here?" he asked. "Sure." Emma was glad that he didn't ask her to stay. She couldn't last one more minute near Grayback.

Emma got up and walked into the tent. She stretched and made her way to the table. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard someone crying. She spun around and gasped when she saw a young girl sat on the floor with her wrist tied crying her eyes out.

She walked over and bent down which made the girl cry even louder. "No, no it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Emma could see how terrified she was. She was shaking uncontrollably. She looked at Emma, "What is your name?" she replied so quietly Emma had to ask again. "G-Gwendolyn T-Thompson."

"Gwen, you can trust me. I am not one of those men. I am on your side. How old are you?" she asked. "11" she answered. She had quietened down quiet a lot now. Emma was completely shocked and disgusted at how Scabior could do this to someone, especially a little girl.

"Gwen can you tell me how you ran into these people?" Emma asked. "W-well I was walking home from school, running actually. You see I was late returning home and my mum gets really angry when I am late."

Emma froze, this was almost exactly the same reason how she ended up in this mess. "A-and then a large man stopped me I think he was called Grayback and asked me for my name. Then everything went blank and then well I ended up here." Then mention of Grayback sent shivers down Emma's spine.

"It's going to be okay. I am like you, I and a prisoner here as well. We are going to get out of this together." Emma took the ropes that where tied around Gwen's wrists and started to pull on them. "This isn't working hold on."

Emma stood up and looked around. She saw a knife on the table and grabbed it. She took a peek out of the tent, Scabior was in deep discussion with the rest of his men but she had a feeling that they would be done soon.

Gwen stared at the knife in horror. Emma saw this and quickly said, "No, no I'm not going to hurt you I promised." Emma started to cut though the ropes. Soon Gwen was free and they both stood up. Gwen hugged Emma and Emma was shock but returned the hug. "We are not out of it yet Gwen, come on."

Darkness was fast approaching. Emma looked out of the tent to find some sort of escape root. She saw Scabior and Grayback talking. Grayback then turned and walked into the forest. Emma noticed that all of the other men except Theo and Scabior where in their tents. This was there only chance. Theo accidently tripped over his own feet. Scabior turned to him and started to give him this massive lecture. Emma knew that this was it she held Gwen's hand and bolted out of the tent.

She made sure that she didn't trip over the tent pegs again. Gwen ran as fast as she could to try to keep up with Emma.

After Scabior had finished giving Theo his lecture he decided to return to the tent and see how Emma and the prisoner where doing. When he entered he was surprised to find it empty. Scabior raced around the tent, they weren't there. Scabior swore loudly before running out of the tent. His snatcher skills kicked in and he smelled her natural aroma of rose petals.

He bolted in the direction of the two girls.

Emma came to a halt by the similar river that she had washed in earlier. _"How the hell is she going to get across if I can barley do it." _Emma sighed and turned around to Gwen, she had only just caught up.

"Gwen we are going to have to jump. Take a run up and I will push you when your just about to jump okay?" Gwen nodded and took a few steps back. She ran as fast as she could and lunged towards the other side of the river. She landed with a thump. "Are you okay?" Emma shouted.

"Yeah I'm fine. Now come on!" Gwen shouted. Emma took a few steps back and froze. In the background she could hear Scabior shouting at her. Emma turned to see him not far behind. She sprinted and just when she was about to leap Scabior cast a tripping jinx. Emma fell into the icy water.

Gwen ran to the rivers edge. When Emma surfaced Scabior immediately tried to pull her out of the water, but Emma wasn't going to get out without a fight. "GWEN RUN! GO AND DON'T LOOK BACK!" Emma shouted. Gwen didn't know what to do. She looked into Emma's eyes. Emma gave her a weak smile and Gwen said, "T-thank you." And then she ran.

Scabior yanked Emma out of the water and threw her to the floor. Emma was panting and shaking. "WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT!" Scabior shouted. He pulled her up and slapped her across the face. Before she had time to react Scabior had already grabbed her wrists. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY SHE COULD HAVE BEEN WORTH?" Scabior screamed in her face.

Emma stamped on Scabior's foot. He released Emma's hands and hopped on one foot. "YOU B****!"

"SHE IS JUST A GIRL! YOU TOOK HER FROM HER FAMILY!" Emma paused. "Y-You took me from my family." Emma was shocked in realization. "YOU ARE JUST A FILTHY LITTLE SNATCHER THAT CAPUTERS INNOCENT PEOPLE AND CHILDREN AND THEN YOU BRING THEM IN FOR MONEY! I HATE YOU!"

Scabior looked at Emma, he was startled. Emma was soaking wet and freezing. Her fingers where going numb and her teeth where chattering. "Oh I've had enough of this. Stupefy!" Scabior shouted. Emma ducked and barely missed the spell. It hit a tree and rebounded. It hit Scabior square in the chest and he fell to the floor unconscious.

Emma saw this as her only chance to escape, so she ran.

**There you go, I hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. :) **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Thank you for your reviews. Here's chapter 16, I hope you like it, warning some swearing. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

Emma ran as fast as she could until she realized that she was almost in complete darkness. She was still damp and freezing and she was completely lost. Emma stopped to catch her breath, _"He must have given up, and I'm finally free." _Emma smiled to herself. That smiled quickly disappeared when she heard what sounded like a wolf howling.

It sent shivers down her spine as she remembered that Scabior said Grayback was a werewolf. Emma looked up to the sky and there was a massive full moon. Emma realized that she had to get out of the forest fast.

She turned and headed away from the howling. After about 10 more minutes of running Emma saw a small light. She followed it and came across and old pub. Emma looked into the window and saw a fireplace with a cackling fire in it. It was too inviting for Emma to miss.

She walked in and she saw that there where two people sat together sharing a pot of tea. Emma noticed that the woman at the bar was staring at her. She couldn't blame her, she was damp and shaking. Her jacket was torn and her hair looked like it had been dragged through a brush backwards.

"You all right my lovely?" the women asked. "Y-yes I'm fine thank you." Emma replied. "You don't look it. Come here I'll sort you out a coffee." The woman motioned Emma to a bar stool. "I'm sorry but I don't have any money." Emma said. "Oh it's all right it will be on the house." The woman got a mug from under the bar and started to fill it with coffee.

Emma sat down and she gave her the mug. Emma smiled when she picked up the warm mug and smelled the freshly brewed coffee. "Thank you." Emma smiled and sipped the hot drink. She closed her eyes and moaned as the warm liquid trailed down her throat. Emma turned to the fireplace, _"How could I have been so stupid! If only I wasn't late coming home I would have never met these horrible people. But its okay, I am free now. But still how could I let that man play around with me and kiss me!"_ Emma sighed and finished the coffee.

She had almost completely dried off when the two people she saw earlier had left.

Emma glanced out of the window because something caught her eye. She almost screamed when she saw Scabior running towards the pub. She dropped the mug and it smashed on the floor. "I-I'm so sorry." Emma stood up and searched desperately for a back door of some sort.

But there wasn't one. Emma ran into the toilets and sprinted into the furthest cubical and locked the door. There was a loud bang and she heard the woman that gave her the coffee earlier scream. A tear ran down Emma's face and she rested her body against the cubical door. She then realized that there was a window just about big enough to fit though. The lock was jammed she pulled it up with all of the strength and she heard a click.

Emma pushed the window open. She froze when she heard Scabior enter the bathroom. "I know you're here darlin' come out come out where ever you are." Scabior began to kick the doors down one by one every time getting closer to her. Emma slipped out of the window and backed out slowly not taking her eyes off of the window.

She backed into someone. He grabbed her wrists with one hand and put his free hand over her mouth. Emma's screams where muffled. She saw Scabior looking out of the window. "Good work Theo." He smirked. He disappeared from the window.

"Your going to pay for making me look like a fool you little b****." Theo tightened his grip on Emma's wrists. Emma whimpered and struggled against Theo. She managed to bite Theo's hand, he immediately let go and howled in pain. She ran towards the forest but she was cut short by a fist punching the wind out of her chest.

Emma groaned and fell to the floor gasping for breath. Theo yanked Emma up by her hair and held her in place. Scabior walked over and lifted his hand up to her face. He placed his hand over her face and squeezed her cheeks with such a force Emma knew that there would be marks there later, if there was a later.

Without a warning he released his hand and slapped Emma hard across the face. Emma gasped and more tears fell onto her reddened cheeks. "You have been a bad girl." Scabior paced in front of her. Theo pulled her hair so her head was touching his shoulder and she was forced to look at him. "Yeah you f***ing b****!" Theo shouted.

He yanked her head forwards again and she closed her eyes preparing for her next slap. Instead a fist connected with her jaw. Emma groaned, she could feel a warm sticky substance flowing into her mouth.

"Maybe I should just give you to Grayback, I'm sure he will be more than happy to rip you to shreds!" Scabior shouted in her face. Tears where streaming down Emma face. "N-no p-please." Emma pleaded.

"No? That's right NO because you my lovely are MINE. I thought I have already made that clear. But obviously not, well maybe this will help you to never forget." Scabior pulled out his wand and grabbed Emma wrist. Emma protested but all she got in return was Theo pulling on her hair.

Scabior pointed his wand at the inside of her wrist and said some sort of incantation. Suddenly Emma wrist burned, it was like it was put into a raging fire. Emma screamed in pain but Theo quickly released her hair and clasped his hand over her mouth again to quieten her.

When Scabior had finished he put his wand away and lifted Emma burned wrist up to her face. There was a red burn mark in the shape of a stag, quiet similar to Scabior's ring. "This means that I OWN you. If you go too far from the camp or me it will burn red hot again and I will be immediately informed that you are missing. You got that?"

Emma didn't answer she just whimpered and closed her eyes. "I said," Scabior pressed two fingers on the burnt flesh."Do you understand?" Emma opened her eyes and screamed. More tears escaped her eyes and fell down her face. Scabior and Theo let go of Emma at the same time. Emma fell to the floor, she had no energy left. Emma held her wrist and started at the stag shaped burn. Scabior bent down and stared at Emma's quivering form. "I take that as a yes then." Scabior smirked. He lifted Emma up and held her so her back rested against his chest.

Emma gave up trying to escape. Even if she somehow escaped from Scabior's grasp she would have no energy left to run away. Scabior held Emma hands in one hand and brushed away her tears with the other. Emma closed her eyes. "Right Theo come on lets go I'm starving. What about you beautiful?" Emma didn't reply she just stood there well Scabior was holding her up really.

They apparated back to the camp.

**Well there you go, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. :) **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Thank you for your reviews, I hope you like it. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

Emma hit the hard forest floor face first. She groaned as she slowly began to sit up. She opened her eyes and wiped her hair off of her face. Her vision was blurred and she turned around to see two big black boots. She looked up and saw Scabior looking behind her and smirking.

Emma turned around to see what he was looking at. Emma gasped when she saw a figure lying motionless on the floor. Emma began to scramble to her feet. It was like an explosion of energy had gone off in her stomach.

"G-Gwen n-no!" Emma shouted. She ran and kneeled down next to Gwen's severely battered body. Emma put her fingers on her neck but there was no pulse. "No, no please." She turned to Scabior and pleaded with him. "Please she needs help! Help me please!" tears began to stream down Emma's face.

Emma examined Gwen's broken body. There where deep gashes and bite marks everywhere. Scabior walked towards Emma, "Ah seems as though your little friend wasn't as lucky as you. She must have run into Grayback. Is that right?" Scabior asked the two men that had presumably found Gwen and brought her back here.

"Yes boss." They both answered. Emma finally realized that there was nothing that she could do, Gwen was dead. Emma saw that she still had her eyes open, they where full of fear. Emma gently closed them and started to sob.

Scabior had had enough of Emma crying. He put his arms around Emma's waist and attempted to pick her up. Emma fought back and started to scream. Scabior eventually picked her up but Emma was not finished yet. She began to jump up and down to try to get away from Scabior.

Scabior was getting annoyed now. "Oi Theo, come here." Scabior instructed. Emma was still putting up a fight when Theo came over. Scabior pushed Emma into Theo and he quickly clasped his large arms around her small waist.

Scabior kneaded Emma in the stomach and if Theo wasn't holding her she would have fallen to the floor. He then put his hand around Emma's neck. He squeezed tightly until he was sure that Emma couldn't breathe.

Emma stopped struggling and focused on trying to breathe again. "Have you learned your lesson beautiful?" Scabior came close into Emma's face, it was turning purple. Emma nodded, she was gasping from breath. "No. I think you lying."

Scabior released Emma at the same time as Theo. Emma crashed onto the cold floor. She started to cough and splutter. After she had regained the right amount of oxygen again she tried her best to get away from Scabior and Theo.

"Ah, ah not so fast beautiful." Scabior pointed his wand at Emma, "I am not done with you yet, Crucio." Scabior shouted. Emma writhed in pain, her screams rattled through the forest. A few birds flew from the trees in surprise. Scabior lifted the cruse and left Emma shaking and panting on the floor.

Her throat had turned raw after all the screaming. She had no energy left; she just lay there, crying.

Scabior turned away from Emma and walked over to the two men. "Zane, go and dump the girl in the woods somewhere and Louie is the food ready I'm starving."

Zane picked up Gwen and went off into the woods and Louie walked over to the fire. Scabior and Theo sat down on the logs that surrounded the fire. "You joining us love?" Scabior asked Emma. Emma had now moved into a sitting position but she was still shaking and crying.

She didn't replay she just looked at the floor. Scabior stood up, a flash of anger raced across his eyes. He walked over to Emma just as Louie handed out the plates and Zane had sat down. Scabior bent down and got some of Emma's hair from the back of her head.

He started to play with it and twist it in his fingers. Emma continued to look at the floor, tears where still slipping onto the leaves. Just when Emma thought that Scabior had become nicer again he pulled the hair that was between his fingers and Emma's head shot upwards.

Scabior looked at Emma's tear and blood stained face. "Did you not hear me love? I said do you care to join us?" it was more of a statement than a question. Scabior released the hair and pulled Emma up by her hand. He walked her over to the fire and made her sit next to him.

Emma didn't even touch the food that she was given. She put it to one side and stared into the fire. Scabior noticed this and after they had all finished their food he turned to Emma. "I know you are hungry love. Eat up or do you want me to do it for you?" he asked.

Emma knew that he was being serious so she picked up the plate and slowly began to eat. All of the men stared at her. When she had finished Scabior took the plate away from her and said, "Now that's a good girl." He pulled her onto his lap again.

Emma knew that he was treating her like a child again just like he did when she was first brought here. She hated it but she knew that she would have to play along with it in order to escape from serious injury or even death.

Scabior started to play with her again. He twisted her hair in his fingers again and stroked her face. Emma just stared at the stag shaped burn that was on her wrist. She knew that it symbolized her imprisonment. There was no hope of escape without Scabior knowing.

A single tear escaped her eye and fell onto the burn.

**So there you have it. Is it just me or did you find that chapter really sad. Please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Hello, thank you for all of your reviews they are greatly appreciated. Here's chapter 18, I hope you like it. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

Emma woke up the following morning. She was woken by raised voices and a few clashes of metal and thuds of other objects. Emma sat up and recalled last night's events**. **Nothing much happened it was just the usual being prodded and played with, along with a couple of kisses here and there.

Emma's thoughts where interrupted when Scabior walked in. "Morning beautiful. Come on get up we have to move to another site today. We have to because we've spend 2 weeks here and they have all been scared off now." Scabior walked around the tent picking up some objects and money.

Emma stood up, "Who?" she asked. "You know them people that we snatch and that." Emma glared at Scabior and walked into the bathroom, well it wasn't really a bathroom it was just a closed off bit of the tent in the corner. There was a toilet and a small sink and mirror.

Emma stared into the mirror. There where dark circles around her eyes and her hair was dirty and messy. It was held in a loose bun with a few bits dangling in front of her face. Emma tucked them behind her ear and examined the dried blood that was on one side of her mouth. Emma's eyes stung, it was because of all the crying she did last night she figured. Emma's eyes began to water again when she thought about Gwen.

She quickly turned the cold tap on the sink and cupped her hands underneath the running water. She splashed it in her face and gripped the sides of the sink. Tears slipped through her closed eyes.

After a few minutes Emma managed to compose herself. She washed the remainder of the blood off of her face and walked back into the main area of the tent. "Right you done love?" Scabior asked. Emma just nodded she couldn't bare to look at the man in front of her.

They both left the tent and Scabior walked over to the group of men. Emma just stood near the extinguished fire. She watched Scabior as he instructed Zane to take down the tent that she had just been in. In a flash the tent had packed its self away into a small rug sack. Emma gasped she had almost forgotten about magic.

Suddenly the smell of blood and rotting meat filled Emma's nostrils. Emma gagged at the stench. She heard a growl behind her and Emma froze. Grayback approached Emma from behind and came so close that his lips where almost touching her ear. "Hello my lovely." Grayback growled. Emma quivered, she wanted to run away but it was like her feet where stuck to the ground.

"Oi grayback! Come here and take your tent down." Scabior shouted. Grayback snarled and said, "I will be seeing you later." When Emma was sure that she was a safe distance away from grayback she almost collapsed onto the log beside her. Her legs felt like jelly.

Emma sat on the log and put her head in her hands. Scabior walked over to her and sat next to her. Emma looked up, "You all right love? You look like you've just seen a dementor." He joked.

"A what?" Emma questioned. Scabior looked at her in a strange way. "Don't be stupid, oh right, muggle." He replied. "Anyway we better go. Come on." Scabior stood up and Emma followed. Scabior gave the men some instructions before they apparated.

Scabior suddenly stepped behind Emma and grabbed her around the stomach. He pressed her into his chest. Emma closed her eyes; she hated it when he did that. There was a loud crack and they apparated.

Emma felt her feet hit the ground hard. She felt sick and collapsed onto Scabior. "Careful love." Scabior stood her up again. Emma quickly tensed when she felt Scabior grabbing her body. She stood up and released herself from Scabior's grip.

She looked around. The men where already putting up their tents. She glanced over to grayback he was staring at her so she quickly closed her eyes and turned away. "You all right love?" Scabior asked. "Yeah I just, c-can I go for a walk? On my own. I just need, some space, please?"

Scabior gave Emma a puzzled look and then grabbed her wrist. He pulled his wand out of his pocket. Emma flinched when he placed it on her burned skin. He muttered a few words before releasing her wrist.

"All right BUT I have set up barriers a few miles out. If you go close to them that mark will burn red hot and I will know about it. Understand?" Scabior asked. Emma nodded.

"Good oh and err fetch us some fire wood whilst your at it." Emma nodded again and turned to leave. Scabior got her by her wrist again and pulled her in. He kissed her on the forehead before releasing her again. He winked before Emma turned away.

She made sure that she was out of sight before she rubbed her forehead. _"Aghh how can he just be like that? Like nothing ever happened last night. I don't understand."_ Emma rubbed the tender flesh that surrounded the burn mark.

"_I hate him, I hate all of them. I don't understand how they can just catch innocent people and give them into prison or just kill them. How can they not be affected by death or torture? How can they sleep at night knowing that they have destroyed the lives of innocent people all for a few coins? They disgust me."_

**So there you have it, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reviewing again and thank you for reading. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Here is chapter 19, I hope you like it. Thank you for your reviews I love you guys. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

When Emma had collected enough fire wood she turned to make her way back to camp but something caught her eye and she stopped. She turned and saw what looked like a deserted caravan park. She walked towards the nearest caravan and put the twigs and branches on the floor.

She stepped inside the caravan; it had certainly seen better days. The door was hanging on one hinge and all of the windows where broken. There was a small table tipped on its side and broken glass covered the floor and surfaces.

As she walked to the end of the caravan she stepped on something and it cracked. Emma looked down and pulled away her foot. It was a picture of a family of four. Emma picked it up and looked closer. There was a boy and a girl that looked the same age and a man and woman stood behind them presumably the children's parents.

She turned around and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw someone right in front of her. By the looks of it he was a snatcher but Emma didn't recognize him. _"He must from another snatcher group."_ Emma thought. She glanced out of the broken window to see at least two other men stood outside. "Well what do we have here?"

Emma threw the picture at the man and bolted towards the door. She managed to get past the man and slip through the clutches of the other two men that where stood outside. She raced in the opposite direction from where she came. "Well don't just stand there go get her!" she heard the man shout at the others.

Emma had made it to the forest line that surrounded the caravan park. She looked behind her and saw the three men running after her. Suddenly Emma felt her wrist burn. She stopped running and held her wrist. The stag shaped burn had turned bright red which meant that she was near the barriers.

She looked up and saw a man a couple of steps away. Emma squeezed her wrist in an effort to help the pain but it didn't work it only made it worse. Emma slowly backed away but stopped when she heard the breath of another man behind her.

He grabbed her as the man that was in the caravan walked towards her. "What's you name?" he asked. "E-emma Jones." She replied.

One of the other men pulled out a black book and searched it. "She's just a muggle Jack. No one important."

"Well if she isn't worth a lot we could just have our fun and turn in what's left." The man called Jack smirked. The two other men laughed and tears started to form in Emma's eyes.

The man holding Emma released her and she stumbled into Jack. He smirked and ripped Emma's jacket off and threw her against a tree. Before Emma had a chance to react to what had just happened the large man pushed himself against Emma's shaking body.

Emma closed her eyes, tears where now streaming down her face. She felt the man holding her against the tree wrap a hand around Emma's now lose hair. He pulled it downwards hard so Emma was forced to look at the man. He leaned in closer, closing the gap between the two. There noses where almost touching. "Oi! What you doing?" Emma turned her head to the source of the voice. It was Scabior.

"Our jobs you idiot! Now p*** off I'm busy." The man holding Emma replied.

"No, no, no this is my territory and she belongs to me! So f*** off!" Scabior shouted.

"No." said Jack. Scabior stepped towards the two. "I swear to God you son of a b**** if you don't let her go now I will kill you!" Scabior pointed his wand at the man.

"Three against one, I would like to see you try." He replied. Jack pointed at the two other men and then at Scabior. They stepped towards Scabior and started to duel. Jack turned his attention back to Emma.

"Now where were we? Oh yes." Jacks lips forced themselves onto Emma's. She squirmed against him and tried to push him off but it wasn't working. Scabior saw what Jack was doing to Emma. Rage boiled up inside of him, _"NO SHE BELONGS TO ME! ONLY I CAN TOUCH HER!" _Scabior screamed in his head. "STUPERFY!" Scabior shouted. The two men flew into the air and came crashing down next to Jack and Emma.

Jack stopped and looked at Scabior. He let go of Emma and walked towards Scabior with his wand drawn. Emma slid down the tree and fell onto the floor, she was petrified. "I thought I told you she is MINE! You shouldn't have touched her because now you are going to pay." Scabior shouted. "CRUCIO!"

Jack fell to the floor and writhed in pain. Emma looked into Scabior's eyes; he had that look in his eyes again. His pale blue eyes turned into a dark and menacing blue colour. It sent chills down Emma's spine. Emma turned her attention to jack that was now panting on the floor. Scabior walked over to jack and kicked him.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A jet of green light spilled from Scabior's wand and Jack became still. Emma gasped. Scabior walked over to Emma. "You all right love?" he asked. Emma didn't reply. She stood up and walked over to Jack's body.

"Y-you didn't have to kill him." Emma whispered. "He had to learn a lesson, you must not touch what isn't yours." Scabior wrapped his arm around Emma's waist. Emma closed her eyes but didn't resist.

"Come on love lets go." There was a loud crack and they disparated.

**Well there you go. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Thank you for your reviews I really appreciate them please keep them coming :) here's chapter 20 I hope you like it. I don't own anything, enjoy. **

Her feet landed hard on the floor. Emma's head spun she closed her eyes and brought her hands up to her head. "You all right love?" Emma started to walk towards the tent. "Yeah yeah I'm fine." Emma said quickly.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Scabior asked. Emma stopped, "Oh right thanks." She whispered. She started to make her way back to the tent again Scabior followed. "Is that all I get for saving your life?" Scabior asked irritably.

"Yeah it is, because you just killed someone right in front of me!" Emma continued to walk away from Scabior. "Well he deserved it!" Scabior shouted.

Emma stopped; anger was building up inside of her. She turned around, "NO HE DID NOT!" Emma stormed into the tent. Scabior followed and grabbed her by the wrist. Emma turned around and ripped her hand from his.

"Doesn't killing someone bother you?" Emma asked. Scabior stepped back it was like he had been punched in the stomach. "N-no it doesn't so shut it!" Scabior replied.

"What? N-"emma started but was interrupted. "I SAID SHUT IT!" Scabior glared at Emma before walking outside.

Emma grunted and kicked a chair in frustration. _"I don't understand! Why did he just storm off like that!"_ Emma ran her fingers threw her hair. It was extremely knotty. Emma picked the hairbrush that Scabior got her and walked into the bathroom

She stared into the mirror. Every time the hairbrush got caught on a knot in her hair she would rip it out. She winced when her hair got pulled out but the pain somehow relaxed her. After her hair was mostly unknotted she walked outside.

She saw Zane outside by the fire cooking some food. Emma joined him. "What are you making?" Emma asked. "Scabior says that I'm not allowed to talk to you." Zane said not taking his eyes off the meat he was cutting.

"Why?" Emma asked. Zane looked up and shrugged his shoulders. "Well where is he anyway?" Emma looked around. No one was insight. Zane sighed and looked at the fire, "I told you I'm not supposed to talk to you." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Come on he isn't going to know and if he finds out I'll tell him that it was my entire fault. I just, want someone to talk to." Emma replied. "You have Scabior to talk to." Zane had finished cutting the meat and put it into the pot.

"Scabior, he is the only person I have talked to for like a week and besides we don't really see eye to eye, please." Emma looked into his emerald green eyes.

"Fine, they have gone to the ministry to get this week's list." Zane replied. "List, what list?" Emma asked. "You know of names of mudbloods, blood traitors and that for us to snatch." Emma looked down at her hands and wriggled her fingers. "Oh." Emma replied.

After about 10 minutes the silence was broken by several loud cracks. Scabior walked towards Emma and Zane. He gave Zane what must have been a list of names. He then made his way over to Emma. He sat next to her and lifted her onto his lap. Emma flinched when he tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Are you ready to apologize beautiful?" Emma gave Scabior a 'do I have to' look and rolled her eyes. "Come on." Scabior squeezed Emma's waist to the point of causing pain. "Sorry." Emma whispered. Scabior got Emma's chin and lifted it up to look at his face. "Properly, like you mean it."

"I'm sorry Scabior." Emma replied. "Good girl." Scabior leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips. Emma tried to resist but got a bite on the tongue for her actions. Emma winced as she felt warm liquid seep from her tongue.

"Scabior. Scabior! SCABIOR!" Grayback shouted. Scabior grunted and broke the kiss. "What! Can't you see that I am busy!" Emma wiped the saliva and blood from her lips. She looked up at Grayback. "I'm going for the night."

"Ah right. See you in the morning." Grayback turned but paused and sniffed the air. He turned back to Emma and looked directly at her lips. A droplet of blood escaped her closed mouth. Grayback's eyes widened. Emma noticed this and quickly licked her lips and turned away.

"See ya." Grayback walked towards the forest. Emma turned to Scabior "Full moon." Emma nodded her head in agreement.

Louie brought a box full of firewiskey. He passed one bottle around to everyone. When he got to Emma she said, "No thank you I'm fine." Scabior turned to Emma. "Talk the drink love it looks like you need one."

"No I don't want one you can have mine." Scabior took the bottle from Louie's hand and pressed it into Emma's stomach. "Take the drink beautiful, now." Emma took the bottle. She opened it and put her thumb over the top so she couldn't drink it. She put it to her mouth and pretended to drink it.

"No love. I don't think you heard me correctly. I told you to drink it." Scabior took the bottle from Emma's hands and placed a hand over her cheeks. He squeezed hard so her mouth was forced open. Emma tried to pull his hand away from her aching jaw but he was two strong.

"Awww have you forgotten how to drink sweetheart, let me help you." Scabior poured the liquid into her mouth. Emma coughed and spluttered as the liquid spilled from her mouth and down her face.

Scabior released her and Emma toppled onto the floor. She threw up the drink all over the floor. She coughed and gasped for breath.

Once the liquid had fully cleared her throat Emma stood up and glared at Scabior, "You B******!" Emma shouted. She stumbled away from the fire and the rest of the men. They all just sat there and remained quiet.

"Emma come back here now." Scabior stood up. Emma ignored him and continued to walk away. "NOW!" Scabior shouted. Emma managed to walk behind one of the tents before Scabior caught up with her. "Come here." Scabior gestured with his finger. "Now."

"NO! y-you treat me like s***! I have put up with it, every time you sit me on you lap like a child, every time you kiss me! Every time you hit me! WELL NOT ANY MORE!" tears where coming down her face.

Scabior's eyes grew dark again and rage once again overpowered him. He slapped Emma hard in the face. She stumbled backwards and tripped over a tent pole. She hit her head on the ground and fell unconscious.

**I hope you liked it, please review you guys give me inspiration to write more so please review and tell me what you think :) thank you for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy with exams and stuff :S. But here's chapter 21, I hope you like it. Thank you for all of your reviews. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

"Oh s***, oh DAM IT!" Scabior grunted and rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. _"Why did I do that, now she is going to hate me forever. S***." _Scabior bent down and stared at Emma.

"_Right what am I going to do now? I can't be arsed to obliviate her and besides where's the fun in that? I like teasing her. Just pretend that nothing happened, just lie to her. It's not like I haven't lied to her before, I've still managed to keep her father a secret." _

Scabior lifted Emma up and carried her to where they were sitting before. When he sat down he realized that every pair of eyes was on him. Scabior glared at them and they quickly altered the direction of their eyes.

He moved Emma so she was sat on his lap with her upper body resting against him. Her head rested on his upper left chest.

After about ten minuets Emma began to stir. Scabior lifted his hand that was resting on her waist and stroked her hair. "Wha-"Emma's eyes fluttered.

"Shhhhh love." Emma's eyes burst open. She scrambled off of Scabior and along the log until she got to the end. "Y-you b******." Emma said.

"Oi! What have I done?" Scabior protested. "Oh you know what!" Emma shouted. Scabior moved closer to her.

"No I don't." Scabior replied. "Y-yes you do! You choked me and then slapped me!" Scabior had a confused look on his face. "Are you feeling all right sweetheart?" Scabior put his hand on Emma's forehead.

Emma pushed it away. "I'm fine! Stop acting like nothing happened!" Emma shouted. "I don't know what your on about love, do you Louie?" Scabior turned his head to Louie and shot him a stern look. Louie looked worried, "Err n-no I don't." Louie looked down at his bottle of firewiskey hoping that he said the right thing.

"See, I think you're a bit tired love. Come on lets get you to bed." Scabior took Emma's wrist and stood up. Emma twisted her wrist in an effort to release herself from Scabior's firm grip. "Now, now be a good girl." Emma grunted and struggled even more.

Scabior rolled his eyes and swept Emma off her feet. He pulled her over his shoulder. Emma kicked and hit Scabior as much as she could.

When they got to the tent Scabior dropped Emma and she almost fell over. Emma growled and lunged at Scabior. He effortlessly moved aside and said some sort of incantation. Emma's wrist burned hot again.

She gasped at the sudden pain but managed to put it aside as she began to rant to Scabior. "You see! Here you go again. You're taking your anger out on me again! You always do. I am not a punching bag! Go and take your repressed rage out on something else! I'm not your pet!"

Scabior grabbed Emma's wrist and pressed his fingers around the already tender burn. Emma screamed, "How wrong you are my love. I think you have forgotten that when I gave you this mark I thought I made it very clear that you belong to me."

Tears escaped Emma's eyes, "But I don't want to belong to you! I want to go home to my family and friends that love me! I hate it here and I hate you!" Emma shouted.

Scabior loosened his grip on Emma. "Y-you don't mean that." Scabior shook his head. Emma twisted herself out of his grip.

"Yes I do. Do you seriously believe that I would take living in the middle of a forest with a bunch of horrible men over being at home with my mother? Well you are seriously mistaken because I had no chose in the matter, you just found me and decided to take me for your own! Well I am not yours no matter how many times you say that I am, I belong to no one, understand?"

Emma turned her back on Scabior again. She started to walk towards the exit of the tent but stopped when she felt an arm wrapped around her stomach and a warm body press against her back. She felt an ice cold blade scratched her neck.

Emma whimpered, she knew that once again Scabior had the power. "Now emma, I think you need to learn your place in this camp. It's right here next to me. If you so much as step a toe out of line I will not hesitate to send you to the ministry."

He pressed the blade deeper into her neck and she felt the rip of her skin and the all too familiar sticky substance trickle down her neck.

"You should think yourself lucky. If I hadn't taken an interest to you, you would either be rotting in a prison cell or even be dead. You don't want that to happen do you?" Scabior whispered in her ear. Emma gasped and shook her head slightly.

"Good." Scabior released Emma and she fell to the floor. Her legs felt like jelly. She looked down at the floor and rubbed her sore neck. "Now get to bed." Scabior demanded.

Emma didn't hesitate and quickly slipped into her hammock. Scabior wiped his knife and put it back into his pocket. He walked over to Emma. She was shaking, "Go to sleep now love." Emma closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep.

Scabior took a seat next to the hammock and picked at his nails. Emma could feel his presence and it sent shivers down her spine.

When Emma eventually fell asleep Scabior tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her on her forehead. He got a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it with his wand. He then walked outside and sat down next to the tent entrance.

"_Jesus."_ Scabior thought.

**So there you go, I hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Please give your honest opinion and constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you for reading. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Here's chapter 22 I hope you like it. Thank you for your reviews. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

The next few days went by quite slowly. Nothing much happened; just the usual do what Scabior says to avoid getting hurt.

Sleepless night took over Emma. She was lucky if she got one hour of sleep before waking up with a layer of cold sweat covering her skin.

She was having a whole range of nightmares mostly involving Scabior, Grayback and Gwen. But they all had something in common. Her father kept appearing, sometimes just for a brief second but other time's whole nightmares were based around him.

Emma felt that it was strange. She had never had nightmares about him before not even when he left. So why now?

On night Emma woke up from a particularly horrid nightmare. She opened her eyes and wiped the sweat off her forehead. It was still pitch black outside. She lifted herself out of her hammock and walked past Scabior.

He was snoring loudly like always. She reached the tent entrance and pulled back the fabric. She slipped outside, it was freezing but she didn't care. A spray of rain hit her.

She knew from earlier that day that there were barriers around the tent, Scabior had told her. She took out step towards the almost extinguished fire and felt her mark on her wrist tingle. She would prefer to sit by the glowing embers but there was no point because Scabior will just get mad again and she would probably end up with a bust lip or something.

She sat down on the forest floor and started to pick up leaves and rip them in half. She looked up at the star filled sky. The full moon had passed and Grayback had gone back to sleeping in his tent instead of wondering the forests and hoping to come across a poor, unfortunate soul.

Gwen came into her head and a single tear slipped down her cheek. It wasn't noticeable because the rain had strengthened and Emma was soaking wet. She looked down at the floor; she was still ripping up leaves. Her hair fell over her face, it was sopping wet and dripping everywhere. A few more tears slipped through her eyes and fell onto the floor.

"What you doing out here love?" Scabior asked. Emma looked up and saw Scabior knelt down in front of her. Scabior could see the sadness in her eyes. He stroked her cheek, it was ice cold. "Jesus your freezing sweetheart. Come on lets go inside and out of this rain." Scabior took her hand and helped her up.

He sat her down on a chair next to the table and got out two mugs and a large pot. He pointed his wand at it and steam erupted from it. He poured Emma a cup and handed it to her and then did his own. Emma took it gratefully and held it in her hands.

Scabior took his large jacket off of himself and wrapped it around her. Emma smiled and clutched the warm leather coat. It smelled like him, burnt out matches, cigarettes, firewiskey and fresh air, if fresh air had a smell. "So what where you doing sat outside in the pouring rain, at night, in winter?" Scabior asked.

Emma smiled, it did sound a bit stupid. "I couldn't sleep." Scabior nodded, "Yeah I've heard you sometimes screaming in your sleep and stuff." Emma took a sip of the tea. She smiled as the warm liquid coated her throat. "What are they about love?"

"My father mostly." Scabior chocked on his tea. All of a sudden he became nervous. "I- err I've got something for those dreams of yours, it will make them go away. I'll just g-go and get them." Scabior jumped out of his seat and walked over to his chest of drawers.

He opened the top draw and rummaged around. He stopped. The watch, the watch that caused all of that trouble was right there in front of him. Next to it was the thing he was looking for. He picked that up and shut the draw. He pointed his wand at the draw and it clicked, meaning that it was locked.

"Err here you go." Scabior sat back down and opened the old and battered tin. He picked out a small tablet and dropped it into Emma's tea. "Umm thank you." Emma smiled. "Scabior, can I ask you a question?"

"No." he smiled. Emma rolled her eyes, "Well I'm going to anyway. Why did you want to be a snatcher?" Scabior looked at her. "Nobody wants to be a snatcher love."

"I-I know but why _did_ you become a snatcher?" Scabior sighed, leaned back on his chair and put his feet on the table.

"Well I've already told you that my mother died of child birth and my father died in Azkaban. Well after I had finished school I had nowhere to go. I got thrown out of the orphanage and I was living on the streets. I only got a few O.W.L's and no N.E.W.T's so no one wanted me to work for them. I managed to get a part time job in a shop called Brogan & Burkes. There was hardly and pay and all the money I did make was spent on drink and s***. A few years later everyone's saying the dark lord has returned and everyone is panicking, not me though because I didn't really give a s***. Anyway so this blond kid and some death eaters come to Brogan & Burks and ask about a vanishing cabinet. I helped them to fix it and they offered me a job as a bounty hunter or 'snatcher' as they are more commonly known. It was good pay and I got my own men so how could I refuse? I've been a snatcher for about four years. That's my highly exciting and happy story." Scabior said sarcastically.

Emma just stared at him, she was speechless. So many questions where forming in her head. _"What are O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's? Who is the dark lord? What is a death eater? He isn't really a bad man he's just someone that bad things have happened to."_ Emma yawned. She had almost finished her tea and what ever he had given her was quite strong.

Daylight was appearing and the rain had stopped. Scabior stood up and put the tin of tablets on top of the draws. He turned back and saw Emma fast asleep on the chair. Scabior smiled and took the cup out of her fingers. He lifted her up and sat h her in her hammock. He took his jacket off her and put it on himself. _"She deserves a good sleep."_ Scabior kissed her on the fore head and walked outside to wake the rest of his men.

**So there you go. I hope you liked it, I think this chapter reveals more of Scabior's story. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Here's chapter 23, I hope you like it. Thank you for your reviews they give me spirit to keep writing :) I don't own anything, enjoy.**

Scabior gathered everyone around the fire. "We have a lot of work to do today, Louie I want you to look after the girl today all right?" Louie sighed. "Fine." Grayback stood up. "N-no it's all right Louie. I'll do it, if that's all right with you Scabior?"

Scabior gave Grayback a questioning look, "I thought you liked the chase and you hated being stuck at the camp?"

"Y-yeah I know but the moon has been pretty tough on me this month you know." Grayback shrugged. "Yeah all right, you stay here and Louie you come with us." Louie smiled. Scabior took grayback to the side and away from the rest of the men.

"You do know the rules. Do. Not. Touch. Her. In any shape or form unless absolutely necessary, understand?" Grayback nodded and smiled. "Theo you got the clothes?" Theo handed Scabior the clothes and stood with everyone except Grayback. "Back in a minute."

Scabior walked into the tent and put the clothes down next to the bathroom. He wrote a quick note and placed it on top. "Awww my sweet." Scabior sat down next to Emma. He stroked her cheek and kissed her on the forehead. "So peaceful." Scabior picked up wand and list of names before leaving the tent and apparating with the others leaving Grayback and Emma alone.

Emma woke up later that same day. She felt refreshed, well mentally, physically not that much. _"I could really do with some clean clothes and a wash."_ She had a dreamless sleep, _"That tablet must have worked. I must thank him later."_ She sat up and stretched her arms. Emma looked around and noticed that Scabior was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and walked over to the bathroom to freshen up. When she got there she saw a fresh pile of clothes, a towel and a note.

_Emma,_

_Here are some new clothes, I've gone out for the day. There is a lake about five minuets walk away from here. You can go and wash in there if you want but don't try to escape love, you know the consequences. _

_Grayback will keep and eye on you. I will be back in a few hours._

_Scabior._

Emma flinched at the words, _Grayback will keep and eye on you._ She picked up the clothes and examined them. There was another pair of black jeans, a navy blue tank top, matching magenta undergarments and a grey jumper. Emma squeezed the soft fabric. It was thick and would defiantly keep her warm. _"He must be able to read my mind."_ Emma laughed to herself.

She reluctantly stepped outside the tent. Grayback was sitting by the fire eating a piece of meat like an animal. Emma gagged. _"It's okay. Just walk straight past him. Ignore him." _Emma took a deep breath and quickly walked in the direction of the lake.

"Where do you think your going girlie?" Emma stopped and closed her eyes. _"Oh god." _Emma thought. She summed up all of her courage and said, "None of your business." Emma continued to walk away.

To Emma's surprise Grayback didn't answer back. She took a breath of relief. She got to the small lake. It looked clean and inviting. She put her clothes and towel on top of a rock and started to undress. Just as she was about to take her top off she caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. She turned around but nothing was there.

"_It's nothing, just a rabbit or something."_ Emma continued to get undressed until she was in her undergarments. She took one more look at her surroundings just in case anyone was there. She put one foot in the water to test the temperature. She gasped, it was freezing.

Emma slowly lowered herself into the water. After a few minuets she got used to the temperature and started to wash herself. When it started to rain Emma thought that she better get out. She hopped out and ran towards her clothes.

She quickly wiped her face dry and wrapped herself in the towel. She was shaking and her fingers and toes where going numb. "Need warming up girlie?" Emma's eyes widened and she turned around and saw Grayback inches away. He licked his lips. Emma tightened the grip on her towel.

The rain was coming down hard now and the floor was becoming extremely slippery. Emma took a few steps backwards before she hit a tree. Grayback followed her.

In one swift moment Grayback grabbed both of Emma's wrists in one hand and pinned her against the tree. Her towel dropped to the floor. He got his free hand and trailed his sharp finger nails from her lower stomach to her right ear. Emma flinched as he started to play with her hair. He pulled it hard to one side, forcing Emma's head to jerk sideways.

Grayback pulled his face into the side of Emma's neck. He inhaled deeply. "I can smell your fear." Tears where streaming down her face. His breath smelt like rotting meat and blood. He let go of her hair and squeezed her cheeks. He dug his nails into the side of her face.

Emma screamed and continued to cry. Emma was forced to look into his yellow eyes. They where full of something she had never seen before not even from Scabior, it was _lust. _This frightened Emma more than anything. Grayback licked the blood and tears that were dripping from her face.

"I can taste it too. It tastes delicious."

**There you go, what do you think? Please tell me in a review :) I'm not that sure on this chapter, it took a while to write and I made a lot of changes. So please offer me your honest opinion, constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you for reading. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Thank you so much for your reviews :) here's chapter 24, I hope you like it. There may be a few grammar and spelling mistakes, I do check every chapter twice before publishing but I do miss a few sometimes so I apologize I will try to improve. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

"WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON?" Scabior shouted.

Grayback growled and turned his head to see Scabior a few meters away with his wand pointed directly at him. Grayback sighed and pushed Emma against the tree. She squealed and collapsed onto the floor, she had no strength to remain standing.

She pressed her knees into her chest in an effort to keep her warm and as small as possible. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore and started to sob. She would give anything to be at home in her nice warm bed right now. Grayback kicked Emma in her side and walked over to Scabior.

"What the f*** do you think you are doing with her?" Scabior shouted. "I figured that it was my turn to have a bit of fun." Grayback smirked.

Scabior pointed his wand at Grayback's throat. "Well you are badly mistaken. You see I thought that I made it quite clear that she belongs to me and that nobody can touch her but me. Well obviously the message didn't sink into your tiny little wolf brain. CRUCIO!" Grayback fell to the floor and writhed in pain. Emma glanced up at Scabior and saw that all too familiar look in his eyes, rage. Scabior eventually lifted the curse and walked over to Grayback's shaking body. "I should kill you. Crucio." Grayback shook again.

After he lifted it again he said, "But I can't because I will get bollocked by death eaters. F***!" Scabior rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. After about a minute of thinking time Scabior had come up with the best solution possible. "Go and don't EVER come back because if you do so help me I will not hesitate to kill you, understand?"

Grayback stumbled to his feet, "Jesus, she's just a little muggle girl not f***ing Harry Potter!" before Scabior could curse him he had disapparated.

Scabior had almost forgotten about Emma. He ran over to her shaking body. Scabior lifted her into his lap and sat with his back against the tree. She was crying hysterically. "S*** your frozen." This was true, her fingers and toes were numb and her lips were turning blue.

Scabior reached for the soaking wet towel and used a spell to make it dry. He wrapped it around Emma. "Shh love, calm down, its okay he's gone its all over." Scabior brushed his fingers over the cuts on her face.

He got her limp fingers and kissed them. Scabior held her close and put his chin on top of her head. He gently rocked her to comfort her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sleeping draught. "Here drink this it will help beautiful." Scabior put the glass bottle to Emma's trembling lips and carefully poured the liquid into her mouth. Emma closed her eyes and within seconds fell into a deep sleep.

Scabior kissed away the tears that remained on Emma's face. After a few minuets Scabior was completely soaked and he decided to take her back to camp and get her warmed up. He picked up the wet clothes and dried them. He then put them under his arm and picked Emma up.

When he got back to the camp he got a few questioning looks of his men. He answered these with his middle finger. When he entered the tent he dried her as much as possible, dried her clothes and dressed her. Physically Emma didn't look that bad, a few cuts on her face and bruising on her wrists and neck. That wasn't that bad, considering what Grayback could have done if he had shown up any later. Mentally was a different matter. _"She has been scared s***less so many times I don't know how much more she can take."_

Scabior took the thick black blanket from his hammock and wrapped it tightly around Emma. He then took her outside and sat by the fire, he used his wand to make the flames larger in an effort to warm her up faster.

Scabior held Emma close to his body and rested his chin on her head. He gently rocked forwards and backwards again to sooth her. He stared into the flames, _"Great, I've lost one of my best snatchers. He was a prick but he made good money. I'll have to find another one."_ Scabior's deep thoughts where interrupted by Theo saying, "Err boss." Scabior looked up at Theo with something close to hatred in his eyes.

"What do you want?" Scabior sighed. "N-nothing its just that err well its her turn to make the food." Theo nervously replied.

"Does it look like she is in the right state to make all you lazy b******s some food? Do it yourself. Use the rest of the meat and carrots from last night and make a soup. Now p*** off." Theo groaned and whispered "Yes boss."

"Oh and Theo, not your usual crap this time, okay." Scabior added. Theo muttered some unkind words and slumped over to the other side of the camp to start to make the soup.

Emma began to stir, "Shh sweetheart. Its all right." Scabior stroked her back in an effort to comfort her. _"God if I ever see him again I will kill him, I swear I will kill him."_

**So there you go. Sorry for not updating for a while, I had lots of exams :( and it seamed like every second a new idea would form in my head for this chapter and I couldn't decide which one to follow. I hope this chapter is okay. Please review and tell me what you think and give your honest opinions. Thank you for reading. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Here's chapter 25, I hope you like it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thank you for your reviews I love you guys :) I don't own anything, enjoy.**

"Emma, emma wakey wakey beautiful." Emma opened her eyes and saw a blazing fire in front of her. A hand brushed across her face and she flinched as the fingers made contact with the fresh cuts on her face.

Emma sat up and looked at Scabior. "Are you okay beautiful?" Scabior took Emma's hand in his. She was still shaking a little. The blanket had slipped down the upper part of her body and Scabior wrapped it around her again. "Thank you." Scabior smiled and put his arm around her. Emma was still extremely worn out and tired so she rested her head on Scabior's shoulder.

"Oi Theo! You finished yet?" Scabior shouted. Emma jumped but settled back on Scabior's shoulder. "Coming boss." Theo answered. He walked over to the two of them with a bowl and a piece of bread in his hands.

He gave it to Emma, "Thank you." Emma smiled. "Yeah whatever." Theo grunted. Scabior glared at Theo, he coughed and said, "I mean your welcome. Boss you want any?" He asked. "No not hungry." Theo shrugged and gave the rest of the soup to Zane and Louie before he sat down next to Louie.

Emma took her first mouthful of soup. "How is it?" Scabior asked. "Nice." Emma replied. "Are you sure? Because if it is crap I can get Theo to make it again but better." Theo looked up and tensed. "No, no it's just fine, really."

"Well okay." Emma noticed that Scabior had suddenly become extra protective over her, if that was even possible. Maybe it was out of guilt? She wasn't sure.

"Boss, where is Grayback?" Louie asked. Emma tensed and almost choked on the soup that was in her mouth. "He's gone, for good." Scabior tuned to look at Emma and smiled. "Why?" Louie asked. Scabior rolled his eyes and said, "You don't need to know you nosy b****** all right and neither do any of you lot okay. If I hear any of you talking about it behind by back there will be serious consequences."

All three looked down and the floor to avoid Scabior's glaring eyes.

After Emma had finished the soup she felt significantly better. "Emma come with me." Emma was shocked that Scabior had used her name instead of beautiful or sweetheart. He stood up and took Emma's hand, she followed.

Scabior lead Emma into the woods. It was getting dark. "Scabior where are we going?" Emma questioned. Scabior smirked at her and continued to walk. A light shower of snow started to fall but it didn't stick to the still dampened floor.

It seemed like hours they had been walking and it was now almost pitch black except from a glow in the distance. Scabior finally stopped on the top if a large hill. "Scabior where are w-"emma was interrupted. "Look." Scabior moved out of the way and Emma gasped.

The hill over looked a large town. The glow had come from the houses and streetlamps. Scabior sat down and Emma followed. For some reason Emma found it beautiful and strangely romantic. "I have something for you love." Scabior reached into his pocket and pulled it out and gave it to Emma.

It was beautiful. It was a medium length, black chained necklace. In the middle there was a black heart with a pink stone in the centre. "Merry Christmas Emma." Emma couldn't help but smile even though she knew that the previous owner was either dead or in prison. It was the thought that counted.

"It's beautiful." Emma smiled. Scabior took it from her and gestured her to turn around and move her hair. Emma did so and Scabior put the necklace around her. Emma turned back and looked at Scabior. Time had stopped, again. Their eyes connected. It was magic.

Scabior leaned forwards and kissed Emma on the lips. It was like a firework had exploded in her stomach.

It was so quick, just a little kiss. Emma didn't know what had just happened. "_Scabior has kissed me so many times before but not like that. No, that was different. It wasn't to make me feel like a play thing or a toy. It was genuine compassion."_

When Emma opened her eyes again Scabior had the same look on his face, a cross between confusion and amazement. _"What the f*** just happened!"_ Time resumed again when Emma yawned. She then realized that she was absolutely shattered. Scabior smiled and hugged her. Emma smiled and rested on his lap.

**You don't have to do this or anything but I am curious about how you picture the characters in this story. I picture Scabior and Grayback almost exactly how they are in the movie, Emma is medium height with medium length, straight, brown hair and quite thin. I picture Zane as a tall, lanky, young man with straight black hair, emerald green eyes and he has quite an 'awkward' posture (If that's the right word to use) and he's a bit shy. I picture Theo as an average sized man with curly short hair, some stubble and he has poor posture. Finally I picture Louie as a quite short and stocky man, he is quite large and I feel that he is a bit dull and isn't so clever (not to be mean or anything) he has a shaved head and I think he looks most like Vincent Crabbe. There is how I picture the characters. I will say again that you don't have to do this but it would be nice if I could get some feedback as to how you picture them in a review or something. It is entirely up to you. :)**

**So there you go, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Here is chapter 26, thank you so much for your reviews it really means a lot. I hope you like it. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

Emma was almost asleep when an alarming thought crossed her mind.

"_It's Christmas day, which means I must have been here for at least two weeks. Mum, oh god how could I forget about mum! I have been missing for two weeks! She is all alone, at Christmas. I wish there was some way I could tell her that I am okay." _

A few tears slipped down Emma's face. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Emma sat up from Scabior's lap. "N-nothing it's just, never mind." Emma played with the sleeves on her jumper. "You wouldn't understand."

"Come on sweetheart, you can tell me." Scabior replied. "It's just, I have been gone for over two weeks and my mother has no idea where I am. She's probably all alone on Christmas worried sick about me." Emma wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"And?" Scabior asked. Emma just stared at him, tears forming in her eyes. _"S*** have I said something wrong." _Scabior thought. "I knew it, I knew you wouldn't understand!" Emma stood up and started to walk away.

Scabior was confused. He stood up and started to run after her to catch up. "Wait! Emma I'm sorry! Please!" Scabior shouted. Emma just crossed her arms in frustration and continued to walk away. Scabior ran in front of Emma and cut her off.

Emma sighed and pushed him away. Scabior grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Emma ripped her wrist away from Scabior and turned to walk away. "Emma please!" Emma stopped, turned to face Scabior and crossed her arms. "What, what could you possibly have to say?"

"Please just listen to me." Emma looked into his eyes, she had never seen them like this before, they were full of sympathy something she thought Scabior could never have.

"I'm sorry that if what I said offended you. I'm not good with that sort of stuff. You know that I have never really had a mother so I wouldn't know what it would be like to be separated from her. I know I'm a twat and I probably deserve a punch in the balls for what I said but please will you forgive me?" Scabior spilled his heart out and Emma could tell that he meant every word of his apology.

Emma smiled weakly, "I forgive you." Scabior smiled and hugged her. "And just so you know its crap." Scabior pulled away, "What is?" he asked.

"Being away form your mother." Emma replied. Tears began to fall down her face. "I'm sorry sweetheart. Come here." Scabior put his shoulder around Emma and pulled her in close. He kissed the tears from her face. Emma smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"We should head back, it's late." Scabior let got of Emma and held her hand. Surprisingly his hand was soft and smooth, the complete opposite of what Emma thought it would be. Scabior's thumb kept brushing against the mark on Emma's wrist. They walked together in silence. _"This isn't as awkward as I first thought it would be its actually quite nice." _Emma thought. But there was a question that had been playing on Emma's mind for along time and she couldn't wait any longer to hear the answer.

"Scabior, I need to ask you a serious question." Scabior looked at Emma with a confused look on his face. "From all the people you have killed and tortured do you ever feel any kind of remorse or regret?" Emma asked. _"Please say yes, be human say yes!"_ Emma screamed in her mind.

Scabior suddenly became twitchy and he rubbed his forehead. He sighed, "Of course I do." Emma released a breath of relief. "Every night I hear their desperate screams for help, I see their motionless bodies, fear etched across their faces and the moment when the light leaves their terrified eyes."

Emma was close to crying again, "Then why do you continue to do it?" Emma asked. "BECAUSE I HAVE TO!" Scabior jumped down Emma's throat.

She gasped and let go of his shaking hand. Scabior could see the fear in her eyes, "I-I'm sorry." He stuttered. Scabior was seriously twitchy and shaking now. "It's all right." Emma reassured him. She took his hand and stroked it.

"This was the first time you have let your true feelings out isn't it." Emma asked. Scabior nodded. "I know how you feel, I was like this when my father left," Scabior tensed. "Its okay, I had a lot of repressed rage inside of me even as a child but I got help. It's good to talk to someone, you have a damaged soul Scabior, but I may be able to help with that."

Scabior had calmed down a lot by the time they reached the camp. "I think we both need a good sleep don't you?" Scabior nodded.

They entered the tent and got ready for bed. "Emma." Emma turned around and saw Scabior sat on his hammock. Emma sat down next to him. She could not help but feel sorry for him. "Yes?"

"T-thank you." Emma smiled and took Scabior's hand in hers. "It's all right. You know, you can be thankful for something's like Theo making the soup today for example instead of jumping down his throat." Scabior shrugged. "Ahh I see. You don't want to show gratitude in front of your men because they may think that you're weak."

"But I am weak." Scabior replied. "Your not, all you need is some help and you will get better. You have a troubled childhood and _a lot _of repressed rage. If we do this more often it will get better, I promise. But for now you need to get some sleep, good night Scabior." Emma stood up and got in her own hammock.

"Good night Emma."

**So there you go I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would love to hear your views. Thank you for reading :) **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Thank you for your reviews I really appreciate them. Here's chapter 27, I hope you like it. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

Emma woke up to the sound of grunting and loud swearing. She rolled her eyes and sat up. She saw Scabior stood up looking at his wet clothes. Emma smiled and walked over to him. "Did you wet yourself?" Emma laughed. Scabior glared at her "I'm only joking. What happened?" a tinge of humour was present in her voice.

"What does it look like?" Scabior said plainly. Emma looked at the table and saw a mug lead on its side and tea spilt all over the table and Scabior. Emma laughed and handed him a cloth to wipe himself down with. She then used another cloth to clean the table.

"There all better." Emma sat down and poured two mugs of tea from the pot. Scabior sat down and stared at her. "What are you looking at?" Emma sipped her tea and almost swore when the boiling water touched her tongue.

"Careful, it's hot." Scabior smirked. Emma rolled her eyes. Scabior placed a piece of parchment, a pot of ink and a quill in front of her. Emma looked at the stationary, "What is this for?"

"Well you were so good to me last night I thought that you deserved a second Christmas present. You can write a letter to your mother."

Emma's mouth widened. "T-thank you." She stood up and hugged Scabior. Scabior invited Emma to sit on his lap and she accepted. Their eyes locked onto one another's and they kissed. It was similar to the kiss they shared on the hill last night but this one was longer and it had more passion. Scabior ran his fingers though Emma's hair with one hand and stroked her waist with the other.

When their lips parted Emma said, "That was my present to you." Emma stood up and sat back down again across from Scabior.

Emma picked up the quill. "What is this?"

"It's a quill. You know you write with it." Scabior was confused. _"How the hell does she not know what a quill is?"_

"I know what it is but don't you have a pen or something, a biro, ball-point pen," Emma could see the confusion growing on Scabior's face. "No? Okay then." Scabior stood up and put his leather coat on. He then made to exit the tent.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked. "I need to send my men off on their days work and besides I thought that you would want to write that letter on your own." Emma looked down and the parchment. "Yeah I suppose I do."

"Oh and one other thing, you can't tell her where you are, who you are with and do not mention anything about the use of magic." Scabior said seriously. Emma nodded. She understood that she couldn't tell her where she was, it would put Scabior in danger.

Emma looked at the parchment. _"Oh god what the hell am I supposed to write!" _Emma ran her fingers through her hair. "Okay you can do this." Emma reassured herself.

_To mum,_

_Hi, I know I have been gone for a while and you are probably worried sick about me but please don't. I'm fine, I'm okay. I can't tell you where I am or who I am with but don't worry they haven't hurt me. _("If only that was true…." Emma thought.)

_I didn't choose for this to happen, it just did. The person I am with understands me and he let me write this letter to you. He is a nice guy, it's just he has had a troubled past. He doesn't want to do what he does, he has to._

_I don't know if I will see you again or not. I have tried to get away before but I was always found. I know it's hard but please mum don't worry._

_I want you to know that I love you and that if I could come home I would, I would do anything to be with you again. _(Tears started to gather in her eyes.)

_I love you and I miss you_

_Emma xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Emma read though the letter twice before she folded it up and put the address on the front. Her eyes started to sting so she went into the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. "Emma you finished yet?"

Emma dried her face and walked back into the centre of the tent. Scabior was stood reading the letter. "Oi." Emma pinched the letter away from him and folded it again. "So have your men gone out hunting yet?" Emma asked, she crossed her arms.

Scabior sighed, "Yes. Look I know you hate the job that we do but you know that we have to do it. Don't give me that look."

"What look?" Emma questioned. "Oh don't play games with me, you know exactly what I am talking about." Scabior replied.

"No I don't." Emma laughed in her head. She found Scabior's confused face highly amusing. "You know the whole guilty look like, Scabior you shouldn't be doing this job its wrong." Scabior's mood changed quicker than a blink of an eye.

"You're not my mother." Scabior spat. Emma knew that she had gone to far this time. "I'm sorry Scabior." Emma hugged him and immediately Scabior's mussels relaxed and he hugged her back. "No I am the one that should be sorry."

Emma kissed Scabior on the cheek before she took her brush and went back into the bathroom to tame her messy hair. Scabior sat down on a chair and lifted his legs onto the table. _"I'm a nice guy?"_ Scabior thought when he went through the things he saw in the letter in his head. Scabior bit his nails out of boredom.

"You almost done love? We have to deliver a letter."

**Well there you go, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Thank you for your reviews they are greatly appreciated. Here's chapter 28 I hope you like it. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

_Crack_

Emma felt that almost familiar feeling of being sucked though a small tube. When she opened her eyes she gasped. They were standing out side her house. Scabior's grip on Emma's hand tightened as they walked up to the front door.

"Scabior, can I go into my room and pack a bag? You know full of clothing and toiletries." Emma asked. Scabior pulled out his wand and muttered, "_Homenum Revelio. There's no one home." Scabior then pointed his wand at the door knob and said "_Alohomora." The door clicked and Scabior hesitantly stepped inside.

Emma lived in a small terist house in the north of England. Emma was shocked about how much the place has not been taken care of. When Emma was home her mother always wanted everything perfect and clean. The house looked almost unrecognisable. A few cobwebs hung in comers of the ceilings and on the lights. Emma walked over to the dinning table and wiped her finger along the cold wood surface. Her finger left a trail and she brushed the dust from her finger onto her jumper.

"Emma?" Scabior said. Emma had almost forgotten about Scabior. He pointed at the stairs, "Oh right sorry." Emma walked upstairs and Scabior followed. She opened the door to her bedroom and stepped inside. It was exactly how she left it. Everything was in its place. Clean and tidy, no dust, no mess. Emma walked around her room as if she hadn't seen it in years. Scabior leaned against the door frame and watched as Emma examined her room.

Emma ran her fingers along the soft fabric of her bed. "Err Emma we have to make this quick." Emma turned around and nodded. She opened her draws and stuffed clothing into a rug sack. She then ran past Scabior and down the hallway into the bathroom. She got all of the toiletries she needed before returning to Scabior. "You done?"

Emma nodded and followed Scabior towards the stairs. "Wait." Emma ran back into her room and picked a picture from her desk. It was a picture of the last holiday before her father left. It showed Emma sitting on her fathers lap and her mother handing her an ice cream. Emma gave a weak smile before stuffing the picture into the bottom of her bag she didn't want Scabior to see it.

"Come on." Scabior said when Emma reappeared. She made her way to the door when something caught her attention. She walked over to the coffee table. There was a large stack of fliers with _"Still Missing Emma Jones Age 14._" There was a picture of her in the middle. Next to the fliers there was a line of empty wine bottles. _"Oh god mum."_ Emma remembered the time when her mother started to drink heavily after her father left. It wasn't pleasant.

She looked over at Scabior. He was leaning on the open door ready to leave. Emma joined him and took one last look at the inside of her house before she closed the door. She got the letter out of her pocket and left it on the doorstep. "There's no going back is there?" Emma whispered.

"I'm sorry love you know too much. It wouldn't be safe for you and your mother if you stayed at home." Emma nodded and wiped a tear from her cheek. Scabior put his arm around Emma's shoulders and kissed her on the head. They both turned and started to walk away.

They got to the end of the street when out of the corner of her eye Emma saw a familiar figure. She turned and saw her mother walking to their house. "M-mum." Emma started walking towards her. _"S***!" _Scabior thought. He grabbed Emma's wrist. "Scabior, get off me!" Emma shouted. Emma ripped her wrist from Scabior's hand and her walk turned into a run.

"Emma come back here!" Emma felt the mark on her wrist burn. She winced but tried to ignore it as she came closer to her mother. Scabior quickly caught up to her and lifted her over his shoulder. Emma put up a fight. She kicked and punched him. "NO! Let me go! Now!" Emma protested. He carried her behind a tree. "I have to see her! I have to be with her! PLEASE!"

"Emma listen to me!" Scabior held Emma's wrists in his hands, she was struggling and tears were streaming down her face. "If I let you go they find you and they will kill you!" Scabior shouted in her face. Emma stopped. She understood what he was saying, "Like you said you know too much."

Emma stared at Scabior. Sympathy and regret filled his eyes. Emma loosened her grip. She looked at the direction of her house. Her mother was unlocking the front door. She looked down and saw the envelope. Shock appeared on her face as she read it. She dropped the bags she was holding and looked around desperately to find the source of the letter.

Emma and her mother were both shaking. Her mother ran down the steps of her front garden and started to run around in search for her daughter. Emma started to sob and tensed her hands when her mother came close to the tree they were hiding behind.

"M-mum" Emma crocked through her tears. Scabior pulled her out of her mother's sight and pushed her against the tree. "We have to go." Scabior whispered. Emma started to protest but it was too late they had already apparated back to the camp.

**So there you go. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think :) I found this chapter quite sad because Emma finally realizes that she can never go back to her normal life again. So tell me what you think, thank you for reading. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Here's chapter 29, I hope you like it. Thank you for your reviews, I love you guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been really busy. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

As soon as Emma's feet hit the floor she started to walk away from Scabior. "Emma wait-"emma turned to face him.

"Stop, please just stop." Scabior went to hug her but she put up her hands in protest. "Please can you just leave me alone for once?" Emma replied. Scabior backed away. Emma took this as an okay and she walked into the tent.

"_S***."_ Scabior thought. He decided it was best just to leave her alone for a while, _"Hopefully she will have vented out her feelings in an hour or so."_ Scabior rubbed the back of his neck and lit a cigarette. He took a large drag and started to pace in lines.

Emma threw her bag onto the table and stood in the middle of the tent for a couple of minuets. She ran her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes. After a while she began to feel faint and her hands started to shake. Her legs felt like they were about to collapse and her head spun. She staggered into the corner of the tent and fell onto the floor.

After a few minutes of uncontrollable sobbing she tried her best to pull herself together. She still felt like she was going to faint so she didn't risk standing up. She leaned back against the fabric of the tent and pulled her legs up to her chest so her chin rested on her knees.

A whole range of emotions were flying threw her head. She couldn't take it anymore, her head felt like it was about to explode. _"I should hate him! I should despise him!...but I don't! He took me away from everyone I loved. But he is so, so Aghh I can't think of the word! He has changed my life forever, there is no going back. Does he want me to go home? Does he think that it would be the best for both of us? I don't know what he thinks and besides I can't now because if I do people will find me and kill my whole family. There is something about him, something special. Every time we touch I feel the magic between us, every time I look into his eyes it is as if time itself has stopped. Every time we kiss….. I can't even describe the connection between us. No one has ever made me feel this way. I don't understand anything anymore."_

Emma buried her head in the space between her chest and her legs. She grunted in frustration, _"Why does he make me feel this way?"_

Just outside Scabior was thinking almost the exact same thing. He threw his cigarette on the floor and stomped on it hard in an effort to ease his frustration. He rubbed the stubble around his chin before he reluctantly entered the tent that they shared.

Scabior looked around and at first he couldn't find Emma. A few sobs eventually gave her position away. Scabior sat down opposite Emma and opened his legs wide so they almost touched Emma's. Emma looked up, she had puffy red eyes and her lips were quivering slightly.

Emma opened her legs and dropped her hands onto to the floor. Scabior lifted her hands up and held them in his. Emma looked up and smiled weakly. After five minutes of the two of them just staring at each other, several loud cracks broke the silence.

Scabior looked at the tent entrance and sighed. He let go of Emma's hands and walked out of the tent, leaving Emma alone. She stood up and walked over to the table with her bag on. She picked it up and walked into the bathroom. She put all of her toiletries in the bathroom and stared into the mirror.

She could feel tears building up in her eyes so she turned the tap on and splashed her face with cold water. She cupped her hands under the running water and drank the liquid. After she dried her face she waked back into the centre of the tent. She looked around to find a place to put her clothes.

She walked over to a chest of draws and tried to open the first draw. It wouldn't open. Just then she heard Scabior walk in.

"Scabior, why is this draw locked?" Emma asked.

"_S*** that's the draw with her fathers watch in it!" _Scabior thought. "Err no reason." Scabior replied.

"Can I put my stuff in it then?"

"No." Scabior walked in front of the chest and pointed in the opposite direction. "There's a box there that will do." Emma gave him a questioning look, _"Why is he being so weird? Oh well I suppose its normal." _Emma shrugged and emptied her bag into the box.

She forgot that the picture of her and her parents was in the bottom. It fell out and landed near Scabior's feet. "What's this-"Scabior bent down to pick it up. He was almost knocked off his feet as Emma ran over to him and picked the picture up and stuffed it in her bag. "Nothing!"

"_Why is she being so weird? Oh well guess its some girl thing that I will never understand."_ Scabior thought. He shuck his head and said, "Anyway you coming out? Hopefully the useless pricks outside have made some food."

"Yeah I will be out in a minute." Scabior nodded and walked out of the tent. Emma sighed, _"Thank god he didn't see that."_ Emma stuffed the bag containing the picture behind the box and followed Scabior out of the tent.

**So there you go, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Please give me your honest opinion and constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you for reading. :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30  
><strong>  
><strong>Sorry I haven't updated in almost two weeks I have been away and I have had no Internet connection so I couldn't read, update or review and chapters :( I hope this chapter has been worth the wait. Thank you for your reviews. I don't own anything, enjoy.<strong>

When Emma walked outside she saw Theo, Louie and Zane standing close together with their heads down. She walked over to Scabior and sat down next to him. Scabior held Emma's hand as he pulled out two bottles of firewiskey. "You want one?" Scabior asked.

"No I am fine thank you." Emma replied. Scabior shrugged and put it next to him. "Your loss." Emma smiled, she remembered the last time she denied having a drink. It ended up with her being pushed around and knocked out. She felt the relationship between Scabior and herself was gradually getting better. Hopefully it would stay that way making life here bearable.

Scabior opened his bottle by biting the top off with his teeth. He spat the lid into the fire and took a large swig of his firewiskey. He let go of Emma's hand and put his arm around Emma's shoulder. "How has business been today boys?" Scabior asked. The three men looked at each other worryingly. "Well?" Theo stepped forward. "We didn't snatch anyone boss." he whispered.

Scabior stood up which made Theo step back in fright to make a line with the two other men. Emma snapped out of her daydream and looked up at Scabior. "What?" Scabior spat. Scabior stepped towards Theo so there was only a few centimetres separating them. Theo's hands were shaking and he kept his eyes firmly locked on the forest floor.

"W-well there are three new snatcher groups that have become serious competition and they seem to have snatched every mudblood and blood traitor in a five mile radius. And we are one man down." Theo added. "We will be another man down in a minute if you girls don't up your game! I suppose I will have to bloody well come with you tomorrow! Umbrigde is always pissed off with us we don't want to give her another reason to curse us!" Scabior shouted.

He threw his bottle at Emma which she almost missed, spilling it down her jumper and stormed over to the other side of the camp muttering some unpleasant remarks under his breath. Emma looked at her wet clothes and sighed. She looked in the direction of Scabior before she looked at the three petrified men. She felt like she should say something. "I'm sure it wasn't your fault." this resulted in all three men glaring at her.

She thought that she would only be making things worse if she stayed there so she decided it would be better to try to calm Scabior down a bit. She put the bottle on the floor and leaned it against the log so it wouldn't fall and spill everywhere. She then took her gray jumper off leaving her in a navy blue vest top.

"Scabior?" Emma walked towards him. He stopped pacing and looked at her. "What do you want?" he spat. "I'm sure that it wasn't their fault that they didn't snatch anyone." Emma replied. "I don't care if it wasn't their fault. No snatching equals no money, no money equals living on the streets with no food or shelter." Scabior shouted. "I never want to go there again." he muttered.

"I'm sorry." Emma tried to comfort him. "And you, you're just another mouth to feed! You can't snatch your just a stupid little muggle and a waste of space!" he spat. Emma stepped back. Scabior realized that what he had said was out of line and he was about to apologize when Emma shouted, "it's your fault that I am here! And I can't exactly leave when ever I want because I have nowhere to go!"

Scabior grabbed Emma's bare arm and dug his relatively sharp nails into her pale skin. Emma expressed no fear or pain in her face. Scabior squeezed harder until his nails broke the flesh and blood appeared around his nails. Emma winced a little. "Ah I've hit your weak spot." he smirked.

"It's okay, I'm use to it." Emma laughed. Scabior squeezed even harder and got his free hand, wrapped it around her hair and yanked it backwards. The stag shaped mark on her wrist burned. Emma closed her eyes and when she opened them they where almost calm. "Tomorrow you will completely change your attitude and you will pretend like this never happened." Emma showed no fear in her voice. "You know what I think you may be a little bit bipolar." she said sarcastically.

This made Scabior snap. She still had the power even though she is the one being held down, this made Scabior feel strange and weak, he hated it. He let go of her arm and hair and slapped her in the face with extreme force. Emma stumbled backwards but remained on her feet.

"There is one thing I have gained from being here, from all the abuse you have given me I have become stronger. And I can see it in your eyes that you don't like it, you always want to be in control and if your not it scares you." Emma smiled. Scabior pushed her to the ground, "I am NOT scared of you." Scabior spat. He stormed into the forest.

Emma sat there for a while. As soon as he was out of site Emma started to shake. She could feel a warm metallic liquid spill into her mouth. She wiped the trail of blood away from her chin with the back of her hand and looked down at her arm. There were deep finger nail marks embedded in her skin and long lines of blood trailed down her arm.

Emma stood up and staggered into the tent. She was still extremely shaken as she entered the bathroom. She turned on the tap and got a towel from the rail. She dampened it with cold water and she winced as the towel pressed against the tender flesh on her arm.

**So there you go I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for Reading. :)  
><strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**  
><strong><br>Here's chapter 31 I hope you like it. Thank you for your reviews they are greatly appreciated. I don't own anything, enjoy.  
><strong>  
>Emma woke up late the following morning. She yawned and stretched as she sat up. She tossed and turned all night worrying about Scabior. She looked around the tent and Scabior was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and walked over to the box containing her clothes. She pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a checked blouse and fresh undergarments.<p>

She pulled off all of her clothes and put on her undergarments. She walked into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. There was a slight bruise on her cheek from Scabior slapping her. Emma brushed her hair and put it into a loose ponytail. She looked down at her arm, the cuts had begun to heal and bruises appeared around each mark. She splashed her face with cold water and put on the remainder of her clothes.

When she walked back into the centre of the tent she picked up her dirty clothes and screwed them up into a ball. She put them in the bottom of her box and left the tent. She gasped as the cold air nipped her skin. No one was around and recalling what Scabior said last night they were probably out snatching.

Emma walked over to the fire pit, there was only embers left burning in the bottom so she collected several twigs and branches that surrounded the pit and threw them on the fire to keep her warm. She sat down on her usual log and stared into the flames. She rubbed the marks and cuts on her arm. After she had warmed her fingers and toes from the now blazing fire she decided that she would explore the camp.

Given that she had been here for almost three weeks she was surprised that she had only seen a small part of the camp, their tent and the fire pit. Whenever she was near any of the other tents she didn't pay much attention because she was either being attacked or running away. She walked over to the closest tent. She knew that it was Zane's as she had seen him go in and out of it plenty of times.

She opened the flap and stepped inside. It was at least half the size of her and Scabior's tent. She looked around; there was one hammock in the corner, a single table and chair in the centre, a small and old chest of draws and a bathroom containing one toilet and a sink in the opposite corner on the tent. The furniture was almost all black, sliver and dark green. She found that this was a common colour around the snatchers. She also felt that the type of furniture and the general feel of the tent defiantly reflected Zane's personality, dark, shy, quiet and mysterious.

She looked at a pile of books that were on the table. She picked up the top two and looked at the front covers; they were 'the dark arts handbook' and '100 ways to torture a person into spilling their deepest secrets.' Emma dropped the books back on to the pile and backed out of the tent.

It had become considerably brighter since she had been in Zane's tent. It was still winter time and the light usually would not appear until approximately eleven o'clock in the morning. She walked up to the next two tents. They were next to each other and they were the closest to her tent. She walked into the first of the two and looked around. It was roughly the same size as Zane's.

There was a bed in the centre of the tent. She sat on the edge and it was rock hard. She wondered how he must be able to sleep on it at night. There were no books to be seen and dirty rags and old food littered the floor. She figured that this tent was Louie's because it reflected his personality more than Theo's.

She decided to go into the next one. There were a couple of books on the floor and it was generally a little cleaner than Louie's. She noticed that Louie and Theo's tents were quite similar and she wondered if they were brothers as they always stick near each other and don't tend to include Zane in much conversation, not that she thought Zane minded as he didn't speak much himself.

She stepped back outside and stared at the last tent. It was the furthest away from everyone else's. She knew that it was Grayback's she wondered why Scabior hadn't destroyed it when he was banished. She reluctantly stepped inside. She gagged at the horrendous smell that was emitted from it.

It was bigger than the other three but absolutely filthy. She couldn't understand how anyone could live in such a disgusting environment. She was about to leave when something caught her eye. She walked over to a large board pinned onto the back wall. It was full of pictures of young women. Some of which had a cross painted across them.

A shiver ran down Emma's back as she realized that it was blood. She was disgusted but searched the board for anyone she knew. Her heart almost skipped a beat when she came across a picture of herself. She ripped it from the board. It had nail marks across it. Emma was paralyzed with shock. She looked down at a pile of papers. She skimmed through them. They had long lists of names of women some of them crossed off and others thankfully not.

She came to the last piece of paper. It was titled 'Emma Jones priority' underneath was a long list. She read the first few sentences. It appeared to be a list of ways to kill her. Emma didn't know what to do. She took the paper and the picture of herself and ran outside.

Just then there were several loud pops and the men appeared in front of her. They were all grinning, it made her skin crawl. "Scabior!" Emma ran up to him and waved the papers in his face. "What is it darling?" Emma smelled the alcohol on his breath. "Look at this!" she shouted. She shoved the papers into Scabior's chest and he almost fell over. He lazily read over the list and said, "it's all good darling he gone now." Scabior shouted.

He threw the papers in the fire. Emma felt hurt that he didn't even care even if he was drunk out of his mind. She felt her eyes water as she watched the paper crumple and burn into ashes. "If you weren't this drunk you would have gone mental if you saw it. But you've thrown it away now! Have a good day destroying innocent lives today did we?" Emma shouted in his face. Scabior stopped laughing and his face turned sour.

He threw his bottle of firewiskey at Theo which he caught and grabbed Emma roughly by her legs. He lifted her over his shoulder and walked quickly into the tent. "SCABIOR! Let go of me! Now!" Emma shouted in protest. Scabior threw Emma to the floor of the tent. She landed with a loud thump and she groaned. "Do not test me emma." Scabior glared at her before he left the tent and continued the celebration with his men, leaving Emma on her own on the floor.

She couldn't take it anymore she felt like she was going to explode. She stood up slowly and felt a sharp pain in her lower back. She winced as she walked over to the chest of draws and picked up a glass vase that he probably took from an innocent person. She looked at it before she threw it to the ground. It smashed into hundreds of pieces. She felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders and she picked up another precious artefact and threw it to the floor. Once again it smashed into hundreds of pieces.

After several minutes the top of the chest of draws was clear and the floor was littered with thousands of sharp pieces of glass and china. Emma felt dizzy and she carefully walked over to the corner of the tent. Several pieces of her hair had fallen out of her ponytail and covered her face. Before she could do anything else everything around her turned black and she fell to the floor.

**So there you go, I hope you liked it. This chapter is a little longer, I try to make every chapter at least 1000 words. I would love to hear your views on this story in a review or something. Thank you for Reading. :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**  
><strong><br>Here's chapter 32 thank you so much for your reviews I love you guys. I hope you like it. I don't own anything, enjoy.  
><strong>  
>Emma woke up at the sound of hushed laughter and talking. When she opened her eyes she realized that she was lead on the ground. She slowly sat up gasping at the sharp pain in her lower back. The<br>memories of last nights events came flooding back into her mind as she saw the pieces of shattered glass and china all over the floor.

She stood up and peered around the corner to find the source of the voices. Emma's eyes opened in shock when she realized who it was. Scabior was lying on top of a young woman in his hammock. The women stopped giggling when she saw Emma looking over the two of them. Emma felt as though her heart had been ripped out and stabbed with a knife numerous times.

"Want to join in?" Scabior smirked. Emma felt like she could smack him across the face and murder the women with him. She almost gagged at the smell of alcohol and cigarettes on his breath. Emma's eyes began to water. "I-I will leave you and your b**** alone then." she spat. Scabior shrugged and continued his business with the girl."I am going to make you pay I swear to god." Emma muttered under her breath. On her way out of the tent she picked up three full bottles of firewiskey.

It was dark outside; she must have been unconscious for several hours. She walked over to Grayback's tent and reluctantly stepped inside. She opened the bottles and poured them around the tent, making sure to completely soak the pictures and lists of the girl's names.

She then walked over to the fire pit. There were several half empty bottles of various drinks. Emma made sure to drink all of them; she wanted the pain to go away as quickly as possible. _"How could I have been so stupid? He's a snatcher. A filthy, disgusting, revolting snatcher! I am going to get him back, I am going to make him suffer just like he has made me suffer." _Emma thought.

She picked up a long branch off the floor and poured the remainder of her drink over the end of it. She placed it into the fire and it instantly burst into flames. She smiled as she walked back into Grayback's tent. She brushed the flaming torch over the board. The pictures and papers were engulfed by a large fire ball, within seconds it was incinerated. Emma began to laugh as she walked around the tent.

After the walls were engulfed in flames Emma walked outside and admired the view of the blazing fire. In the distance she heard Scabior shouting. Emma smiled. Scabior ran up to Emma and turned her around. "ARE YOU F***ING MENTAL!" he screamed.

Emma laughed. "HA I have finally broken you!" Emma smiled. Scabior showed an expression of complete confusion. "I'm broken?" he said in disbelief. "Look at your self!" Emma smiled sickly, "just remember, you made me this way." Emma pointed a finger in the centre of his chest. Scabior stood there frozen in shock.

Emma ripped herself away from Scabior's grasp. She started to laugh hysterically. Scabior knew he had to do something. He walked over to her. Emma started to run away from him, stumbling and still laughing in a sick way. Finally Scabior caught up with her. He grabbed her and held her in his chest. She started to struggle and fight away from him.

Emma started to scream, "NO NO LEAVE ME ALONE! GET AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU!" Emma punched his chest but it showed no effect on Scabior as he was too busy concentrating on her empty eyes. "Shhhhh love." Emma was fighting a losing battle. She eventually stopped and broke down into tears. She couldn't stand anymore and fell into Scabior's grasp. Scabior slowly lowered himself onto the floor and placed her head on his chest.

He stroked her hair and rocked her backwards and forwards. She was mumbling incoherent words. "Shhhhh love, it's okay." Scabior stared at the blazing fire in front of them. It illuminated the whole camp. "Oh god, I never thought you would be capable of something like this." Emma was still sobbing.

"Sweetheart it's going to be okay. It's my fault I crossed the line. It will never happen again." Emma looked up at Scabior. "y-you promise?" she chocked. Scabior kissed her on the forehead and pressed her head into his chest.

"I promise."

Emma was still sobbing and shaking. Scabior reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of sleeping draught. "Here love, this will help." Scabior lifted her head up, tucked her hair behind her ears and wiped the tears from her face. Emma drank the liquid and within seconds she became limp and she fell into a deep slumber. "That's it sweetheart." Scabior ran his fingers through her hair.

"Hey why don't you leave that tramp outside to rot so we can continue what we were doing before we were rudely interrupted." said the women Scabior was with. Scabior stood up and left Emma on the floor. He walked over to the women and smiled. The women giggled and took Scabior's hand. His sarcastic smile turned into a glare in less than a second. "F*** off you whore." Scabior spat.

He ripped his hands away from the shocked women. "but-" she started before she was interrupted.  
>"LEAVE!" Scabior pointed at the edge of the forest. The women glared at him before she apparated on the spot. Scabior closed his eyes. "She was a big mistake." he muttered.<p>

Scabior walked back over to Emma. He picked her up and stared at the now completely destroyed tent. He sighed and carried her back to the tent. When he stepped inside he almost dropped her. He gasped when he saw thousands of shattered pieces of glass and china. _"I must not have noticed this before I was too distracted. Oh S***! I knew that whore was a bad idea!" _He carefully walked over to her hammock and lowered her into it. He covered her in her blanket and then used numerous spells to repair the artefacts Emma had broken.

After he had finished he got a chair and placed it beside her hammock. He sat on it and stared at her. _"I'm not going to sleep at all tonight, might as well be useful and keep and eye on her." _Scabior thought.

Scabior stroked her cheek. "My poor angel."

**Wow. Is it just me or was that epic! I would love to hear your views in a review! Thank you so much for reading. :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**  
><strong><br>Here's chapter 33 I hope you like it. Thank you for your reviews. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

Scabior had been watching Emma sleep for at least three hours when she woke up and started to mutter incoherent sentences. She sat up, "Are you alright love?" Scabior asked. Emma jumped. Scabior stared into her eyes, she had a confused expression on her face and she looked half asleep.

"No he-he's going to kill me. He's going t-to kill m-me." Emma muttered. _"She must be hallucinating."_ Scabior thought. "Come hear sweetheart." Scabior put his arms around her waist and lifted her onto his lap.

"Shhhhh what's wrong love?" Scabior tried to comfort Emma. She was clearly in a delicate state and shouldn't be messed with. Emma looked into Scabior's eyes. She was fidgeting and wouldn't stay still. "He's g-going to k-kill me." Scabior put his arm around her waist to support her and held her shaking hands his free hand.

"Who?" Scabior asked. "G-Grayback." A tear ran down her left cheek. Scabior brushed it away and felt her forehead. "Oh god you're boiling sweetheart. You must be sick or something." Scabior kissed her on her forehead and rested her head on his shoulder and neck. He stroked her hair. "He has gone and is never coming back. You have nothing to worry about darling. Come on now go back to sleep, I will sort this out in the morning."

Emma was still awake and shaking for at least another hour before she eventually fell asleep. Scabior dared not move in case he woke her. He just sat there gently rocking her back and forth.

A few hours later Scabior heard his men beginning to wake and getting ready for the days work. Scabior gently stood up and placed Emma in her hammock. She stirred but thankfully stayed asleep.

Scabior walked outside and saw Zane sitting by himself by the fire fiddling with his wand. He walked over to Louie and Theo. They were looking at the remains of Grayback's tent. "Anything wrong?" Scabior said. They both jumped and turned around. "What happened to Grayback's tent boss?" Louie asked.

"He is gone and there was no need to keep his tent so I destroyed it when you were out last night. Any more questions?" Scabior said. Theo and Louie both found Scabior extremely intimidating at the best of times and didn't dare look him in the eye. "No boss." They both said.

"Good." Scabior replied. "Zane Come over here!" he shouted. Zane snapped out of his daydream and walked over to join the three men. Scabior handed a list of names to them. "Now I don't want you slaking off just because I'm not there to push you around. I want the same numbers as yesterday, don't even think about coming back until you have done your job the way it should be done. Understand?" Scabior pointed at them.

"Yes boss." They said at the same time. Theo looked at his list before he grabbed hold of Zane and Louie's arms and disapparated. Scabior sighed and walked over to the fire pit. By the looks of things they had made a stew when they woke up. Scabior poured the remaining stew into a bowl and walked back into the tent.

When he walked in Emma was standing up from her hammock. "No, no, no you sit down love." Scabior rushed to her side, putting the bowl of stew on the table as he went. "I'm fine." Emma sighed. Suddenly everything went dizzy and her legs turned into jelly. Scabior luckily caught her before she hit the floor.

"No your not. You were up last night mumbling and shaking. Do you not remember?" Emma looked confused and Scabior took this as a no. Scabior sat her on her hammock and felt her forehead. "You're still boiling sweetheart. You lie down and I will sort you out." Emma sighed and did as she was told. Scabior put the blankets over her and kissed her forehead.

"I've got you some stew, you must be starving you haven't eaten in ages." As soon as Scabior had left Emma's sight she closed her eyes. Her head spun.

Scabior opened the top draw of his cabinet and searched for a vial of purple liquid. His fingers brushed past her fathers watch. He closed his eyes for a second before the guilt passed and then he took the vial. He locked the draw and poured the liquid into her stew.

"This will make you feel better, I promise." Scabior handed the bowl to Emma. She sat up and drew circles with her spoon. "I'm sorry Scabior." She whispered. "Don't be sorry. It was my fault I should be the one apologizing."

Emma took a spoonful of the stew and smiled as it trailed down her throat. "Your acting just like my father." She smiled. Scabior's eyes widened. "Don't worry it's a compliment. He always used to stay home and take care of me when I was sick. Thank you."

"It's the least I could do after what happened last night. If I were you I would have done a lot worse, trust me."

After Emma had finished the stew Scabior walked into the bathroom, got a towel and dampened it with cold water. Emma lowered herself back into the blankets as Scabior came back into view. He tucked her hair behind her ears and placed the cold towel on her forehead. "That will help cool you down."

"Listen we need to move on tomorrow because we've spent too long here. I need to find a place that is most likely to have a high population of-"Scabior paused as he knew what he was about to say would upset Emma. "People." Scabior finished.

Emma half smiled half sighed and closed her eyes. Scabior took this as an opportunity to get the maps out and mark possible areas. Emma already started to feel better but also started to feel more tired. She was asleep in less then ten minutes.

**So there you go. Sorry if this chapter isn't that good it's just when I was reading through it I felt like it didn't quite flow but I didn't know how to fix it. I do apologize but please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading. :)**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**Here's chapter 34, I hope you like it. Thank you for your reviews I cannot explain how much they mean to me. :) I don't own anything (well except Emma really), enjoy.**

The next morning everyone was up bright and early to pack up and move on. Emma was feeling considerably better after a day full of sleeping and cuddling up to Scabior near the fire. Whilst Scabior and his men were putting down their tents Emma was given the job of putting out the fire and packing the food and plates into a bag that she would have to carry.

Emma poured a bucket of water over the fire and stomped on the burned wood to make sure it was out. She packed the food and plates into a bag and heaved it over her shoulder. "Emma you finished?" Scabior shouted from the opposite side of the camp site.

"Yeah." Emma walked over to Scabior who was standing next to Louie, Theo and Zane. They had packed up their tents and were carrying them in a rucksack. Emma was completely baffled as to how they managed to fit in such a small bag.

"You know where to go boys." Scabior said. After that three loud cracks sounded and they had disappeared. "You ready?" Scabior asked, taking Emma's hand. Emma took one last look at the burned ground where Grayback's tent used to be before they disapparated. This time was a particularly bad apparition for Emma and as soon as her feet hit the solid ground she clutched her stomach.

"You alright beautiful?" Scabior asked. Emma closed her eyes in discomfort. It felt like her stomach had been turned inside out and after yesterday it hadn't quite recovered from its delicate state. "I-I think I'm going to be sick." Emma dropped her back and ran behind a tree to try and cover herself from being completely embarrassed in front of Scabior's men.

Scabior rushed after her and held her hair as she bent down. Emma felt extremely dizzy and held one arm on the tree for support. Scabior held her hand as she threw up. After she had finished Scabior offered her some water. "T-thank you." Emma filled her mouth up with water and spat it out on the floor. "It's alright sweetheart I see it all of the time." Scabior comforted her.

Emma walked back into the view of the other snatchers. Scabior glared at them as if to say 'If you say anything I'll curse your arse'. "We need to find the right spot. Could take a while so come on lets not wait for the grass to grow." Scabior gestured for the snatchers to move and they did so with out hesitation. Emma picked up her bag and looked around. "So where are we?" Emma asked to change the subject.

"Gisburn forest in Lancashire." Scabior replied. Emma and Scabior followed the three men. "I think I have been here before with mum and dad. Yeah I remember now. I was ten and it was Christmas. We camped out just by a lake. It was beautiful I can just remember looking over the frozen lake and seeing hares and deer's on the other side. It was so different and so peaceful compared to our busy lives at home." Emma smiled.

Scabior held Emma's hand as they walked. After about ten minuets of walking Emma hit something hard. It knocked her out of her daydream. She looked up and saw that it was Zane. "Hey watch where you're goin-"emma was cut off. "Shh!" Scabior put his finger on his lips. Emma was confused, "Why?"

Scabior glared at Emma before he turned his attention back to what everyone but Emma was looking at. Emma followed Scabior's eyes and saw a tent. Suddenly two people came out of it. "You know what to do boys." Scabior smirked. "Emma stay here." Scabior ordered.

"No. you can't do this!" Emma whispered. Emma started to run up to the 'soon to be snatched' people. Scabior violently grabbed her wrist and pushed her against a tree. "Emma don't make me hurt you, stay here." Scabior glared at her. Emma relaxed and sighed. Scabior let go of her and joined his men.

"_There is no way I am going to convince him and there is no point im getting hurt again."_ Emma stood against a tree in the distance as she watched the event unfold.

"Well well who do we have here?" Scabior smirked as they jumped in shock. The four of them surrounded the two victims. The man looked only in his late teens maybe seventeen or eighteen and the girl (presumably his sister) looked around ten or eleven.

Zane grabbed the girl and Louie and Theo grabbed the older man. "Don't touch my sister!" the man tried to struggle out of their grasp. The young girl started to cry. Scabior walked over to him, his signature smirk still plastered across his face. He kneed him hard in the stomach. The man grunted and his sister screamed.

Scabior leaned into the mans face. "I said who do we have here?" the man struggle even more. "I will NEVER tell you." He spat. "Oh really? What about now?" Scabior grabbed hold of the girl's hair and ripped her from Zane's grip. She yelped as he pressed her against his body, her small body only reaching up to the lower part of his stomach. Scabior got out a knife and pressed it against her throat.

The girl started to sob and the man was screaming as he desperately tried to reach his sister. "Tell me." Scabior smirked.

"SCABIOR LET GO OF HER NOW!" Emma screamed. She ran in front of the two of them. The girl was so pale she looked as though she was about to faint. Scabior's smirk vanished in less than a second. He had almost forgotten Emma was watching. _"S*** I never wanted her to see me like this."_

"Emma stay out of this." Scabior said calmly. "NO YOU LET HER GO NOW!" Emma screamed. "Emma don't make me do this." Scabior replied.

"NOW Scabior." Emma shouted. Scabior's eyes wandered to Zane who was stood just behind Emma. He nodded his head slightly. Before Emma could do anything Zane had a firm grip on her. She immediately started to fight and shout.

"Scabior do the right thing, just this once. If not for them, for me. Please Scabior! I am begging you." Emma pleaded.

**Cliff-hanger! What is Scabior going to do? Let them go or send them to the ministry? You will find out next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think and what you think Scabior should do. Thank you for reading. :)**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**Here's chapter 35 I hope you like it. Thank you for your reviews I love you guys. I don't own anything (except Emma), enjoy**

"Scabior do the right thing, just this once. If not for them, for me. Please Scabior! I am begging you."

Scabior looked at Emma. She was still struggling against Zane. Desperation and fear filled her eyes. "Powell, Charlie and Lydia Powell!" the man shouted. Scabior and Emma looked at him, they were both confused. "Our names! Please let go of her." he pleaded.

Scabior had completely forgotten about getting their names when Emma appeared. He had given Scabior what he wanted so he released the terrified girl.

Emma relaxed a little. The girl stumbled forwards and fainted. Emma stomped on Zane's foot and elbowed him in the chest. He grunted and let go. Emma ran towards the girl and put her arms around her. She began to stir. Emma helped her to stand up and she held her arms around her to stop her from fainting again and to offer some protection from the snatchers."Its okay I won't let anything happen to you Lydia." Emma tried to comfort her.

Scabior got out a small black book and scanned the pages. Emma prayed their names weren't on there. Scabior stopped half way through a page, he had found their names. 'Charlie and Lydia Powell, mudbloods.' There was a long silence and Scabior stood frozen unable to make a decision. _"Let them go and finally repay Emma from all of the horrible things I have done to her or send them in and break her heart. S***. What the f*** am I supposed to do?"_ Scabior thought.

Scabior rubbed his neck in frustration and then he broke the silence by reluctantly saying, "Their not on the list, let them go." Scabior ordered. He looked into Emma's eyes and she could tell he was lying. Emma smiled and held back the urge to run up to him and kiss him.

Theo and Louie threw the man roughly to the floor and stormed off, disappointed that they didn't get any money. Zane soon followed. Scabior gave Emma a look and said "come on we have to keep moving."

"I'll be their in a moment." Emma smiled. Scabior shrugged and walked off. Lydia ran into his brothers arms. They hugged each other for ages. Charlie looked up at Emma and said "Thank you." he smiled.

"You two must have someone looking down on you because your names were on that list. You need to get away as soon as possible. Something tells me if they come across you again and I am not there, you won't get another chance." Emma smiled and walked over to the other men. They picked up their bags and continued to walk as they were before with Emma and Scabior trailing behind.

"thank you Scabior." emma held his hand. "For what love?" Scabior asked. "For not turning them in." Emma replied.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Scabior half smiled half sighed. "I know how much it meant to you if you handed them in." Emma rubbed her thumb on the back of his hand. "100 gallons, each. But it doesn't matter I think I owe it to you."

Emma smiled and lightly kissed him on the cheek. They walked in silence for the next ten minutes before Emma pointed her finger to the left and said, "There it is! There's the lake."

Scabior smiled. "I think here's the right spot boys." Scabior pointed to a flat and clear space not far from the waters edge.

Scabior and his men began to put up their tents. "Would you mind collecting some fire wood beautiful?" Scabior asked. Emma took this opportunity to look around and try and remember parts of her holiday from almost five years ago.

After about half an hour she had collected enough fire wood for at least two days. As she was about to pick up the last branch she felt like an invisible force had punched her in the stomach as she suddenly recalled an unpleasant memory from her holiday.

Just at that same moment Scabior came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "You done yet darling." Emma jumped and dropped the wood she was holding. She quickly pushed that memory to the back of her head. "You complete arse! What was that for! You scared the living s*** out of me! Help me pick these up." Emma shouted.

Scabior smirked and bent down to gather the twigs and tree branches. "You seem a little exasperated love." Scabior mocked. "That's a long word for you. Are you sure you know what it means?" Emma smiled sarcastically. "You'd be surprised love I know a lot of long words." He smirked. Emma rolled her eyes.

"How's you stomach feeling?" Scabior asked as they made their way back to camp. "Better thank you." Emma dropped her pile in the middle of three logs. Scabior quickly started a fire with his wand and soon a freshly caught chicken was roasting in the flames.

"Where did you get this chicken from Theo?" Scabior asked as he finished devouring a chicken leg. "There's a farm not far from here. I got some eggs for the morning too." Theo answered. "Good work." Scabior replied.

Emma barely touched her food, the memory that had re-surfaced in her mind was still bothering her. When Zane had taken the plates away emma quickly walked down to the waters edge and sat down with her legs pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees.

She stared at the water glistening in the moonlight. She now fully remembered why her holiday had to be cut short.

**So there you go. I am not so happy about this chapter. It's a bit short and the content isn't at the standard I would like it to be at but I have a plan next chapter and you will find out what this memory is. Please review and tell me what you think. Please be honest and if you feel that there is something that I need to improve on then feel free to leave it in a review. Thank you for reading. :)**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**Here's chapter 36 I hope you like it. Thank you for your reviews they really make my day 3. I don't own anything (except Emma), enjoy.**

Emma felt someone sit down next to her. "You alright love? You seemed a bit put out back there." Scabior looked at her. She was gazing at the lake. Scabior could tell she was troubled. "Yes I'm fine." Emma replied, never taking her eyes off the water.

"Well actually I'm not fine." Emma looked at Scabior. Her face was pale and her hands were shaking. "Tell me sweetheart what's wrong?" Scabior sat closer to her.

"It was here at this exact spot almost five years ago when I was with my parents." Emma began.

_**Flashback**_

"Emma don't go near the edge. We will be back in a few minutes."

Emma smiled, "I won't dad. I promise." Her father smiled and walked away with her mother. Emma waited until they were out of sight and then she ran into the tent. "Beatrice, Beatrice where are you?" Emma searched the tent for her doll. "There you are. Come on lets play ice-skater!"

Emma always found it exciting to break the rules. Most of the time it would lead to nothing but on certain occasions it has gone too far. For example coming home late from school, she never thought it would lead to where she was now. Today is another perfect example of what can happen if you break the rules.

Emma carefully made her way down to the edge of the lake making sure to look back every ten seconds to check if her mother and father were coming back. She leaned over and placed her doll on the ice. She played with her for a few minutes untill she started to get bored.

"Let's play a new game. The ice is like lava, if you touch it you die." She decided to make it more interesting by throwing her doll up in the air and catching it before it hit the ice. This worked a couple of times before she eventually dropped it. The doll slid slightly away from her. "Awww your dead." Emma said playfully.

She couldn't quite reach it so she put one foot on the ice, completely oblivious to the danger of doing so. Emma accidently pushed it away from her even further with her fingers. "Come on Beatrice. Mum and dad are going to be angry if you don't come here in time." Emma put her other foot on the ice.

There was a terrifying crack and suddenly Emma was completely immersed in the freezing cold water. Emma instinctively started to panic and desperately tried to reach the surface. Under the ice it was pitch black and you wouldn't have been able to see your hand if you waved it in front of your face.

Her coat, jeans and jumper weighed her down and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't reach the surface. Her lungs stung with lack of oxygen. Her movements quickly became slower and her vision blurred. She banged the ice with her hands desperately trying to fill her lungs with air. The water was so cold she was turning blue. She tried to scream only filling her lungs with water. In her last moments of consciousness she felt herself sinking further into the dark abyss.

_**End of flashback**_

"I woke up in a hospital. I was in a coma for three days. My parents were so scared that they might have lost me. My father was so supportive as well as my mother. He took me to a therapist and together they helped me forget about it. They have never mentioned it again. It was only when I was collecting the fire wood it suddenly hit me. I have always thought of my dad as someone to look up to. I always had a hand to hold when I was scared."

Scabior took Emma's hand in his. "You still do sweetheart." A tear leaked from her crystal blue eyes. Scabior wiped it away.

"You know sometimes I absolutely hate you Scabior." Emma said blankly. Scabior stared at her, he felt quite hurt at what she said. "But sometimes I absolutely love you." Emma smiled. Scabior put his arms around her and held her in a tight embrace. He kissed her forehead and she rested her head on his chest.

Emma closed her eyes as Scabior ran his fingers through her hair. She listened as he breathed in and out. His chest rising and falling rhythmically. "You're such a mystery to me Scabior."

"In what way love?" Scabior chuckled.

"You're my dearest friend, my worst enemy. I might as well call you my second father." Scabior stopped stroking her hair.

"Its err its getting late. We have had a long day. Lets call it a night." Emma reluctantly sat up and said, "What is it with you and my father? Every time I mention him you always tense up and change subject. Did you know him or something?" Emma asked.

"No I didn't know him. I had no idea who he was. If I did I would never have-"Scabior stopped. _"S*** did I just say that out loud!"_

"Never have what Scabior?" Scabior stood up and made his way to the tent. "Nothing." He murmured. Emma looked back at the lake. "And this is the part where I really hate him." Emma sighed.

She stayed outside for another few minutes before she reluctantly went inside as it was cold and she didn't have a jumper on. She saw Scabior light a cigarette and take a long drag as she walked in. she rolled her eyes and pulled out a large t-shirt and a small pair of shorts from her box.

She walked into the bathroom and changed. When she came out she stopped dead in her tracks. Scabior was topless. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when he turned around revealing his incredibly attractive toned chest. "You're catching flies love." Scabior smirked. Emma didn't realize that her mouth was wide open and she quickly shut it and glared at him.

Her cheeks turned red. _"Stay pissed off with him Emma don't get distracted by his amazing body…. Snap out of it!" _she mentally slapped herself and quickly threw her clothes in her box and slipped into her hammock.

"Goodnight beautiful." Scabior turned off the last lamp.

"Night."

**So there you go. I hope you liked it :) please review and tell me what you think. I would love to hear your reviews on the flashback. Thank you for reading. :)**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**Here's chapter 37 I hope you like it :) thank you for your reviews I really appreciate them. I don't own anything (except Emma), enjoy.**

**SelenesLegacy – I took your advice onboard and completely forgot about it. Later that day it suddenly just hit me out of no where and I have a plan for the next few chapters so thank you so much :) xx**

Emma woke up to the sound of sizzling and the smell of eggs. She stretched and sat up, Scabior was no where to be seen. This was quite normal he usually gets up before her. She got changed into a pair of tight black jeans and a grey tank top. Her hair didn't look that bad this morning so she left it down and she washed her face.

After she had finished in the bathroom she yawned and walked outside. Theo, Louie and Zane were sitting around the fire cooking eggs, still Scabior was no where to be seen. She grunted, being around them without Scabior was extremely awkward. She took a deep breath and sat down near the fire.

They all looked at her, Emma felt extremely uncomfortable and tried to loosen the tension. "So err where is Scabior?" Emma asked. Louie went back to cleaning the plates, Theo went back to frying the eggs as Zane went back to picking the black nail varnish off of his fingers.

Silence.

"Well?" Emma asked. "I've told you before when are you ever going to get it into your pretty little head, we are not allowed to talk to you!" Theo spat."But why?" Emma persisted. She needed to know.

Theo lost his temper. "Because your Scabior's toy! We've seen loads of people like you. He'll play with you for a while you might even last a month or two but soon Scabior will get bored with you and you'll end up pushing up daises." He shouted.

"T-that's not true." Emma said in disbelief. "Oh no of course it isn't." Theo replied sarcasm plastered across his face. "You keep telling yourself that girl." He laughed.

Just then two loud cracks sounded. Scabior and another man walked towards them. "Oh emma glad your up. This is Ezra, Ezra this is Theo, Louie and Zane. And this is Emma; I will talk to you about her later." Scabior quietened his voice for the last sentence.

"He's the newest recruit and we will need to do the usual tests but we will do that later for the moment I'm starving." Scabior smiled and sat down next to Emma. She smiled back, deciding to put the conversation she had just had with Theo behind her.

"Boys I am trusting you to do a decent day of work today. I am going to be with Ezra and emma." Emma lifted her head up from her plate of eggs. "What?" Emma questioned. "Oh I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

"Go on." Emma replied. "Can you help me test Ezra today love? You might have to do a bit of running." Scabior answered. "Sure anything's better than staying here all day waiting for you to return." Emma smiled. _"What did he mean by running?"_

After everyone had finished their breakfast Scabior gave Louie, Theo and Zane their list of names and they disapparated, leaving Scabior, Ezra and Emma. "Right Umbrigde told me that you were very good but I don't always trust what that old hag says so I just want to see how fast you can run."

They walked for around five minutes to the top of a steep hill. "Emma here is where I want your help. I need you to run as fast as you can down that hill. Do what ever you can to get away from Ezra. Understand?" Scabior asked.

"Yeah." Emma replied, jumping up and down to get some adrenaline pumping. "Ezra I want you to snatch her as quickly as possible and when you do don't do anything until I get there. We will talk about what happens next when we get down there, got it?"

"Yeah." Ezra's voice sounded raspy and harsh, nothing like his small and skinny physique. Emma put this thought to the back of her head though when Scabior shouted at her to go. Emma bolted down the hill.

For a brief moment she completely forgot where she was. The wind hitting her skin and running though her hair made her feel free. She loved the thought of it. But she quickly remembered where she was when she heard fast footsteps behind her.

Emma sprinted down the hill avoiding tree stumps and jumping over fallen branches. Suddenly the footsteps behind her stopped. She looked around to see where he had gone when she hit something hard. Ezra had disapparated and apparated again right in front of her. Emma was slammed against a tree and being held down faster than you could say s***.

Emma opened her eyes and saw some big yellow ones staring into her soul. Emma tried to release herself from his grip. He was panting into her face and he slightly scared her a bit.

"Good work Ezra! I've never seen anyone faster than that, well apart from me of course." Scabior smirked. Ezra let go of Emma and she relaxed a little. "Oh I think you have boss." Ezra smiled. Emma finally had time to catch her breath as for the last minute she had held it in.

"Well you have passed that with flying colours just one more test. You have asked for her name and she won't give it to you, what do you do?" Scabior asked. Ezra whipped out a knife and held it at Emma's throat. Scabior flinched and tightened the grip on his wand.

"Give me your f***ing name or you will wish that you were never born!" Ezra spat. Emma was petrified even if this was just a practise. "Emma Jones." She shouted. Ezra lowered the knife and put it back into his pocket.

"Err nice work. Just out of interest what would you have done if she didn't give you her name?" Scabior asked. "I would have slit their throat." Ezra smirked.

"Well good job you're on the team. Now I only have a few rules." Scabior began. They started to make their way back to camp. "First, I am the boss whatever I say, goes no questions asked. Second, Emma is mine. Don't talk to her and don't even think about touching her or I will curse your arse to oblivion. Go it?" Scabior asked.

"Yeah of course." Ezra agreed. Emma rolled her eyes. _"I don't understand why I can't talk to him. Well I don't really want to. He's weird I swear I have seen him somewhere before. It's just something about him."_ Emma kept her thoughts to herself as they walked back to camp.

**So there you go. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading :)**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**Here's chapter 38 I hope you like it. Thank you for your reviews I love you guys :D I don't own anything (Except Emma), enjoy.**

The sky was covered with a thick layer of dark clouds and the distant rumbles of thunder could be heard. "Looks like a storms coming our way." Emma looked up at the sky. A few light droplets of water fell onto her face.

"Yeah looks like it." Scabior agreed. "Ezra set your tent up and make yourself at home. I would advise you to stay inside and sit this storm out looks like its going to be a bad one." Scabior said as they got back to the camp.

Emma walked into the tent and Scabior soon followed. The rain was coming down hard now and thunder and lightning were becoming more frequent. Scabior sat down at the table and flicked his wand at the kettle. It immediately had steam pouring out of the top and he filled two large mugs full of tea.

Emma smiled and sat down opposite him. Scabior pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket and started to shuffle them. They were battered and ripped in some places and they certainly looked like they had been used on more than one occasion. Emma was amazed at how he was doing such elaborate things with the cards like flicking them from side to side and folding them into each other. "Where did you learn that?" Emma asked.

"Here and there. Do you know how to play cards?" Scabior asked. "Err I've not had that much experience." Emma replied.

"Its alright I'll teach you. We have time to spend." Scabior looked up at the top of the tent. The rain was pounding on the fabric and they had to raise their voices to make sure that they heard each other.

"Do you know how to play rummy?" Scabior asked, dealing the cards. "Yeah sort of. You have to get a set of three and a set of four with the same cards don't you?" Emma took her seven cards and studied them.

"Yeah you've got the basics. Just do what I do and you'll get it soon enough." Scabior placed the remainder of the cards in between the both of them. "Don't worry I will go easy on you." Scabior smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Oh wipe that smirk off your face." She laughed.

No more than one minute into the game Emma asked, "Can you have a sequence of three of four?" Scabior rubbed his chin. "Yeah but they have to be in the same suit. For example five, six, seven and eight of clubs." Scabior nodded.

A large grin appeared on Emma's face. She placed her cards down. "I've won." She smiled. "No you haven't." Scabior scoffed.

"Yes I have look, three kings and a sequence of hearts." Scabior's face turned blank. "I-I let you win." Scabior pulled all of the cards into a pile and started to shuffle. "No you didn't! You just can't face losing." Emma teased.

"I was being a gentleman." Scabior held back a smile. "You a gentleman? Ha. You are far from it my friend." Emma laughed. Scabior rolled his eyes and dealt the cards again. "Right I'm upping my game. Best out of five. Whoever loses has to stand out in the rain until they are completely soaked." Scabior smirked.

"You've got yourself a deal." Emma smiled and shook hands with Scabior.

After eight intense games it came down to the final. They won four games each so the next round was the deciding game. "You ready to get soaked?" Scabior teased. Emma rolled her eyes as she picked up her cards. She tried to conceal a smirk that appeared on her face. She already had a sequence of four. She only needed three of the same cards.

Luck must have been on her side as the next two cards she picked up were the cards she needed to win. "Ready to get wet?" Emma smirked as she placed her winning cards on the table. Scabior looked as though he had been kicked in the balls.

Scabior threw his cards on the table. "You cheated." Emma picked the cards from the table and placed them in a pile in front of her. "I did not! Go on get outside before to stops raining." Scabior pouted and started to slump outside. "You missed one." Scabior pointed at a card on the floor.

Emma picked it up and was just about to stand up when two large hands wrapped around her waist. "Your coming with me." Scabior whispered in her ear. He lifted Emma off of her feet and carried her outside. "Scabior put me down now! I'm going to get wet!" Emma tried to hold back a laugh but it came through anyway.

"That was the whole idea beautiful." Scabior smirked. Within seconds of being outside they were both drenched. Scabior put Emma down and her shoe fell off. Scabior grabbed it and started to run away with it. "Hey! Scabior get back here!" Emma shouted.

She hopped around on one foot trying to reach him. "You will have to catch me first." Scabior smirked. Emma's hair stuck to her face and went inside her mouth. She wiped it away and by the time it was out of her eyes Scabior was no where to been seen.

"Boo." Scabior whispered in her ear. Emma nearly jumped out of her skin. She spun around to see Scabior dangling her gray converse by the lasses in her face. "You know I really like these. I might just get some myself."

Emma snatched the shoe from his grasp and ran back inside. Scabior ran in after her, they were both dripping wet. "I really hate you sometimes!" Emma laughed as she squeezed her top to get rid of some water.

"Yeah but sometimes you really love me." Scabior smirked.

**So there you go. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading. :)**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

**Here's chapter 39 I hope you like it. Thank you for your reviews I love you guys :) I don't own anything (except Emma), enjoy.**

"Yeah but sometimes you really love me." Scabior smirked.

"Are you sure about that?" Emma held back a smile. "Of course I am and you know it. Anyways I need a piss." Scabior walked into the bathroom. "Thanks for sharing that with me." Emma rolled her eyes. "Your welcome." Emma could almost hear the smirk on his face.

As Scabior was in the loo Emma took this opportunity to get changed. She took off her tank top and hung it over a chair. She peeled her jeans from her legs and hung them up as well. "Don't come out yet!" Emma shouted when she heard the toilet flush.

Emma rushed across the tent and whipped out a pair of black leggings. She quickly put them on and was about to put her long plain blue shirt on when she heard Scabior say, "Well well what do we have here." Emma covered her chest and turned around.

"I told you not to come out yet!" Scabior smirked and his eyes trailed down her body. "Love, I am a young man and a young woman is in the other room half naked. Did you really think that I wouldn't peek?"

"Just turn around." Emma sounded a little exasperated. Scabior slowly turned and Emma quickly put her shirt on. _"Thank god I was wearing my underwear and bra."_

Emma looked at Scabior as he turned around. "How come you are completely dry?" Emma asked as she put her hair up in a pony tail to dry. "Simple heating spell. I would have done it to you but you had other ideas." He chuckled.

Emma was about to smack him in the face when three loud cracks sounded outside. Until now neither of them had noticed that it had stopped raining. Scabior walked outside and Emma put her wet converse on. They squelched as she walked up to Scabior.

Emma felt someone breathing on her ear. She moved to one side and saw Ezra standing inches away from her. She awkwardly smiled at him and he just stared blankly at her.

The remainder of that day went by pretty smoothly. They all ate well and sat around the fire exchanging stories about the days work and having a fair few bottles of firewiskey. Emma thought it was best not to have any as the last time she did she burned down Grayback's tent.

Scabior and Emma didn't contribute too much to the conversation. They were both in deep thought about various things. Ezra mostly kept to himself often staring at Emma. Emma didn't really notice as she had other things on her mind.

When Scabior finally called it a night everyone slumped back into their tents. It was dark and the only source of light was from the dimly lit tents, the hot embers still burning in the fire pit and the reflection of the half moon on the lake.

Emma was shattered and she wasted no time in getting ready for bed. She walked into the bathroom with her small cotton shorts and her oversized grey t-shirt. After she was changed she took a minute to look into the mirror. She griped the side of the sink with both hands and stared at the person in front of her.

If you looked at a picture of Emma a month ago and a picture of her now you probably wouldn't recognize her. There were dark circles around her eyes from lack of sleep and her once fair skin had turned dull and almost grey. Her once rosy lips were now chapped and broken. Her lightning blue eyes that had once attracted many boys from her school had lost their shimmer.

A long and thin scar cut through her left cheek. Although it had had the time to blend in with her skin colour it was still there. It symbolised the first time she had tried to escape Scabior and he slapped her across the face, his sharp stag ring ripping though her skin and leaving behind a cut.

Her once pearly white teeth had become grotty and slightly yellow. Emma ran her tongue over the top of them and shivered as she felt a layer of plaque building up on them. Her once shiny and hay coloured hair had become greasy and rough. The ends were spilt and it would take ages to put a brush through it probably pulling out half of it.

Her once long and elegant finger nails were now short and broken. The red nail varnish that had once covered them had chipped away leaving only small bits which Emma picked on in her spare time. Dirt had become embedded in the inside of the nails and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get it out.

Her once beautiful figure had become lanky and she was extremely skinny. She had defiantly lost over a stone. She was malnourished often not eating for days and if she did eat it was usually only a small piece of meat and a slice of stale bread. Her jeans that she wore slipped down a lot and she now needed a belt to keep them up right. Her tank tops gaped slightly and her collar bones could be seen through her skin.

Through recent years people had often mistaken Emma for someone quite older. Anything from 16-19. She was always the most sensible and mature person out of her group of friends. She would never get involved in petty little arguments over boys. To her it was just useless bitchiness and nobody needed it. She just thought it was a load of bollocks and it brought out the worst in people.

Emma was snapped out of criticising herself when Scabior said, "You almost done love? You've been in there for ages." Emma splashed her face with cold water and put her clothes into her box. She hardly even noticed Scabior's half naked body as she got into her hammock.

Scabior was a little disappointed to say the least. He loved teasing her but tonight she wasn't in the right mind-set and she completely blocked any smirk or annoying gesture that Scabior made.

"Good night beautiful."

"Night." Emma whispered. _"I hardly think beautiful is the right word."_ Emma thought to herself as she stared up at the ceiling of the tent.

**Well there you go. You get to see some of Emma's deeper feelings in this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope you liked it and thank you for reading. :)**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

**Here's chapter 40 I hope you like it. Thank you for your reviews I love you guys. I don't own anything (except Emma), enjoy.**

Emma burst her eyes open. She had just had another nightmare. Emma sat up and wiped the layer of cold sweat from her forehead. She looked around Scabior was still asleep and snoring loudly as usual.

Emma slipped out of her hammock and silently cursed as her bare feet hit the freezing cold floor. She decided that she needed some fresh air and she didn't want Scabior trailing after her. So she tip-toed over to her converse and slipped them on and pulled a woolly cardigan over her shoulders to keep her warm.

On her way out she tripped over something hard and metal. It hurt like a b*tch and Emma hopped on one foot swearing silently. After the pain had almost stopped she looked over at Scabior. To her relief he was still fast asleep and snoring.

Emma limped outside. The cold air hit her hard. It was as if she just walked into an invisible wall. She crossed her arms with her cardigan in each hand to cover herself. She felt blood rushing to her nose and ears. She could see her breath forming puffs of fog as she exhaled.

It was silent apart from the occasional hoot from an owl or howl form a wolf in the distance. The days first light was slowly appearing over the horizon and as time went by the occasional scurry of animals could be heard.

Emma walked down to the waters edge so close that the tip of her shoe was almost touching the icy water. Emma took a few deep breaths as she looked across the lake. She was just about to go back inside when something caught her eye.

She was astonished at what she saw. It was a slivery white mass of some sort of substance in the shape of a doe. It turned in the opposite direction and walked away. Emma was so transfixed by the doe she didn't hear footsteps behind her.

"What you doing out here all alone at this time of night?" Emma jumped and whipped around. Ezra was stood only meters away from her. "It's dangerous, you never know what could be lurking in the forest." He opened a metal flask he had in his hand and took a large swig. Emma stepped away from Ezra. Emma wasn't sure if it was just the temperature or his presence that made her skin crawl.

"Ezra what do you think you are doing?" they both turned to find the source of the voice. Scabior stepped in between the two. "I-I was just-"Ezra was interrupted.

"You were just what? I know, you were talking to her." Scabior was turned to face Ezra and pointed at Emma when he said the last sentence. "Relax Scabior, he was only asking if I was alright." Emma stood next to Scabior. Ezra's eyes flickered at Emma before turning back to Scabior.

"Well he shouldn't have been breaking the rules." Emma noticed Ezra's hands turning into fists and she saw the frustration in his eyes. "Now go on get." Scabior motioned Ezra to return to his tent. Ezra grunted before reluctantly leaving.

"Was that really necessary?" Emma sighed. Scabior shrugged. There was an awkward silence between them and Emma had to break it. "Aren't you cold?" Emma noticed that he was still shirtless. "Nahh I've got you to warm me up." Scabior opened his arms and Emma hugged him.

She rested her head on his chest. Scabior held her in a long and comfortable embrace. "Why are you out here?" Scabior asked looking at the top of Emma's head. "Couldn't sleep." Emma answered blankly. Her gaze was transfixed on to the place where she saw the doe.

"Scabior have you ever seen a slivery-white doe around here before?" Emma asked this time looking Scabior in the eyes. Scabior was taken aback at the strange question. "Err no."

"I did just over there before Ezra came." Emma pointed across the lake. "Are you alright love? I think you're seeing things. You're a bit tired come on lets go back inside." Emma couldn't be bothered to argue so she complied.

Emma didn't say another word. She just walked ito the tent, kicked her shoes off, threw her cardigan on her box and slumped back into her hammock. Scabior was bewildered at Emma's strange behaviour.

Scabior got back into his hammock but didn't even attempt at getting to sleep. He knew he would be too worried about Emma to doze off.

Emma stared at the ceiling for another twenty minutes until eventually sleep took over.

However that sleep didn't last long as she was woken up a few raised voices and grunts. Emma rolled her eyes and quickly got changed for the day. When she walked outside she saw all four men sitting on the logs surrounding the fire and Scabior pacing in front of them.

He stopped when he saw emma walking towards him. "Ah emma glad your up. Listen Theo, Louie, Zane and I have to go to the ministry. The old hag has made some new stupid security measures so we have to get checked out to make sure that we're not order members in disguise. Apparently a lot have them have been doing that recently, kind of makes sense really. Anyway Ezra has already got checked out when he joined so he's staying here with you."

Emma looked at Ezra and he stared back at her. Scabior took her away from the men and said in a hushed voice, "Now I don't want Ezra to try anything funny on you. If he does you tell me as soon as we get back." Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Scabior. What could happen? You are only going for an hour at the most."

Scabior expressed a look of concern before he turned to his men. "Right guys come on lets go." All four disapparated shortly after, leaving Ezra and Emma on their own. Emma sat down on the log opposite Ezra.

Emma noticed that he was twitching a lot and he was sweating as well. Emma chose to ignore it and stared at the fire. After a few minutes it got worse and he was shaking quite a lot. Suddenly he stood up and took a few steps away from the fire.

Emma stood up but kept her distance from him. "Ezra are you alright?" he didn't reply. He sounded like he was sort of chocking and his whole body was shaking extremely now. "You need help. I'll go-"emma was interrupted. "NO you have to s-stay here!" he shouted. His voice sounded even raspier now.

Emma didn't know what to do. He hands began to shake. She watched in horror as the man in front of her slowly transformed into a larger and stockier figure. Emma stepped back. She had never seen anything like it.

"Why don't we finish what we started." Emma knew that voice. The figure slowly turned around to reveal the face of Fenir Grayback.

**O.O cliff hanger! What is going to happen? Please review and tell me what you think. I hope you liked it and thank you for reading. :)**

**#*#*#*IMPORTANT*#*#*#**

**I am going away for ten days tomorrow afternoon and I wouldn't be able to read, review or update any chapters D: I'm really sorry that I have left you on such a cliff hanger and I can update for so long. I am REALLY sorry please don't kill me!**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in over a week! I was away and I had no internet connection. I left you on a massive cliff hanger and I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations. Thank you so much for your reviews you don't know how much they mean to me. I don't own anything except Emma, enjoy.**

She was dreaming. She had to be dreaming. There was no way that this was real. He had invaded her dreams every night since he was banished. What makes this any different? But of course it was different. This was real.

Emma felt as though she was going to collapse. She was as pale as a ghost and her heartbeat had increased dramatically. She didn't know what to think. So many questions were forming in her head. _"Was it him all along? How could he do that? Where is Ezra? Is he Ezra?"_

Emma was brought back into reality when Grayback started to walk towards her. Emma couldn't take her eyes off of him. His predatory eyes pierced her soul. She backed away and just as Grayback was going to grab her neck Emma tripped over one of the logs that were placed around the fire.

Emma didn't notice that her black and pink necklace that Scabior had given her for Christmas had fallen onto the floor as she was to busy trying to get away from the insane animal in front of her.

She quickly scrambled to her feet and made a run for it. She ran down the hill that 'Ezra' had caught her from yesterday. The only thought going through her head was to get as far away from Grayback as possible. She was running so fast her hair fell out of its ponytail. She jumped over fallen trees and roots. She could hear Grayback's husky pants behind her. He was only a few steps away from her if she tripped over or made a stupid mistake he would catch her in a heartbeat.

When she got to the bottom she stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her was the exact spot where she had almost drowned nearly five years ago. It was like everything was in slow motion. Emma whipped around and saw grayback only a few meters away.

She was trapped.

Either she jumped into the freezing cold water and possibly drown or try and get around grayback which was highly unlikely. "I've got you now girlie." Grayback smirked. He was staring at her like he was a starving animal looking at a fresh piece of meat. He made her skin crawl. Emma was breathing heavily and she was still trying to recover from the sprint she had just done. She had a painful stitch in her side but that was the least of her worries.

Grayback was slowly getting closer to her. Emma stepped back slightly. She gasped as the heel of her foot went over the lakes bank. Grayback was close. Emma had to think of something quickly. She only had one chance to get away and she had to act now. Emma kicked a collection of soil and leaves into his eyes and ran around him.

Just as she thought she had past him she felt a hand grab her wrist and sharp nails dig into her skin. Emma screamed as she was pulled into his revolting body. Grayback grabbed her other hand and held it behind her back along with the other. Emma tried her best to get herself away from he animal holding her. She stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the chest numerous times.

Grayback just chuckled at her feeble attempts. "You've have gotten feisty since we last saw each other my pretty." He whispered in her ear. Emma just grunted in return and continued to struggle against him. "You're a special little girl aren't you. Usually if I damage Scabior's whore he would just roll his eyes and let me have my way with them. But you, he would kill me if he found out I had hurt you. But he won't find out because when I've finished with you there will be nothing left."

Emma whimpered and tears welled up in her eyes. Without warning Grayback threw Emma to the floor. She landed with a loud thud and Emma felt something crack in her chest. The air had been knocked out of her lungs and she gasped and coughed to try to regain some oxygen.

Grayback pounced on top of Emma and straddled her. Emma tried her best to throw him off but no matter what she did he wouldn't budge. "P-please d-don't do this." Emma pleaded. Grayback grinned and pinned her wrists down above her head with one hand. "Ever since I first set my eyes on you I knew I had to _have _you." Grayback bent down so he was inches away from her face.

Emma trembled and leaned her side of her face into the forest floor to try to get away from him as much as possible. "I've waited for so long, to _smell _you." Grayback leaned into her neck and took a deep breath. Shivers ran down Emma's spine.

"To _touch_ you." Grayback rubbed his dirty fingers on her cheek. "To _feel_you." His fingernails trailed down her face and neck to her chest and his fingers ran over her breasts. Tears where pouring out of her eyes now and her breath was quick with several short brakes.

"To taste you." Grayback grazed his teeth along her ear before biting down on it, not to hard to cause any serious damage but hard enough to draw blood. Emma cried out in pain. Grayback sucked on her ear making sure to lap up all the warm and sticky blood that covered it.

"If S-Scabior was here to see you now he would k-kill you." Emma chocked. Grayback chuckled. "Well too bad he's not here to save you now."

**0.0 Oh my goodness I don't know what to say! Is Scabior going to be Emma's knight in shinning armour? Or is he going to be too late? I would love to hear your views in a review :D thank you for reading.  
><strong>


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

**Here's chapter 42 I hope you like it. Thank you or your reviews I love you guys! I don't own anything except Emma, enjoy.**

Grayback's free hand slapped Emma hard across the face. Emma's head snapped to the side after the impact. Her face burned and she could feel the blood rush to her cheek. Emma was still sobbing. No matter how stronger she had become over the past few weeks she could not hold back her emotions when it came to grayback. He stripped her of every ounce of courage, bravery and happiness in her soul and replaced it with fear, pain and hatred.

"I h-hate you!" Emma chocked. She was finding it difficult to breath with him sat on her. "Awww really? What a shame. I thought you were beginning to like me." Grayback mocked. He used his free hand to squeeze her cheeks and pulled her face towards his.

His hot and raspy breath hit her skin. A foul smell was emitted from his mouth and it made Emma gag. Suddenly his filthy lips came crashing down onto her own. Emma froze as Grayback assaulted her mouth. She could taste her own blood on his tongue. Emma tried to push him away but nothing she did worked.

She was kicking her legs in thin air and moved from side to side to try to get this animal off of her. Her heels dug into the ground and she squirmed beneath him. He finally released himself from her mouth and Emma gasped for breath. "You know I have thought of hundreds of different ways to torture and kill you. In fact I-" Grayback was interrupted. "-Wrote them down on a list. Yeah I know. In fact I burned it along with the rest of your tent." Emma spat.

Grayback was shocked at her newly found confidence. "Oh really, well I was going to hurry up and kill you but now I think I will make you suffer." Emma whimpered at this and her confidence was short lived.

Grayback jumped off of her and before Emma could even think of some sort of escape route he grabbed her roughly by her arm and pulled her up. Emma fought as much as she could. Even if she was in perfect health she wouldn't stand a chance against Grayback. He grinned at her feeble attempts and elbowed her hard in the stomach.

The air was pushed out of her lungs again and she felt another crack along with an extremely painful sharp pain. Emma screamed and clutched her chest. She was feeling extremely dizzy and could barely stand. Her vision was blurred and everything was going in slow motion. The only thought going through her head was, _"I'm going to die."_

…

Scabior opened his eyes. He had just apparated back to camp. _"That stupid old hag who does she think she is? F*cking hell." _They had been gone a lot longer than they originally thought. Scabior looked around something wasn't right. _"Where are Emma and Ezra?" _

Scabior entered his tent and looked around. She wasn't there. He quickly searched every other tent she was nowhere to be seen. Scabior was worried. Theo, Louie and Zane all sensed that Scabior was in a bad mood so they sat down around the fire and dared not even look at him.

Scabior walked over to the fire. He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. _"Where the f*ck is she? She wouldn't just wonder off. Something's not right."_ Something caught Scabior's eye. He bent down and picked up the necklace he had given Emma for Christmas. "There's something seriously wrong here." All three men looked up at Scabior with bewilderment shown on their faces.

"Where the f*ck is she?" Scabior shouted. He paced around the fire and kicked a flask that was in his way. Some thick and lumpy liquid spilled over the floor. Scabior picked up the flask and smelt it. _"Polyjuice potion." _Scabior was bewildered. "Has any of you seen this before?" Scabior held up the flask.

"Isn't that Ezra's" Theo replied and Louie nodded. Scabior stood up. Realization poured over him. He put two and two together. His heart almost stopped when he heard a faint scream in the distance. Scabior's snatcher senses came into immediate affect. He looked at the floor where he had found her necklace.

There were two lines of footsteps, one small pair presumably Emma and one large pair. Scabior could only think of one man that could fill those massive footprints. A shiver ran down his spine.

"_How can I have not realized before. No one has ever snatched in such a way as him." _Another faint scream rattled Scabior's ear drums. "F*CK!" was all Scabior managed to say before he whipped out his wand and darted into the forest.

Scabior had never run so fast in his life. He spun his head around in all directions trying to find Emma. Scabior stopped suddenly. Something moved in the corner of his eye. He turned to see Grayback pinning Emma to a tree.

Scabior pointed his wand at Grayback. His back was to him. It was so easy to just kill him then and there but no. Scabior wanted to make him suffer for touching his Emma. Scabior came closer only meters away from the two.

He saw Emma's face. It was stained with tears, blood and dirt. She looked terrified and he could sense that she was in pain. She winced as Grayback yanked her hair to the side causing her to silently scream.

This made Scabior snap. "You f*cking b*sterd." Scabior said gritting his teeth. Emma's eyes burst open and a small smile appeared on her lips. Grayback turned around to face Scabior. He yanked Emma in front of him to offer some sort of barrier between Scabior and himself. Emma's smile quickly disappeared and fear filled her eyes again.

"Come to see the show?" Grayback snarled. Scabior tightened his grip on his wand and pointed it to Grayback's head. "Whoa hold on there. You don't want anything to happen to your precious Emma do you?" Grayback took Emma's hair in his free hand and pushed it to one shoulder revealing her long and elegant neck. Grayback pulled her head into his collar bone and grazed his teeth along the bare flesh. Emma's breath hitched and she froze.

Scabior's eyes flicked over to Emma's and back to Grayback's. Tears were still spilling from her eyes and streaming down her ghostly pale face. Scabior couldn't resist, the anger that boiled within him was too much to handle. He shot a killing curse at Grayback which he narrowly missed. "You never play fair do you Scabior." Grayback growled.

Nobody except Grayback could have predicted what was going to happen next. He placed his free hand on one side of Emma's stomach. In one swift movement he dug his dagger like nails into her flesh and dragged them across her stomach leaving five deep parallel gashes in her stomach. Emma screamed, blinding pain over took her and she felt as though she was going to collapse.

Scabior just looked at them both with a blank expression. He couldn't believe what had just happened before him. Grayback licked his fingernails, "Why don't we just end this here?" Grayback threw Emma onto the floor and out of her way. She landed in front of the tree she was held against minutes ago.

Grayback got out his wand and aimed a curse at Scabior. Several loud cracks and bursts of light continued. Emma was lead on her side. Her breathing was heavy and raspy. Her vision was extremely blurred and she could only just make out two figures.

Emma moved her hand over her stomach and pressed against it gently. She took her hand away and glanced at it. It was covered in blood. Emma whimpered and put both hands across her stomach to try and stop the bleeding.

She was losing blood fast and everything was happening in slow motion. A curse hit the tree that Emma was beneath and branches were falling around and on top of her. Emma screamed and tried to shield herself as much as possible.

Every few seconds everything would go black momentarily before a loud grunt or shout of a spell would wake her.

…..

"You're going to die Grayback!" Scabior shouted after sending a killing curse. Grayback leaped out of the way to avoid hitting it. He snarled and sent a cruciatus curse. "Expelliarmus!" Scabior shouted. Grayback's wand flew out of his hand and landed in Scabior's.

"I keep my promises. I am going to kill you but not before I make you suffer. Sectumsempra!" Grayback shifted and stared blankly at Scabior. Blood started to seep through his clothes. Scabior smirked. "Crucio!" Grayback fell to the floor and started to twitch. "Crucio, Crucio CRUCIO!" Scabior repeated the spell. Grayback writhed on the floor and howled.

Scabior eventually lifted the curse and walked towards Grayback's barely conscious body. Blood was spilling from his wounds. "Go to hell. AVADA KADAVRA!" Grayback shifted and then stilled.

It was done.

Grayback was dead.

Scabior wasted no time running over to Emma. She was barely conscious and her eyes where unfocused. Scabior sat down and lifted her head into his lap and held onto her hand. "D-Dad?" Emma spluttered.

"No sweetheart this is Scabior." Scabior stroked her hair and put his free hand on her stomach to try to stop the bleeding. "Your going to be alright your going to be fine." Emma's eyes kept closing and opening. With her last ounce of strength she said, "He was E-Ezra, h-he was always a-always Ezra."

Emma slipped into unconsciousness and her hands fell from her stomach.

A single tear slipped from Scabior's eye and fell onto her cheek. He had never cried before not even a single tear, until now.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart."

**Oh. My. Goodness. I don't know what to say! Things just keep going from bad to worse! I would absolutely LOVE to hear your views in a review or a message. It would make my day :) thank you for reading.**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

**Wow 100 reviews virtual hugs to everyone who has reviewed! It really means a lot and it makes me want to write more so I thank you for that! Here's chapter 43 I hope you like it. I don't own anything except Emma, enjoy.**

Scabior was shaking. He had no idea what to do. He put two fingers to her neck and checked her pulse. It was dangerously low and she needed help fast. He wasn't sure if he could help her. "You will not leave me because I will make you better I promise." Scabior whispered.

Scabior looked down at her stomach. There was blood everywhere. He skin was white and her pulse was getting weaker by the second. Scabior put her hands on her stomach and put his own hands under her back and neck to support her as he stood up. He focused on the camp as much as possible but it was a little difficult giving the situation he was in.

He took a deep breath and apparated into his tent. Scabior wasted no time. He ran over to the table and pushed everything off of it in one swift movement. He gently placed Emma on the table. He carefully took off her blood soaked tank top off and threw it to one side. There were five parallel gashes on her lower belly.

Scabior cursed to himself before he ran over to his chest of drawers. He pulled one open and rummaged around desperately to try and find the bottle he needed. He pulled out a bottle labelled essence of dittany.

He ran to her side and opened the bottle. Scabior took a deep breath and started to squirt the colourless liquid onto the open wounds. The wounds started to heal themselves and in a minute the gashes were healed but they still bared a horrible scar. The wounds were only lightly healed and any sudden movements could cause them to open again.

Once Scabior had Emma stable he filled a bowl of warm water and got a cloth from the bathroom. He gently pressed the damp cloth onto the wounds and wiped away the blood. He cleaned her fingers and lightly kissed them. He stroked her fingers across his cheek before he continued to clean her up.

He pulled off her jeans and covered her legs with a light blanket to stop her getting cold. He pulled several bandages out of his drawer and unravelled them. He carefully placed them on her stomach and wrapped them around tight. _"I can't imagine what she will be like when she sees them." _Scabior lit half a dozen candles with a heating charm so they emitted more heat. Scabior sat on a chair by the top half of her body and gently stroked her cheek.

After about an hour Emma's eyelashes fluttered. Scabior sat up immediately. Emma opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Scabior. That smiled quickly disappeared when she realized a throbbing pain in her stomach. "G-Grayback Grayback!" Emma shouted and she tried to sit up. A blinding pain hit her and she cried out in pain.

"Shh sweetheart relax you need to keep still. He's dead he's gone forever and he will never come back." Scabior soothed her. Emma's eyes filled with tears again and Scabior held her hand. He gently brushed his fingers against her palm.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart it was all my fault." Scabior chocked, a lump was forming in the back of his throat. "No it wasn't. You saved me." There was a long pause. "I was so scared." Emma whispered mainly to herself. Scabior kissed her forehead and wiped away the single tear from her cheek.

"You are so brave. You're safe now. No one will ever hurt you again I promise." Emma smiled but it turned into a wince after her stomach gave another sharp pain that ran through her body. "How could he have been Ezra? I don't understand."

"The dam b*sterd used polyjuice potion." Scabior spat. "What is polyjuice potion?" Emma asked. "It makes you turn into anyone as long as you have a bit of the person you are turning into. It's a tricky potion to make. Wonder who he killed to get it." Scabior muttered the last sentence.

"I want you to get some sleep okay." Scabior walked to her hammock and brought a pillow and thick blanket. He gently lifted her head and placed in on a pillow. He covered her in the blanket and pulled a vial of sleeping draught out of his pocket. He poured the liquid into her mouth and kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep tight beautiful." Emma's eyes drooped and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Scabior walked outside and saw his three men right where he left them around the fire. They all looked at him as he walked straight passed them. "Where's Ezra boss?" Louie stood up and Theo and Zane looked at him.

Scabior turned to him and raised his wand. "Stupefy." Louie fell to the floor, unconscious. "Any more questions?" he spat. Theo and Zane shook their heads. Scabior walked into the forest and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it with his wand and took a long drag.

After walking for at least twenty minutes and after finishing four cigarettes he came across Grayback's body. Scabior smiled and raised his wand at the corpse. He fired numerous curses at him. None of them actually did anything but he found it therapeutic. After firing at least twenty spells he used a levitation spell to lift him off the ground.

He directed the body to the lake and let him hover there for a few seconds. "I should have killed you a long time ago." Scabior spat. He released grayback from the spell and he crashed into the lake. He sunk into the dark crevasse never to be seen again.

**There you go. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. As always constructive criticism is welcome I would love to hear your thoughts. Thank you for reading. :)**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

**Thank you for your reviews I love you guys :) here's chapter 44 I hope you like it. Sorry that I haven't updated this as quickly as I would hope but school work is taking over right now D: so I hardly have any time to write as often as I have before. :( I am also working on two other fics called 'No Strings Attached' and 'Darkness' check them out if you want to, and reviews are always welcome :). Anyways just the usual I don't own anything except Emma, enjoy.**

Scabior visibly shook when he was walking back to the camp. So much anger was building up in his body. Rage was running through his veins and he had to find some way of venting it otherwise he might explode. He knew that he had given Emma a strong sleeping draught so she would be sound asleep for hours.

Scabior came into the view of his three men. They were all sat around the fire, Zane was sharpening a piece of wood with a knife, Theo was adding more firewood to the pit, and Louie had regained consciousness and was rubbing the back of his neck. Scabior walked over to them with a blank expression on his face.

He didn't even look at any of them it was as if is mind was elsewhere. "We are going snatching now. Get yourselves ready to apparate in five minutes. When Scabior had turned his back and walked back into his tent Theo and Louie both had scowls on their faces and Zane was still sharpening the piece of wood.

Scabior checked on Emma's condition. She was pale but apart from that she looked more or less fine. He checked her bandages were tight enough and that no fresh blood had soaked into them. He walked over to the side table and picked up a black book with the names of runaways. He glanced down the page before he pocketed it in his leather jacket.

He fiddled with his wand in his fingers as he walked around the tent to make sure that everything was in order. "I will see you later sweetheart." Scabior tucked a strand of hair that always seemed to fall in her face behind her ear and lightly kissed her on the forehead.

Emma moved and the corners of her lips twitched upwards. Scabior half smiled and walked out of the tent.

Theo, Louie and Zane were stood in a triangle in the centre of the camp. Scabior approached them and said, "We will start up in the north and work our way down. We are going to be working late tonight boys." Scabior held his wand and felt the familiar pull on his stomach and his feet left the floor. He landed at the edge of a thick forest. He turned around and saw buildings that lit up the night sky.

The light was fading fast and so was the heat. Scabior needed to take his mind off of things and snatching was the only thing he could think of besides drinking. He preferred snatching in the dark anyway, he found that they would catch more people at this time of night. Three cracks sounded behind him. He looked around and saw Louie, Theo and Zane standing in line taking in their surroundings.

Scabior took off first. He walked in the direction of the forest. He kept his eyes peeled for any sign of movement. His sense of hearing and sight were exceedingly better than others his age. He was contently on the edge in case he heard some movement or voices that did not belong to him or the others.

All that could be heard was his boots crushing the dead leaves and twigs that were scattered over the floor and his slow and steady breathing.

After about ten minutes of walking they were completely consumed by trees that were more that triple their height. It was even darker now and the last rays of sunlight were disappearing on the horizon.

A twig snapped. Scabior stopped dead in his tracks it was only a few meters from where he stood. Zane and Theo stopped too but Louie didn't seem to get the message and he walked straight into the back of Zane. Zane cursed quietly and elbowed Louie in the chest.

Scabior wasn't paying attention to them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a head whip back behind the same tree where the twig had snapped. Scabior smirked and signalled his men to surround the tree.

Theo, Louie and Zane ran forwards and surrounded the victim. As Scabior approached Zane grabbed the victim and held their arms behind their back. Scabior turned to Zane and looked down. A small girl no older than twelve was staring back at him. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Hello little girl, what's your name?" Scabior smirked. Tears began to form in her eyes. Scabior hated when he caught children but he had to do what he had to do. Money was running low at the moment and with Emma in the state that she is she needs potions to help her to get better and they weren't the cheapest things to buy.

"K-Kristin Erceg." The girl whispered. "Let go of her!" the voice came from behind. A sharp pain erupted in the back of Scabior's leg but it quickly faded. Scabior turned to see a boy that punched him. Scabior chuckled and grasped the collar of the boy's shirt. He dragged him over to the nearest tree and shoved him against it. One hand had him pushed firmly against the tree and the other had his wand pointed at they boys throat.

He grunted and tried to push himself off of Scabior's grip. The boy had a lot of determination he had to give him that. The boy was taller than the girl and looked around fourteen. He had dark brown eyes that matched his slightly over grown hair. The girl had dirty blond wavy hair and green eyes.

He spat in Scabior face. Scabior gritted his teeth and wiped the saliva from his left cheek. "That was a mistake." Scabior punched the boy in the stomach and let him fall to the floor. Just as he was about to get up he kicked him in the ribs. No matter how difficult or aggressive a child was being Scabior would never perform the cruciatus curse on them, it just wasn't right according to him.

The boy was coughing and gasping for breath. "What's his name?" Scabior put his foot on his side to keep him on the floor and looked at the terrified girl. She looked into the boy's eyes. Tears were streaming down her face. "T-Thomas Erceg." That was all the girl managed to say. A lump was forming in the back of her throat and she found it hard to speak without chocking on her own tears.

"So you are brother and sister?" the girl nodded her head. "Ahh well then what are too young children doing out here alone at this time of night?" Scabior questioned. The girl just stared back at him. She was unable to form any sort of words now. "Where are you parents?"

"They went to the ministry and never came back." The boy whispered. Scabior looked down at him. He took out his black book and searched the pages. He stopped half way down a page. _"Kristin and Thomas Erceg, muggleborn."_ Scabior's suspicions had become true.

"Well you might see them again soon." Scabior lifted the boy off the floor and handed him to Theo. For a moment Scabior saw the connection between the too helpless children. Their eyes started into one another's. Each telling the other secretly that everything was going to be alright, if only that were true. For a second but only for a second Scabior questioned if he should take them in or not but images of Emma came flooding back into his head and he put the thought into the back of his mind. "But I doubt it. Take them to the ministry boys." Scabior heard three loud cracks.

Scabior stood there for a minute or two just thinking over what had happened in the last few days. After a while his hands where going numb and he needed to check on Emma, so he apparated back to camp.

**Well there you go, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading. :)**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've had loads of school work to do and I'm in the process of writing two other fics, so I've just not had time :( I hope you like it and thank you so much for your reviews I love you guys. I don't own anything except Emma, enjoy. :)**

Emma's slumber was interrupted when she heard a piercing crack fill the night's air. She stirred and opened her eyes. The bright light from the lantern made her eyes sting. She winced and rubbed her eyes. Scabior had just walked in and immediately walked over to her. He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead. "How are you doing sweetheart?" He took her hand in his. "Alight I suppose." Emma half smiled.

Emma could see the look of guilt in his eyes and she couldn't bare it. She had to lighten the mood. "But there is one thing, I really need the toilet." Scabior smiled. He stood up and took Emma's hand. She gently lifted herself from the table. Just as she was about to take a step a sharp and unbearable pain rattled through her body. It took her by surprise and she clutched her stomach and fell to the floor.

Emma gasped as the pain erupted though her stomach and pulsed through her body. Scabior bent down and took her hand in his. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" Scabior looked at her bandages and saw blood seeping through the cream coloured cloth. "Relax love, it will make it better." Scabior wrapped his arm around her back and picked Emma up bridle style. He gently placed her on the table and looked at her stomach.

Scabior unravelled the bandages and got a bowl of water and a cloth from the side. He pressed the damp cloth over the gashes. It was surprisingly warm and was welcome. Emma did what Scabior had told her. As hard as it was she managed to relax as much as possible and the pain had decreased. After about five minutes Scabior had replaced the old bandages with new clean ones.

"How about we have a cup of tea." Emma suggested breaking the awkward silence. Scabior agreed and made her a cup. Emma carefully propped herself up so she was sitting and she took the cup. "Thank you, where's yours?" Emma looked around. "I've got my own drink." Scabior pulled out a bottle of firewhisky from the bench.

That night not much happened. Scabior and Emma played a few games of cards until three cracks sounded outside and Scabior had to leave. By the time he had got back Emma had already fallen into a fitful sleep. Scabior pulled an extra blanket over her and kissed her forehead before he did the same.

The next few days went by extremely slowly. Scabior would change her bandages everyday to make sure that there was no infection and make sure that she was well fed. He would leave for hours at a time and come back with a fairly large bag full of money. Emma didn't like to think where he got it from but it always lingered in the back of her mind.

She noticed that he would have a cigarette and drink alcohol more often than he had previously done before. Emma put this down to the amount of stress and anger building up in him. He would have to vent it out somehow otherwise he might have exploded. Emma only hoped that it wasn't on the poor unfortunate souls that he would snatch.

Emma's wounds were healing well. Scabior said that there was no infection and she should be able to walk around without anything having to hold her up anymore. Emma was extremely glad. She always wanted to be independent and hated people doing things for her that she could do herself.

Emma had not yet plucked up the courage to look at the wounds in the mirror. She feared that she might break down in front of Scabior and would never be able to recover. She knew that the scars will be a permanent reminder of the suffering that she had been through. She had no idea how the scars looked and she never wanted to. She had been given numerous scars from her stay with Scabior from the straight line on her left cheek caused by Scabior's ring, to the first cut on her wrist that she had received by Greyback but none of them were as bad as this.

Emma was led in her hammock with blankets surrounding her. She swung it gently and watched as the droplets of rain fall on the fabric of the tent. She listened to the rain and wind whistle through the trees. Scabior had gone out once again and Emma was left inside the tent bored out of her mind.

There were four cracks outside and Emma immediately sat up. Scabior opened the flap and stalked in. He was dripping wet and obviously pissed off. "What's wrong?" Emma asked. Scabior's eyes darted to her. He looked worried and this set Emma's teeth on edge.

"I err I just went to the ministry and they are saying that, we have to go to war." Scabior looked like he was going to be sick. "What?" Emma carefully stood up and walked towards him. He was shaking and his eyes were blood shot. Scabior took hold of her hands. "When?" Emma whispered.

"Tomorrow."

**Well there you go I hope you liked it. To be honest I am sort of losing my muse for this story D: I really don't want to because I love writing this but I just don't know what is happening right now….. Plus school doesn't help :( This story is coming to an end now and there are probably only going to have a few more chapters. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
